


What She Deserves

by ARtheBard



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, Kabby, Modern AU, Rape/Non-Con implied not seen, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: Disowned at 13, imprisoned at 21, what other crap could life deal Lexa Woods? But Anya is determined to turn her cousin-turned-sister's life around. When Clarke Griffin mentions the need for a gallery manager, Anya knows that's the chance Lexa needs. But will the Fates let Lexa find a new beginning, and perhaps a happy ending, or will they conspire to bring her down once more? Not if Clarke, Anya and their group of friends can help it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is a modern AU that hit me while I was working on Lost & Found 5. Yep, I was working on two stories at once. My muse is in desperate need of an intervention for her espresso issues. Might be a one-shot type deal, might not. Only the muse knows.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Lexa Woods slowly pushes open the door of the small Griffin Rising gallery in Occoquan, Virginia. From the entry she can see a nice array of artwork from original oils, to prints, to photos, to statuary. It is a wonderful mix to appeal to many without looking like too much thrown together to make a buck. Her cousin Anya is right, it’s cute. But is Anya right that this is the chance for a fresh start?

She walks over to the counter and rings the little bell, listening to the tingle echo through the lofty space. She swallows hard and starts to look at some of the art along the walls. She grins when she sees one painting that could only be Anya and Raven sharing a picnic by a lake. Even from behind the artist had seemed to capture the essence of the lovers.

As she walks to the next section, framed black and white photographs with one or two streaks of bright colour in them, she realizes no one has answered to the bell. Should she ring it again? She should come back later? Maybe this is a sign this isn’t the right place for her. She pulls her faded jean jacket closed and starts towards the door.

“Hey! You must be Lexa,” a pleasant voice calls out

Lexa freezes and slowly turns. Based on pictures around Anya’s living room, this is Clarke Griffin, artist/owner of the gallery. Lexa swallows hard but manages to nod.

“Yeah. Um, I mean, yes, I’m Lexa…Woods. I guess, um, Anya said I’d be stopping by?” she ends with a nervous squeak.

Clarke smiles. “Yep, she did. She mentioned you needed a job while you pulled your life together but that’s all she’d say. So, do you have a resume? Or references or anything?”

Lexa blushes. Not for the first time since she had re-entered society did she wish for the small cell that had been her home for almost 2 years. She glances around nervously at the extremely airy space in the gallery. What the ever-loving hell was she doing here? She has no control here. At least in jail she’d had order, direction and a semblance of control.

“Hey, are you okay?” Clarke asks in concern.

Lexa’s eyes return to the other person in the room. She had nearly forgotten she wasn’t alone. She swallows hard again.

“Did, uh, Anya say where…I’ve been?”

Clarke shakes her head, starting to curse her best friend’s girlfriend in her mind. “No, she didn’t.” She eases towards the checkout counter and the emergency call button below the cash register. “What’s your story?”

Lexa sees the ice blue eyes go from open to concerned to scared. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. When she opens them again, Clarke notices the sadness hiding behind the brilliant green. For some reason, that calms her some and she relaxes.

“I’m sorry she wasn’t more up front with you, Ms. Griffin,” Lexa starts.

“Hey, I’m Clarke. Ms. Griffin is my spinster aunt that I can’t stand,” the blonde interrupts.

Lexa smiles a little at that, and Clarke can’t help but notice how much it changes the woman’s face. Lexa flexes her hands a few times, then starts to play with her fingers.

“You know, I practiced what to say a million times since Anya told me about this place. It’s still not easy,” she admits. Clarke gives her a supportive smile, which Lexa appreciates. “See, about three years ago, a girl I knew got caught stealing computers and other electronics from our university. When she was caught she was offered a deal if she told who else helped her. So, she threw me and another friend under the proverbial bus. I pled not guilty but she lied on the stand and all I had was innocence on my side.” She swallows hard again, her eyes seeming to turn in on herself. “I was convicted,” she finishes quietly.

“Oh, Lexa,” Clarke whispers.

Lexa shrugs. “My aunt and uncle never gave up on me. Neither did Anya. A guy she knew back in college went to law school so she called him and he got with a lawyer he interned with and they took my case pro bono. They proved the girl lied, the prosecutor suppressed evidence, and finally got my conviction over-turned. My other friend, Roan, was freed, too. So, uh, that’s my story. I went from college, to prison, and now I’m out again. Only, that three year gap from the time I was arrested until I was freed hasn’t made me very hirable. Only good thing is I finished my degree while I was, you know, in there.” She forces a smile to her face. “No student loans needed.”

Clarke slowly shakes her head. “Not a consolation. I am so, so sorry that happened to you, Lexa.”

“Thanks.” She takes a big breath. “So, uh, thanks for your time, I guess. I’ll get out of here so you can get back to work.”

She starts towards the door. Clarke stares after her in confusion.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

Lexa doesn’t turn back. She laughs humorlessly. “I’ve had ten job interviews since I got out, Clarke. I was and am innocent but all people see is two and a half years at Maryville. I came to Virginia to get away from that and I can’t escape it.”

Clarke steps closer. “So what is your degree in?”

Lexa slowly turns her head and stares at the woman. Is she being serious? She sees nothing but sincerity in Clarke’s eyes and face. She turns the rest of the way around.

“Business management. What idiot would hire a business manager with a record? Even if it’s been cleaned?”

Clarke gives her a smile. “This idiot. When can you start?”

Lexa’s mouth drops open. “Are you…you are…and I…really?”

Clarke giggles. “Really. I trust Anya. And for whatever reason, I trust you. So, you ready to show me that resume so I can be sure you’re who you say you are?”

Lexa is too stunned to speak. She reaches into the messenger bag slung across her body and pulls out her resume. Clarke takes it and reads it over, as well as the attached letter confirming Lexa’s criminal record was completely expunged and that her accuser was charged with perjury. Clarke nods as she finishes reading it.

“Well, this job isn’t too exciting. When I am in the back being an insane artist, you’ll be out here dealing with the public. And because I tend to be a flake that forgets minor things like bills and stuff, you’ll be paying those for me. Anytime an artist’s work is sold, you’ll be in charge of making sure the money is split correctly between them and the gallery. Uh, I think that’s…oh, no, not it. You’d also be in charge of payroll so that, you know, you get paid. Gallery is closed Monday and Tuesday so you’d be working Wednesday to Sunday. Except during festival weeks, when we’ll be open the whole week. And if we have an opening or something, you’d need to work then, too. We’ll just have to figure out your schedule so you don’t gouge me on overtime,” she finishes with a wink.

Lexa’s head is swimming. Once again she is wishing for her little cell; her little cave that protects her from the world. Clarke frowns.

“Uh, are you about to pass out? Because you haven’t signed a contract yet. I don’t have to pay worker’s comp if you pass out and crack your head open or something,” she points out.

Lexa snaps out of it and starts to shake her head. “Uh, no. No, I’m fine. I just…are you really offering me a job?”

“I am,” Clarke confirms with a smile. “When can you start?”

Lexa is stunned. “I, um, tomorrow?”

“Done.”

“Uh, what should I wear?” Lexa asks.

“This place is casual. Like, nice jeans or slacks and a button up or polo?”

Lexa nods. “I can…I can do that. I think. I mean…”

Clarke steps closer and lays a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Hey, take it easy. Deep breath. Borrow something from Anya. She’s filled in for me on weekends when I needed a hand. She’ll get you set up.”

Lexa slowly smiles. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much for this chance.”

“Hey, you got screwed by a friend. Time to find new friends.” She extends her hand. “Hi, I’m Clarke, your new friend, not to mention your new boss.”

Lexa chuckles softly and shakes the artist’s hand. “Thanks, friend. I see you open at 8 tomorrow. When should I be here?”

“I aim to get here a 7 each day, sometimes make it by 7:30 but most times don’t roll in until 7:59,” Clarke admits with a grin. “I’ll do my best to be here by 7:58 tomorrow to show you around.”

Lexa laughs, something she hasn’t done in a long, long time. “You’re not infusing me with confidence, boss, but I will be here by 7:57 so you know I’m prompt.”

Clarke smiles. “Good plan. See you tomorrow.”

Lexa nods and hurries out, almost scared if she stays any longer Clarke will change her mind. The gallery owner walks to the door, planning to lock it and spend the rest of Tuesday working. She hears the rumble of thunder and groans. As she starts to lock the door, she sees Lexa standing at the bus stop, texting on an old phone. Lexa hurriedly tucks the phone in her pocket as the first large drops of rain start to fall. Clarke rolls her eyes and opens the door.

“LEXA!” The woman turns. “GET BACK HERE!” Lexa’s eyes widen in fear and she doesn’t move. Clarke immediately realizes the brunette thinks the owner has changed her mind. Clarke smiles. “You’re going to get soaked! The next bus isn’t for 20 minutes.”

Lexa looks up and sees the sky doesn’t look to be clearing any time soon. She jogs back to the gallery. Clarke locks the door behind her.

“If you don’t mind waiting until I finish my latest piece, I can drive you home. Are you staying with Anya and Raven?”

“Actually, I’m in Raven’s old apartment since she couldn’t afford to break the lease. The hope is I can get enough together to take it over from her. My aunt and uncle offered me some money but, uh, I just…they spent enough on defending me,” Lexa explains.

Clarke nods in understanding as she walks back to her private studio. When they walk in, Lexa’s eyes are drawn to the floor to ceiling windows that look out over the Occoquan River. She walks over, smiling at the beauty. A man in a small dingy fishes just off shore in defiance of the weather, pulling on a raincoat is his only consideration. A larger boat is puttering up the river, people on a covered deck using binoculars to look up at nests in the trees. A dog chases ducks down on the bank. Lexa can see why Clarke uses this as her work space.

“So, minor tour of the building, this is my private place,” Clarke says. “There are a couple of other rooms upstairs some of the artists use. There is even a darkroom for Octavia Blake, who does the photographs you saw on display. She is the only one allowed in here when I’m working. She’s part of our circle of friends so if you haven’t met her yet you will.”

As she had talked, Clarke had pulled on a smock and stepped up to an easel. Lexa walks over to see the work in progress. It shows a doctor leaning over a young patient in a hospital bed. Patient, doctor and the little boy’s parents are all smiling. Clarke glances at her new employee.

“This is a commission. Each time the doctor confirms a patient is in remission, she has a painting done to hang in the community room of the cancer ward. It helps give hope to those just starting their treatments.”

“Neat. How did she come to choose you?”

Clarke chuckles. “She’s kind of stuck with me. That doctor is my mom.”

Lexa grins. “Ah. Nepotism at its best. Perfect.”

“Exactly. Pays the bills, that’s for sure. It’s also gotten me some other work from the families that see my art and from other doctors.” She walks over to another easel. “But this is my real love: painting what I see out these windows or in my car rides through the Virginia countryside.”

Lexa walks over and sees a nearly finished canvas. It is like looking out the windows on a sunny day. Kids are down on the bank flying a kite, what looks like the same fisherman is out on the water, a couple of kayakers are on the river, and there is even a small plane flying through the blue sky.

“Clarke…it’s gorgeous. I can tell how much you love this area.”

“I really do. I kind of hate how much it’s grown up but it’s still small-town enough for me to put up with it. And it’s close to DC for site-seeing, street fests, the museums, and for dancing when I feel like going out.”

“Cool. Do you go dancing often?”

Clarke shrugs as she walks towards a mini-fridge. “Not as much as when I was younger. Truth is, I either feel like an old maid trying to relive her youth or like I am in a meat-market getting picked over by jerks.”

“Old maid? You’re what, 23?”

Clarke grins. “Nope. I am 24, thank you very much.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Oh, I was SO off.”

Clarke laughs. “Coke?”

Lexa nods and accepts the can. She goes and sits down on a couch as Clarke goes back to the easel.

“So, Lexa Woods, I know about your immediate past and the great wrong done to you. What do you see for your future?” Clarke asks as she picks up a brush and starts to work once more.

Lexa stares at the soda can. “Honestly? I don’t know. My biggest goal was to find a job. I guess now it’s making enough to take over Raven’s lease.” She looks up. “Thank you for taking a chance on me, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles. “My instincts say I’ve made a good choice. Besides…who else can I get to manage this place for the pittance I’ll be paying you?” she asks with a wink.

Lexa starts to laugh then stops. They hadn’t discussed pay. She looks at Clarke in concern. Clarke grins.

“Ah ah! You agreed to take the job. I call ‘no take-backs’. You’re stuck with me!”

Lexa starts to chuckle. “I didn’t realize ‘no take-backs’ applied to the real world.”

“Yep, sure does. That’s why they start teaching us about them in kindergarten.”

“Ah, I see.” She thinks a moment. “So, uh, if I were to ask what I am paying myself each week?”

Clarke studies the woman a moment. She had planned to hire someone fresh out of college looking to pad their resume. She knew under $14 an hour wouldn’t have gotten her anyone decent. Now she has Lexa eager to rebuild her life and get a fresh start. She looks down as she dips her brush into a light green paint.

“Your pay is $16 an hour. Don’t beg for more until you prove yourself. Plus I’ll give you 10% commission on any piece of mine you sell.”

Lexa’s jaw drops open. She had expected maybe $12 or so. “Are…are you sure?”

Clarke looks over at her. “First rule: no doubting the boss. Word has it she’s an artist with a delicate ego.”

Lexa laughs. “Somehow I doubt that.” She looks at Clarke, an air or seriousness on her face. “Thank you for this chance. You won’t regret it.”

Clarke smiles, loving that Lexa looks more at ease than she has since they first met. “I know I won’t.”

And so the two spend the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other as Clarke works on her mother’s painting. By the time the artist drops her new gallery manager off at Raven’s place, she knows she has made the right choice for her business.

And can’t help but wonder if it would be inappropriate to ask Anya what team Lexa bats for!


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke hurries up to the door of her gallery at nearly 8:15. She sees Lexa leaning against it, grinning. Clarke blushes and offers a cup of coffee and a paper bag towards her new gallery manager.

“I know, I know: I said 7:58. I stopped to get us coffee and donuts. Cream and sugar in the bag since I didn’t know what you take. The line was out the door but I was determined to make a good impression!”

Lexa chuckles. “Uh, I’m the new hire. I should have done the coffee run, boss,” she points out.

Clarke rolls her eyes and gets the door unlocked. Once they are inside they move to the register.

“So anyway, newbie, we can coffee and pastry-up while I show you how to use the register. I will admit, Wednesdays are pretty slow and I use it to catch up on paperwork and stuff.”

“Good plan.”

“So, drink up,” Clarke nods towards the cup. “I trust you can caffeinate and learn at the same time.”

Lexa grins. “Yes, boss.”

Clarke rolls her eyes at the continued use of “boss”, knowing it is said with a mix of humour and respect. She shows Lexa how to run the register and card reader, noting most sales are charges. She shows her the document she uses at the end of the day to tally sales, taxes, and commission splits. Lexa lifts an eyebrow, which the blonde notices.

“What?”

Lexa blushes. “What what?”

Clarke chuckles. “I take it my accounting isn’t up to par?”

Lexa swallows hard as she tries to figure out how to tell Clarke just how bad it is using a modified Word Document to keep accounting notes. Clarke reaches out and gently touches Lexa’s shoulder.

“Hey…stop worrying. Talk to me, biz whiz,” she says with a grin.

Lexa swallows hard. “Well, it’s just that there’s a couple of programs that will do the math for you, so you don’t have to use a calculator and risk a transcription error or just a wrong button pushed. I see you have Excel. I can use that to start though you may want to consider a couple of better programs.”

Clarke nods. “I knew I hired the right woman to manage this place.”

Lexa blushes again and Clarke finds it adorable. Yep, definitely need to ask Anya about Lexa’s dating preferences.

“So, my terrible bookkeeping aside, any questions?”

“Nope, I think I have it, boss. What’s next?”

Clarke finishes the last of her latte and tosses the cup in the trash. “Well, over here I have a closet that has extras of some of the photos and frames Octavia uses. If you sell a framed photo, grab a replacement, frame it, and hang it up. If you sell a print, just make sure she has another in the rack on the floor.”

Lexa nods and pays attention as Clarke shows her how to use the framing gun. The next closet holds extra framed paintings by Clarke, someone who signs her paintings just Echo, and another artist named Jasper Jordan. Lexa lifts an eyebrow at his works.

“Those make me dizzy,” she notes, staring at the strange swirls of black intermingled with gyroscoping primary colours.

Clarke laughs. “Yeah, he is a bit weird but he has a heart of gold. And he sells these things like crazy! You’ll be shocked!”

Lexa shrugs. “Well, to each their own, I guess.”

Clarke finishes the tour, showing Lexa where the employee bathroom is located, the little kitchenette area with a fridge, microwave and coffee pot.

“So, that’s my little gallery. Still interested in working here?”

Lexa shrugs. “Not like I’ve got other offers.” Clarke lifts her eyebrows at the statement. Lexa blushes. “Uh, I mean…shit, that came out really wrong. Please tell me I’m not getting fired after less than an hour? I really want to work here. I swear I do,” she begs.

Clarke just giggles. “You are too cute. I have no desire to fire you until after you fix my accounting,” she tells her with a wink.

Lexa sighs in relief. “Good. Anya would never let me live it down if I lost this job.”

“She’d probably throttle me, too.” Clarke thinks a moment. “So, uh, how’d you come to live with Anya and her parents?”

Lexa only pauses a moment. Clarke knows the worst of her, why not something that’s never bothered her.

“I wasn’t the little girl my parents wanted. They needed a debutante. They got a dyke,” Lexa says bluntly.

“So they threw you out?” Clarke says, shocked.

“Yep. I was 13 when they found me fooling around with my brother’s girlfriend. They tried to ship me off to some camp to ‘fix’ me. Instead, Aunt Indra and Uncle Gustus showed up and exchanged words with my parents. Uncle Gustus is my mom’s brother. He whispered something to her and whatever it was made her stop fighting. Instead, Mother and Father signed over parental rights to my aunt and uncle. I can only imagine what my life would have been if they hadn’t saved me,” she finishes.

“Damn, Lexa. And Anya was okay having an instant little sister?”

Lexa grins. “She was out and proud already at 15. She was the first person to make me feel like…like a human for being a lesbian. I wasn’t a monster I was just…me,” she shrugs as if it was just that simple.

Clarke smiles. “That’s so cool. I can’t believe she never mentioned you in the two years I’ve known her.”

Lexa looks up. “I sorta…left on bad terms with her. I told her it was all her fault for not giving me an alibi. She said lying would have made things worse. I said…well, a lot of ugly shit, to be honest. Truth was, I was distancing myself from her. She was my best friend, my sister…I didn’t know how to live without her. Better to have her hate me than waste her life worrying about me.”

“Did that work?”

Lexa grins. “Hell no. I mean, I did piss her off but she never gave up on me. Hence, finding the guy that got me out of prison. Still, when I got out, I had some groveling to do. She didn’t speak to me for a whole 5 minutes.”

Clarke laughs. “I can imagine. Anya likes to act tough but I can tell the way she looks at Raven she’s really just a big softie.”

“She helped me move down here when jobs weren’t happening back in Cincinnati.” Lexa stops staring at her twiddling fingers and stares into beautiful blue eyes. “Thank you for this chance, Clarke. I swear you won’t regret it.”

Clarke nods. “I know.” She had been leaning against the wall but now stands straight. “Well, I’m going to go finish Mom’s painting so I can give it to her next Sunday at brunch. If you need anything, holler.”

Lexa nods. “I will. I’ll start on your accounting files. Hopefully I can show you the new bookkeeping by lunch.”

“Excellent. If you get that mess fixed by lunch, I’m treating.”

Lexa shakes her head. “No need for that. I brought a sandwich.”

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “Look, newbie, no arguing with the boss. Got it?” she notes with a twinkle in her eyes.

Lexa grins. “Got it, boss.”

The two stare at each other a moment longer than necessary then split up to get to work.”

* * *

By noon, Lexa has set up an excel book with one sheet per month. Additionally, each artist in the gallery has their own chart within that month and miscellaneous items the gallery sells also have their own chart ranked by best sellers. Lexa grins when she notes a lot of coffee mugs get sold in June.

“Teacher gifts,” she guesses as she hits save.

She knows Clarke had said she’d buy lunch but the artist is still behind the closed door of the door with the “Wizarding World: No Muggles Allowed” sign on it. Lexa grins, figuring the way Clarke brings a canvas to life really is like magic. Lexa goes to the front door and locks it, hanging up the “Back at 1” sign on the little hook.

She then goes into the kitchen to get her lunch out of the fridge. From a Walmart bag she pulls out a Tupperware plate with divided compartments. She sets it down along with plastic utensils. She sits down, curling her arm around the plate protectively as she sets a small bottle of juice on the table. She opens the plate lid. The largest compartment holds a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, the next contains a small helping of canned pears, and the last a couple scoops of chocolate pudding. Out of habit formed inside, she takes a look around before using her free hand to lift the sandwich and start eating.

In her studio, Clarke watches the feed from the CCTV on her laptop. Tears spring to her eyes as she sees the way Lexa eats. She can understand why and imagines this ingrained routine is part of the reason the woman did not want to go out to eat. Exactly 27 minutes after she sits down, Lexa stands, throws her trash away, sets her bag with the Tupperware plate on the counter, and goes back out to the gallery floor.

For the entire meal, Lexa had hunched over her food her eyes flitting around as if making sure no one came up behind her. It breaks Clarke’s heart! She grabs her phone and hits a speed dial number.

“Please don’t tell me you’re firing her,” Anya answers.

Clarke chuckles. “Nope. She’s fixing my accounting system.”

“What accounting system?”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Okay, fine. She’s creating my accounting system. So far she’s awesome. I just…” Clarke bites her lip. Is she betraying Lexa with this conversation? “It’s…she’s really broken, Anya. I mean, do you know how much?”

Anya sighs, worried Clarke is not up for helping Lexa re-enter society. Maybe was wrong about Clarke after all.

“I know…some,” Anya admits, thinking of the nightmares that plague her cousin. “What are you talking about?”

Clarke tells her about watching Lexa eat. Anya’s eyes tear up.

“Fuck. I thought she was over that. Look, it’s because the gallery is a new place. It takes her a while to get used to places. Just…give her time?” Anya pleads.

“Hey, now, I’m not firing her. She is a good person, just hurting. I wanted to make sure you knew about this. I offered to take her to lunch but could tell the offer scared her. Now I get why.”

“Yeah. We went to Chili’s the other night. It nearly sent her into a full-blown panic attack. She likes places where her back can be to the wall and she can see all around her. It settles her. As she gets used to places, she’s not as tense. She’s just…scared of the fucking world because of that bitch that framed her,” Anya finishes, nearly growling.

“That bitch IS in jail for a long time, right?” Clarke asks.

“Oh, yeah. And the prosecutor may get disbarred, the prick,” Anya spits out.

“Good. So, uh, how can I help Lexa?”

“Honestly? Giving her a job is huge. And also, Clarke, just be her friend. Don’t ask her for anything other than what a boss would ask. She’ll go all ‘prison mind’ on you and think there’s a quid pro quo involved. It makes her suspicious,” Anya tells her.

“Good to know. I promise to do what I can for her, especially since she is currently mopping the floor. Got to admit: didn’t even know I had a mop here,” Clarke notes.

Anya chuckles. “Such the airhead artist,” she teases.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I just wanted to let you know about her eating hang-up. I promise on Raven’s favorite tools to help your cousin believe she is safe.”

“Awesome. You don’t know how much I appreciate you giving her a chance, Clarke. Dinner at our place on Sunday.”

“Done,” Clarke agrees. “Let me know what to bring.”

“Will do. See ya!”

Clarke clicks off the phone and watches Lexa a little longer. “Huh…I have a mop,” she says in wonder.

Clarke takes off her smock to go apologize for not taking Lexa to lunch and let her know dinner on Sunday is at Anya and Raven’s. Then she pauses. How would she explain speaking with Anya? Never mind, Anya can tell Lexa. She’d text her later to let her know to extend the invite. She leaves her studio and purposely walks through the still wet floor. Lexa glares at her.

“Oh! You’re mopping! I thought we had a water leak,” Clarke jokes.

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Annoying, boss.”

Clarke chuckles and moves, letting Lexa clean the area again. “So, where did you find a mop?”

“In the broom closet,” Lexa answers.

Clarke thinks a minute, frowning. “There’s a broom closet?”

Lexa starts to laugh. “Yes, boss. That door just before the kitchenette? It’s a broom closet.”

Clarke shrugs. “Ah. Who knew? So, sorry about lunch. Got caught up in the final touches. How about dinner tonight when the gallery closes?”

Lexa turns away, pretending to just be mopping. “Uh, thanks, but, um, I have plans.”

“Oh, okay. Then lunch tomorrow. We can go out or order in depending on who’s down shopping the waterfront. I’m not taking no for an answer,” Clarke stops Lexa’s protest.

Clarke starts back towards the kitchenette to see if she has anything to microwave. Lexa bites her lip a moment, then spins around to stare at Clarke.

“Clarke!”

Clarke stops and turns back. “Yep?”

“I…Can we order in? I’m not…good…out there yet. It’s just too much…too many people. It sorta freaks me out,” she finishes quietly, staring at the floor in shame.

Clarke walks back over to her. She places a gentle hand on the brunette’s shoulders. “Thanks for saying that, Lexa. I know it wasn’t easy. We can order in. And, when you’re ready, then we can maybe find a quiet place to go to.”

Lexa sighs in relief. She looks up into caring blue eyes. “I swear I wasn’t like this before. It’s like my life has two ‘me’s’ in it. The one before prison and the one after. Sometimes I think I’m taking big steps to find myself and then something happens that throws me back again. Anya and Raven took me to Chili’s. It wasn’t even all that busy and I lost my shit. We ended up having to get dinner to go. Raven watched me pace in the parking lot while Anya paid. I was such an idiot.”

“Hey, bad shit has happened to you,” Clarke scolds. “That doesn’t make you an idiot. It makes you a survivor. But even survivors need time to recover. Anything you need from me, let me know. I meant it when I said I was your friend now, Lex.”

Lexa smiles and nods, noting she feels better after admitting all this to Clarke. Maybe she really is starting to heal. “Thanks, Clarke.”

“Anytime, my friend.”

Clarke goes on to the break room. Lexa finishes up mopping, a smile on her face as she finds herself feeling calmer than she has in a long, long time.

* * *

Friday evening the gallery stays open later than other days. This gives people waiting to go to the seafood restaurant next door the chance to come in, browse, and make impulse purchases. Thanks to her work on the new accounting system, Lexa knows this means a lot of the miscellaneous items move and she has set up a couple of cute displays so people can’t miss them. She has even worked some of the items in around the paintings and photographs in the large window facing the sidewalk.

Clarke is impressed. No one else had thought to put the little things in the window displays, preferring to focus on the artists. But if people come in for a mug, it gives them a chance to convince the customer to leave with a print or original piece. As Lexa locks up the front door at 9 p.m., Clarke grins.

“I am the smartest gallery owner in the world!”

Lexa chuckles as she starts to lock down the register and computer. “Oh? Why is that?”

“Because I hired you! You have to know that’s the best Friday night I’ve had in a long time since you’ve done the books! And definitely only surpassed by a festival Friday. I’ve never had so many people in here and usually give up and close about 8. Add in people coming if for mugs or keychains and leaving with more, rock on!” she gushes. “Well done with that window display! When you pay yourself next week, add in an extra quarter.”

Lexa laughs. “A quarter? Gee, boss, your tipping skills are right up there with your accounting skills.”

Clarke winks at her and goes get the cash from the register to put it in the safe. “I’ll have to call O tonight. We sold most of her matted photos. She’ll need to print some more.”

Lexa nods as she finishes logging in the sales for the day. “She did really well. That one lady bought that series of 5 of the war memorials, unframed, to put in her office at, uh…Ft Belvedere?”

Clarke chuckles. “Belvoir. Ft Belvoir. It’s a local army base. Might want to study up on military installations. There are plenty in the area.”

Lexa nods. “Good idea.” She hits enter one last time. “So, final tally for today is $4,324 in profit.”

Clarke’s head whips around. “Say that again?”

Lexa looks up at her. “$4,324. Uh, you did notice the sold sign on your ‘Morning Exploration’ piece, right?” Lexa says with a shit-eating grin.

Clarke hurries over, her eyes dropping open. Just the day before she had been saying she was planning to take the piece off display because no one was showing interest in it. It is an old, crumbling barn in an overgrown field. But the explorer of the title is a deer, easing its head around the old door, as if trying to see what mysteries are inside.

“Holy crap!” Clarke blurts out. “Who paid the $3,000 for that one?”

“A guy that said it reminded him of a place on his grandfather’s old farm. He’s going to hang it in his man-cave,” Lexa replies.

Clarke whoops in joy and hugs the other woman. “THANK YOU! I hate having to give up on a painting!”

As Clarke eases back, she stares into jade green eyes. At first they look terrified but then they slowly change. Clarke watches Lexa’s throat undulate as she swallows nervously. The jade eyes now look curious, not scared.

“You have beautiful eyes,” Clarke whispers.

“So do you,” Lexa replies, staring into seas of blue she could easily get lost in.

When those eyes flare with desire, Lexa quickly looks away and steps back. “So, uh, I guess…we should lock up? Gonna be a nice day tomorrow. Lots of walkers around.”

Clarke nods, her heart pounding. “Right. Walkers. Need to get here early to replace stuff we sold with backstock.”

“Right. Early. So…7:57 for you, boss?” Lexa jokes to break the sudden tension.

Clarke giggles. “Jerk. Just for that I’m getting here at 7:56!”

“Right. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

They finish locking up and, as had become their routine, Clarke drives Lexa home. As they get to the apartment complex, Lexa looks over.

“Thanks. I, uh…will see you tomorrow.”

Clarke nods, smiling. “I can’t wait.”

Lexa grins and gets out, hurrying into the apartment complex before she does something crazy and invites Clarke in. Clarke leans her head against the steering wheel, having nearly asked Lexa out on a date.

“Don’t be a fool, Clarke. Last thing she needs is to worry about dating while getting used to the world once more.”

She lifts her head, puts the car in gear, and drives off. She misses Lexa watching her from the lobby.

“Don’t be a fool, Lexa,” the brunette scolds herself. “The last thing she needs is a freak trying to get used to the world asking her on a date.”

With a sigh, she turns and goes on up to her apartment for another night alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday Clarke shows up at Anya and Raven’s with a bottle of wine from the Occoquan Wine shop, which specializes in bottles from Virginia Wineries, and a pie from the bakery. Raven grins as she takes the packages.

“Wine and Pie. You’ve always been my favorite friend, Princess,” she jokes.

Clarke laughs. “I thought I’ve always been your only friend, Reyes.”

Raven hip checks the blonde and carries the pie and wine into the kitchen. Clarke goes into the living room to see Anya at her computer.

“Stop surfing porn sites and be social, Anya,” she teases.

Anya rolls her eyes. “Just finishing a quote for someone. Dinner is nearly ready so nothing to do but wait for the oven to ding and Lexa to get here.”

Clarke frowns. “I thought she’d be here already. Do I need to go pick her up?”

“Nope. The hardhead bought a bike online. She’s riding it over here to get used to it.”

“Uh, okay. And why does that make her a hardhead?” Clarke asks.

“Because she wouldn’t let me go check it out for her,” Raven answers for her girlfriend. “We warned her it could be a junker with a doctored picture but she’s determined to do it on her own.”

“Oh. I guess I understand. She’s trying really hard to stop being scared about stuff that didn’t bother her before. She’s doing really good, too. She even said I can take her to lunch this week at the diner up the street. She is really amazing! Brave, smart, absolutely incredible,” Clarke gushes.

By the time she is done, the other two are staring at her. Clarke watches them exchange a look, then Anya shakes her head and turns away.

“What?” the confused artist asks.

“Clarke, you sound like you’re falling for Lexa,” Raven replies bluntly.

Clarke can’t stop the blush that colours her cheeks. “What? No! I mean, I just…admire her, that’s all. I mean, she doesn’t need a relationship to worry about while she’s rediscovering freedom. I mean, if she needs me, I’ll be there for her. I mean, as a friend, not something more. I mean- -”

Raven claps a hand over Clarke’s mouth. “If you say ‘I mean’ one more time I will slap you! And I mean that!” Clarke nods. “Look, Clarke, it’s okay. We know you won’t hurt her. But, you know, watch your heart as well as hers, okay? We don’t want either of you to be hurt.”

Clarke sighs. “Yeah, okay. I mean, I just hate seeing her get scared of stuff. It hurts my heart. I mean,- -”

“I swear I will slap you,” Raven interrupts in warning.

Clarke giggles. “Uh, right. Sorry.” She takes a deep breath. “If something more were to happen, Lexa will have to initiate it. I promise.”

“She won’t,” Anya says, still typing. “Her parents messed with her head before we got her away from them. She’s never made the first move since they sent her to that camp. You’ll have to make it but you need to make sure you make it at the right time or she’ll run away like a scared mouse.”

Clarke frowns, hooked on one thing. “Wait…I thought her parents just wanted to send her to that camp?”

Anya turns and studies the blonde, realizing she’s said too much. “Fuck. Uh, no, they packed her out that night. She snuck into the camp office two days later and called my parents for help. They picked Lexa up that day and told her parents to suck it. My dad has something on his sister that made her sign over custody of Lex. I’m not sure what. But, anyway, just two days in that place and Lexa came to believe she is a sinner and that making the first move is letting Satan into that woman’s life, condemning them both to hell. If I ever figure out what they did to her to fuck her up so quickly...” Anya’s voice trails off as she tries to control the anger at one of the many wrongs done to her cousin.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Clarke states.

“Yep. Then she goes to prison and won’t talk about anything that happened inside.” Anya turns away, but not before Clarke sees the tears in her eyes. “People have been fucking with her head since she was 13 and she doesn’t deserve that shit! So you fuck with her I’ll kick your ass.”

Clarke exchanges a look with Raven. Raven shrugs. Both know Anya’s threat is to hide her own emotions. Clarke pats the older woman on the shoulder.

“I’ll take care of her heart, Anya, even if that means just being her friend. I swear.”

Anya just nods and continues working up an insurance quote for someone. There is a light rapping on the door. Raven whispers that it’s Lexa and Clarke’s heart hurts a little more at the tentative tap. Raven opens the door and her jaw drops.

“What the fuck happened to you?!”

Anya and Clarke spin around as Raven pulls Lexa into the apartment. Her cheek is bruised, her lower lip split and swollen. Lexa’s eyes are a dull green. She shrugs.

“You were right. Too good to be true. Bike was stolen. Had the owner’s info engraved under the seat. I asked about it and the guy got pissed. I tried leaving and, well, he still wanted the money.”

Anya storms over. “So he mugged you? That bastard! Tell me you called the police!” Lexa just glares at her. Anya throws her hands in the air. “FUCK! Lexa, you didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Yeah, like that stops the cops from arresting people,” Lexa grunts. She pushes past her cousin and heads to the bathroom. “I need to clean up.”

Raven sighs and goes into the kitchen to get Lexa an ice pack for her mouth. Anya goes back to the computer desk, but she just stares at the screen. Clarke stands for a moment, then moves to the bathroom. She taps on the door.

“Lex? Can I get you anything?”

“No,” comes the soft answer.

“Can I come in?”

There is no answer so Clarke decides it’s not a “no” and eases open the door. Lexa is just staring at herself in the mirror, the water running over the washcloth in her hand. Clarke eases the cloth out and makes Lexa turn around.

“Let me help, Lexa,” she says gently.

Lexa is still speechless as Clarke gently pats at the drying blood, doing her best not to press too hard and hurt the brunette more. She then opens the cabinet and grabs a tube of Neosporin. She squeezes a little out onto her finger and gently spreads it on the split lip. She then gets a small steri strip bandage, squeezes the edges of the split closed, and puts the strip on.

“There. Not the best job but it will work. If it splits more you’ll need a stitch or two.” She studies Lexa’s swelling cheek. “How’s your vision?”

“Fine,” Lexa answers dully.

“Good. Mind if I palpitate your cheek?”

“Yes. You’re an artist, not a doctor,” Lexa points out.

Clarke grins. “I was premed until I finally admitted to my mother and myself my heart was in the artworld, not medicine. Technically, I’m also an EMT even though I’m not with a station anymore.”

“Oh. Uh, I guess you can check it then,” Lexa concedes.

Clarke gently probes the cheekbone. Lexa winces but doesn’t react in a way that makes Clarke think the bone is broken. She also feels nothing out of the ordinary.

“I think it’s fine. Again, if it swells too much or your vision starts getting wonky, you’ll need to go to the ER, okay?”

“Sure. Thanks.”

Raven taps on the doorframe. “Ice delivery for Lexa Woods.”

Lexa tries to grin but it hurts too much. She takes the bag. “Thanks.” She sighs. “So, uh, I guess I should call the cops, huh? I mean, to at least report the bike?”

Clarke shrugs. “It’s up to you, Lexa.”

“Yeah. Do what you want. Don’t worry about old grumpy pants in there. She’ll get over it.”

Lexa chuckles a little. “Yeah, I know. I don’t deserve her.”

“I was thinking she didn’t deserve you,” Raven remarks with a smile.

The trio leaves the bathroom. Raven and Clarke head to the kitchen. Lexa walks up to her cousin.

“Hey,” she starts weakly.

Anya spins her chair seat and stares at her cousin. “You deserve so much, Lexa. Why won’t you believe that? You sure as hell don’t deserve what that prick did to you!”

Lexa nods. “Yeah, I know. I, um…will you help me call the cops? I remember who the bike belongs to so, um, you know, we can turn that guy in for stealing it.”

“And what about what he did to you?” Lexa doesn’t reply. “Lexa…please…sweetie, I love you. Love yourself, too.”

A tear slips down Lexa’s cheek. She shakes her head. “Maybe next time,” she croaks out.

Anya stands and pulls her cousin into a hug. “Okay. This time. But I’m not giving up on you, Lexa. I didn’t when you were 13, I didn’t when you got wrongly convicted, and I’m not now. You hear me?”

Lexa nods. “I hear you,” she whispers.

The two go over to the couch and sit down to make the call together. In the kitchen, Raven and Clarke wipe away their own tears, their hearts hurting for the two women in the living room, especially the one trying to regain her trust of the world around her. Clarke is sure she has never seen anyone so broken before. She is determined to work with Anya and Raven to help fix her, no matter what it costs her personally.

* * *

Despite the rough start to the evening, there is laughter and fun throughout dinner. Just as Raven brings the warmed-up berry pie to the table with a tub of ice cream, the front door opens.

“I’m back, Bitches!” Octavia announces.

Clarke chuckles. “Ah, right, that’s why it’s been so quiet around here.”

“Watch it, Princess,” Octavia warns with a grin giving the blonde a hug. “Have some new pics to develop. I’ll be at the gallery tomorrow. Will you be around?”

“Nope. Supposed to be a good week to see the leaves in the Blue Ridge changing. I’m going to drive the Parkway, stay overnight somewhere, and then drive back up,” Clarke tells her.

“Cool! Lincoln and I are going to do that when he’s off Thursday and Friday. For the same reason.” She walks over to the table. “Since I know Abbott and Costello there, you must be Lexa,” she says extending her hand. “Thanks for the sales.”

Lexa smiles and shakes the hand offered. “My pleasure. They are really great. I love the way you use colour on some. It’s just…such a wow factor for them.”

Octavia grins. “Ah, a true aficionado! She knows real art, not that paint by number crap you do, Princess,” Octavia chuckles.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I’m sorry, did you say you no longer wanted access to a free photo lab and art gallery? I must have misheard you,” she jokes, wiggling a finger in her ear.

Everyone laughs as Octavia plops down in a chair and shrugs. “Eh, you couldn’t live without me so I’m safe. So, Lexa, I hear you’re Anya’s cousin. What dirt can you give us on her?”

Lexa laughs. “You are…different. Good different, but different. As to dirt on Anya, my cousin is a saint and I am surprised you don’t see the halo floating over her head.” She leans towards Anya and stage whispers. “Did I get that right, cuz?”

Everyone laughs again as Anya rolls her eyes.

“Insufferable brat,” she mutters with a twinkle in her eyes.

Raven starts dishing out pie a la mode as they settle into talks about their childhoods. Only Lexa stays quiet unless something is directed at her. It is all she can do to just let the happiness flow over her. THIS is how meals should be spent: laughing, teasing, even flinging dollops of ice cream at people. THIS is what she wants to relearn on the outside. If she can sit at ease at the table, she can be at ease anywhere.

At least that what she keeps telling herself as the evening goes on. And by the end of the night, she almost believes it.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa are making their way to the blonde’s car. Clarke glances at her companion.

“So, you seemed to have fun tonight,” she points out.

Lexa nods. “I did. I mean, it sucked before I got there and right after but other than that, yeah, I had fun. So I never did hear, why didn’t Octavia’s fiancé come?”

“He is working. He’s on overnights for the next few weeks.”

“Overnights?” Lexa stops suddenly. “Wait…he’s a cop?”

Clarke stops and turns to her. “Yeah. Is…that okay? I mean, I know you haven’t met him but Lincoln is a stand-up guy. He’s one of the best cops I know and not just because he’s with O.”

Lexa frowns. “No wonder Anya kept changing the subject,” she mutters. “I know she’s trying to protect me but she needs to share that kind of shit with me and not worry I’m going to go postal or something.”

“That’s true. Just so you know, Octavia’s brother Bellamy is also a cop. Our friends Harper and Maya are EMT’s. Monty is dating Harper and he is an engineer that works with Raven. And Maya’s fiancé is Jasper Jordan of the freaky art. Bellamy’s girlfriend is the artist known as Echo.”

Lexa slowly nods her head. “So that’s the main circle of friends?”

“That’s the whole of us. There are a few others but if it’s a group thing, if schedules allow it, that’s who you’ll see,” Clarke confirms.

Lexa nods, staring at the ground as she thinks through it all. “So…is Jasper as freaky as his art?”

Clarke giggles. “He’s…interesting. Full disclosure: he likes the wacky weed.” Lexa grins. “But he has a good heart, would drop everything to help a friend, and is an amazing shoulder to lean on when you have a broken heart.”

“Ah. Spoken from experience?”

“Sadly, yes. I thought I was going to marry her. She thought she was going to marry a doctor, not a starving artist.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. Makes me glad I never mentioned the trust from my Dad that helped me open the gallery. Otherwise I’d probably be married to that wench and she’d be spending my money. You know very well I’d have no idea.”

Lexa laughs. “True.” She finally looks up. “Thanks for tonight. You know, the doctoring and…and the rest.”

Clarke nods. “Anytime.”

The two stare at each other by the light of the parking lot lights. Clarke tilts her head to the side.

“So, uh, would you like to do my Blue Ridge drive with me? I promise to hit all the best scenic overlooks and tourist traps,” she jokes.

Lexa really considers going then shakes her head. “Thanks, but no. I need to go to a store and get a bike so I can stop bumming rides from you and Anya. I appreciate the offer though and if you go again I may go.”

Clarke smiles and nods. “I’ll hold you to that. And don’t forget lunch out on Wednesday.”

“I won’t.”

The two continue on to Clarke’s car. And once more when Lexa gets out at her apartment, both women are contemplating whether or not they should ask the other woman on a date.

“So, uh, see you Wednesday,” Clarke says.

Lexa smiles at her, nodding. “Wednesday.”

Lexa heads on into her apartment. She tosses her keys on the entry table and locks all 4 locks on the door. She then takes a chair and braces it under the door handle. She then sets the alarm. She lives on the third floor but still goes and checks that each window is locked. She changes into her pajamas, brushes her teeth, re-doctors her lip, and goes into the bedroom. In there, she locks the door, braces a chair under that door handle and checks the window again to make sure it’s locked. When she turns she catches her reflection in the mirrored closet door. She stares at the ugly bruising her face, her slightly disheveled hair. She looks pathetic.

“You’re a coward, Lexa Woods. Scared of every damn thing and every damn body. Don’t fuck up Clarke’s life by dragging her into your paranoid fucking world.”

Lexa turns away from the mirror. She walks over to the bed and carefully turns back the sheets and blanket. She gets in and starts to read. When her alarm clock chimes 10 pm, she turns it off, resets it for 5:30 a.m. and turns off the light.

“Lights out,” she says softly, and for the moment she is back safe in her cell; back in the controlled and ordered world she had gotten accustomed to the past few years.

A tear rolls down her cheek. She slaps it away. Tears make you a target. She takes several deep breaths until her eyes are dry. She rolls over and stares out the window. There are no bars on them. There are no corrections officers to do a bed check. There are no reasons for her to be in bed. Nothing but the damn cycle in her head that goes on and on and on.

Lexa slowly sits up. Hand shaking, she pushes back the covers. She reaches a quivering arm out and turns back on the light. For the first time she takes a good look around her room. Light beige walls. Pictures in frames, not just stuck on the walls with tape or bubblegum. A nice, small recliner in the corner. A flatscreen TV mounted on the wall at the perfect angle to be watched from the bed or the chair. Is it even hooked to cable?

Lexa looks at the nightstand and sees the remote control. She pushes the power button and some old movie comes on. She grins. Who knew Raven was into old movies? She’d expected the mechanical engineer to have on some show about gadgets and gizmos or inventions. Surely there was a channel with shows like that on 24/7. Lexa starts to flip around before settling on an old episode of Big Bang Theory.

No one was banging on bars. No one was yelling at her to turn it off.

“You’re fucking free, Lexa. Start acting like it in here so you can act like it out there!” she orders herself.

She gets up and unbarricades the door. She goes into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. She sees her already portioned out meals for the week, including that night’s meal that had gone uneaten since she had gone to Anya’s. She had spent the morning making these and trying to decide whether or not to back out of dinner knowing Clarke would be there.

Clarke. Now there’s another thing she’s going to have to come to terms with. She has feelings for Clarke. How long can she deny them?

“Why the hell should I? My parents and that…that camp of assholes were wrong about me. I’m not going to condemn someone for loving them. I’m not!” she insists out loud.

Getting angrier with herself, she grabs her dinner for that night: a hamburger, side of pears, dollop of pudding. Just like Sunday nights at Maryville.

“FUCK ME!” she screams and throws the whole container in the sink.

She closes the fridge and goes to the pantry. She nearly rips the door off the hinges as opens it. She grabs the restaurant-size can of pudding and slams it onto the counter. Grabbing the electric can opener she has it open in moments. She opens a drawer and reaches for a plastic spoon. Then her hand freezes.

“No! No, I don’t have to do that!”

She opens another drawer and grabs a metal spoon. It is cold against her hand. She jabs it into the pudding and takes a bite about the size of her normal serving. Then she takes another. And another. And before she knows it the pudding is gone, her stomach is in pain, and she is sitting on the floor of the living room, every light, tv and radio on in the apartment as she laughs uncontrollably.

“From paranoid fruitcake to binge-eating, electricity-wasting, maniacally-laughing fruitcake. Yeah, you’ve made some major strides tonight, Lexa,” she tells herself, not sure if it’s praise or scorn.

She gets up and makes her way back through the apartment turning things off. She throws the empty pudding can away and tosses the spoon in the sink. Grabbing a bottle of water, she goes back into the bedroom. She closes the door and stares at it. She had left the front door barricaded. She turns from the bedroom door. This one…this one she will leave closed but not locked or blocked. She goes and brushes her teeth, mostly to get the chocolate taste out of her mouth.

When she gets back into the bedroom she gets into bed and leaves the TV on. She falls asleep a few hours later to an infomercial about a great Time Life CD collection. Even she knows no one buys CDs anymore and she’s been incarcerated for about 3 years!

When she wakes in the morning she smiles. No one is there to punish her for leaving the TV on. No one is going to punish her for the pudding thing. No. One. Cares. She gets up and looks at herself in the mirror. The bruising from the mugging is a little more pronounced. There is some dried blood on her chin from her lip. She steps closer and stares into her own eyes.

“Okay, it wasn’t much but last night was a step, Lexa. Second step is calling that cop back from last night and agreeing to have the mugging charges filed. Third step…third step is don’t backslide. Stay the course and keep getting better. You can do this. You can,” she insists.

With her moments of affirmation done, she goes to take a shower. Time to get a bus to Potomac Mills and buy a bike and start living her life. And maybe, in a few months, it will be time to renew her driver’s license.

“One step at a time, Lexa. One step at a time,” she reminds herself. “It was just one day.”


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke is nearly to Lexington, VA. For some reason this drive down 80 was not as exciting as her past trips. Normally she’d be singing along to the satellite radio, windows down, moonroof open, stopping to see all the different views of foliage. In the back end of her Jeep Cherokee she had a self-made paint mixing station. Yes, she would actually create colours on the spot to go with the pictures she would take to make sure she could later capture everything just right on canvas.

But today she has only stopped a couple times; only mixed that fall’s colours three times. By now she should have several new paint formulas to create in bulk back at the studio. She had only taken a few snapshots, where normally she’d have filled 1 or 2 memory cards by now. These photos would be her guideline for her future paintings. Today inspiration has eluded her. Instead of feeling free and exhilarated, she just feels lonely.

She forces herself to pull over at the next exit. She goes into a convenience store and buys a soda, even though she has a cooler in the car. Clarke just needed time to think. As she walks back towards the car she an image floats through her head:

_Lexa sits in the passenger seat. She looks up from her phone and sees Clarke walking back. She smiles, her eyes dancing with delight at just seeing the blonde, even though they’d been only separated a few minutes._

Clarke pauses. She sees the image so clearly it’s as if it is really happening. She shakes her head and keeps walking back to the Cherokee. The empty, lonely Cherokee.

“You’re such a freak, Clarke,” she mumbles to herself.

She gets in and points the car north. Her creativity feels stifled. No need to waste any more gas and money on a trip that isn’t reaching her heart.

* * *

Lexa walks along the rows of bicycles at the sporting goods store. When she got her job she had immediately figured out her budget for the month: rent (utilities included), cell phone, cable tv, food, clothes (so she could stop wearing Anya and Raven’s), and miscellaneous. What she hadn’t included was the bonus for selling Clarke’s oil painting. That $300 commission is her bike budget.

She stops when she sees a Framed Elite 2.0 Men’s Bike. Built for city streets it is a perfect commuter bike. Just 7 speeds with a Shimano shifter and a mere 25 pounds to lug up and down stairs. And the electric blue colour is gorgeous! Lexa carefully reaches for the price tag, not daring to believe she can afford it.

“Score!” she cheers softly.

On sale for $217 she can afford a helmet instead of borrowing Anya’s. She quickly pulls the bike off the rack. No way is she going to risk someone snagging it. She finds a helmet that not only fits but is the same blue. She adds black riding gloves, knowing soon she’ll need warmer gloves as the temperature drops. Then she grabs a heavy-duty lock. She thinks a moment, then decides to pass on getting a new backpack. Her beaten up red one with the sling strap will do until her next commission. She really would have preferred to match.

She gets up to the check out and the clerk smiles at her. “Find everything?”

“Everything and more,” Lexa notes.

“Cool. You know, you save an extra 10% if you apply for a credit card today,” the woman says, offering a brochure.

Lexa scans it a moment, then shakes her head. “Tempting, but I’ll pass.” In her mind she smirks. “ _That 10% is a drop in the bucket to your 27% interest rate_.”

Out in the parking lot, Lexa shoves the shopping bag into her pack. She buckles on the helmet and pulls on the gloves. She pedals a few laps around the parking lot. She gets off, pulls her bike tools out of her pack and adjusts the seat. Another few laps and two more adjustments and she declares her new ride perfect. She secures her pack and sets off to ride to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Most importantly pudding since she had eaten the whole can the night before.

As she rides, she can’t help but smile. She used to love going for rides around town when she was in college. She had even rented mountain bikes on a couple vacations and ridden trails with Anya. They had both had so much fun! Anya had mentioned taking Lexa to ride the Potomac path from the airport to Mt Vernon in the Spring. Lexa is aiming to get back into shape so that sort of ride doesn’t kill her!

At Safeway, Lexa locks up her bike and happily pockets the key. Inside she decides to hell with pudding! Her newfound attitude deserves something else. She decides on a bag of chocolate muffins from the bakery. She also gets a couple of frozen dinners. Okay, sure, they are still all compartmentalized but not by her so that’s something, right? Right! She decides.

In no time she is pedaling towards her apartment. She can’t wait to tell Anya about her morning! Her cousin will never believe it!

* * *

“I don’t believe it,” Anya states.

Lexa grins as she chews a bite of muffin. “Believe it! I bought a bike, rode it to the grocery store, and made it home without one second of a panic attack.”

There is a long pause. Long enough Lexa glances at her old iPhone 5 to make sure it’s still working. That will need to be her next splurge!

“Anya, if you’re there stop making me freak about my phone,” she scolds.

Anya chuckles. “Sorry. I just…I am so happy for you, Lexa. Please don’t take this the wrong way, but you know this is just a first step, right?”

Lexa nods. “Yeah, I do. But I did it, Anya. I stayed up late, I ate when I shouldn’t, I took care of myself! Soon you won’t have to worry about your screw-up cousin.”

“Hey! You’re not a screw-up! You never were! And I will always worry about you. It’s my job,” Anya scolds with a smile.

“Ah, I forgot Uncle Gustus ordered you to take care of me all those years ago.”

“Yeah. Threatened to take my new MP3 player if I didn’t! Hmph. But I guess you’re worth it.”

“Gee, thanks. Love you, too.”

Anya chuckles. “So, when are you going to replace that beaten up old phone? I was serious when I said you could have my iPhone 8.”

“Nah, I’m good. I think I’ll go with an LG next time. A couple more commissions and I can make the move to my own plan instead of being your kid,” she grins.

Anya laughs. “Not my fault they didn’t check your i.d. over the phone.” She pauses. “I love you, Lex. Thanks for surviving in there and making it back to me. I really don’t know what I’d done if…”

Lexa sighs. “Yeah, I know. Thanks for not giving up on me when I was giving up on myself. I love you, sis.”

Anya smiles. “I love you, too, sister-cousin. I need to go save someone’s health coverage. Talk to you later.”

“Sounds good. Give Raven a big smooch for me.”

Anya chuckles. “Done. Bye.”

“See ya.”

Lexa hangs up and looks over at her bike leaning against the far wall. Just another step in finding herself again. She stretches out on the couch and turns on the TV. She watches a “Law & Order” episode a moment…then changes the channel…then changes it again. She starts to giggle as she flips through station after station. Okay, so it was a small victory, but no one was angry, no one was screaming, no one was threatening to fight her for doing it. She could watch anything she wanted, even if it is nothing at all.

She finally settles on the Cartoon Network and loses herself in animated fun for a few hours. Yep, another day stronger for sure.

* * *

Clarke sees someone brake to a stop outside the gallery the next morning. Confused she walks up to the door and her eyes widen in surprise.

“Lexa?” she asks as she opens the door.

Lexa looks up from her watch in surprise. “Clarke? I thought you were off in the mountains!”

Clarke hates that she is immediately suspicious. “Came back early. Why are you here?”

Lexa senses her boss’ wariness and it suddenly dawns on her how this might look. Her face pales. “Oh shit. Clarke…it’s not what you think. I swear!” She pats the bike. “I bought this yesterday. Was timing how long it took to get from the apartment to here so I’d know when to leave in the morning. I swear that’s all I was doing! I wasn’t going to enter the gallery!”

Clarke kicks herself when she sees how nervous Lexa is. No…no the woman is beyond nervous to terrified. Clarke steps out and makes a show of looking over the bicycle.

“It’s gorgeous! So how long did it take to get here?” she asks with an easy smile.

Lexa studies the blonde’s blue. Gone is the cloud of suspicion that had darkened them. Now they are as open and trusting as ever. How the hell does Clarke do that? Lexa gulps and looks down at her watch.

“Uh, um, 24 minutes for that route. The other way I tried took 22. So, you know, not much different.”

Clarke chuckles. “You’ve tried two routes?”

Lexa nods and forces a smile to her face. “Yeah, uh, you know, have to make sure I get here before 7:58 so I beat you to work, boss.”

Clarke giggles. “Watch it, woman. Well, I really like it. But when the weather gets cold what will you do?”

Lexa shrugs. “Buy a warmer jacket, I guess.”

Clarke laughs. “Or maybe start riding with me. I tend to be on time if I’m worried about both of us getting here to open.”

Lexa grins. “Well, then we’ll make sure I ride with you during the holiday shopping season.”

Clarke nods. “Good plan.”

“So, um, why are you here? I thought your trip would last longer.”

Clarke shrugs and leans against the door frame. “Just…wasn’t feeling it. I mean, things were pretty but I just didn’t have the inspiration. I’ll try again next Monday. Maybe then I can convince you to go with me.”

Lexa slowly smiles. “Maybe you can. We’ll see.” The two stand there a moment in comfortable silence until Lexa’s phone alarm goes off. “Uh, I need to go. Got an appointment.”

“Not a job interview, is it?” Clarke teases.

Lexa grins. “No, boss.” She pauses, the whispers. “Shrink.”

“Ah,” Clarke says, getting serious. “That’s cool, Lex. After the shit you’ve dealt with it’s good you’re seeing someone. If you ever need an extra appointment or something, just say, okay?”

“Thanks. I kinda thought you’d be okay but was still a little nervous. So, um, see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll be here at 7:56 waiting for you,” Clarke promises.

Lexa grins. “Right. I’ll hold my breath on that one.”

Clarke laughs as Lexa pushes off and starts back up the hill. The blonde can’t help but watch the muscles flexing under the riding pants. Damn! Nice! Clarke shakes her head and goes back into the gallery. She locks the door and makes her way back to her studio. She had planned to start trying to commit what she saw yesterday to canvas.

Instead she walks up to her easel and stares at the pairs of eyes staring out at her. No less than 10 sets are there, some darkened and slanted in a scowl, otherwise bright and happy.

But all are a striking shade of green.

“Damn you, Clarke. Get her out of your mind!”

When Lexa arrives at the doctor’s office, she stares at her new bike. Until she had seen Clarke, she hadn’t realized this colour is nearly the same shade of blue as Clarke’s eyes when the woman is happy.

“Damn you, Lexa. Get her out of your mind!” she mumbles to herself as she goes into her doctor’s office. Boy did she have a lot to talk about this week!


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday Lexa allows Clarke to take her to lunch at the small café up the street. Off the beaten path, it’s usually pretty calm compared to the two restaurants along the waterfront and this day it didn’t disappoint. The two share stories of their childhoods, focusing only on the good for the most part. Things only darken a little when Clarke tells Lexa about losing her father, Jake, to cancer when she was 17.

As they walk back down the street, the owner of one of the other stores steps out and greets them. The woman is wearing bright yellow capri pants and a  _very_   tight blouse with large flowers all over it. Her graying hair has been dyed a yellow that almost matches the pants, though Lexa imagines the woman was going for blonde. And despite her “Sweet, Southern Belle” act, she is the town gossip and busy-body. Clarke groans softly when she sees the woman. No doubt she’s been wanting this meeting with Lexa for days.

“Clarke! Good to see you! This must be your new gallery manager,” the woman gushes, looking Lexa over. There is a hunger in her eyes that is hard to disguise. “Why, hello there.”

Oh, yeah…and she is notoriously bi-sexual though she would never admit it out loud.

Clarke smiles but Lexa can tell it’s fake. “Very astute, Marsha. Lexa Woods, meet Marsha Cox. Marsha has been a store owner here for years.”

Marsha gives Clarke a saccharine smile and extends her hand to Lexa. “Pleased to meet you, Lexa. I swear, Clarke makes me sound so old! I’m only a few years older than her, you know.” Clarke just barely manages not to roll her eyes; the woman is in her late 40’s. “So, what brings you to our little town?”

“Uh, just needed a change of pace. And I wanted to put my business management degree to good use by helping a small business grow,” Lexa replies somewhat honestly.

“Oh, how wonderful! If you do a good job down there maybe I’ll hire you away,” the woman flirts.

Lexa blushes and tries to move away, only to realize Marsha is still holding her hand. The brunette swallows nervously and gently extracts herself.

“Uh, I don’t know. I really like the art and stuff,” Lexa mumbles

“Well, I have art, sugar! Maybe you could come see my dark room sometime. I’ll show you my ‘special’ pics,” she vamps.

Clarke sees Lexa is getting a little overwhelmed. She puts herself between the two women. “Well, Marsha, we really need to hurry on. Just got a stack of prints in we need to get ready for the public.”

Marsha tries but can’t hide her irritation. “Oh, of course. Well, you two run along. Lexa, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we… _bump_   into each other again,” she purrs, not at all hiding her interest.

Lexa just nods, not trusting her voice at the moment. Clarke lets her friend set the pace and quickly gets the door unlocked when they arrive at the gallery. Lexa immediately goes to the check counter and drops down into the chair there, taking some deep breaths to try to calm her racing heart. Clarke steps towards her but doesn’t crowd her.

“Sorry about Marsha. Can I get you a drink or something?”

Lexa shakes her head. “No. I just…shit…she’s like so many of the women who would…want stuff. Just…made me real uncomfortable.”

“I get it. She makes me uncomfortable and I haven’t had the experiences you’ve had. You sure I can’t get you a drink or something?”

Lexa smiles and shakes her head. “No, I’ll be fine. Just have to breathe a little.”

“Okay. I’m going to go keep signing and numbering prints. If you need me, holler.”

Lexa nods. “I will. Promise.”

As Clarke walks away, Lexa decides she needs to do something simple and mundane. She grabs the feather duster and starts to clean. And slowly she starts to calm.

A little while later, Lexa stands from dusting under Octavia’s photo racks when she hears the front door open. She walks around the angled wall that divides the gallery and sees a lanky young man in saggy jeans, a Pink Floyd t-shirt, and well-worn Doc Martens. His hair hangs down into his eyes. He looks like he has walked into the wrong store. She lifts an eyebrow.

“Can I help you?” she asks, tightening her grip on the handle of the duster.

He stares at her a second, then slowly lifts his hand to point at her. “It’s you!”

“Uh, me who?” she asks, even more wary now.

“The one I was destined to meet today.”

Lexa’s eyes widen in shock and disbelief. “Excuse me?”

The man steps closer. “Do you believe we are all just specks of dust floating around in the air, just waiting to find that other speck of dust that creates our world for that instant, that split second in time until another gust of winds blows us apart, our arms reaching out to each other until a swirl of wind brings us close enough to cleave to each other once more?”

Not only had he said the words, he had acted them out, ending by reaching out to her longingly. By the time he finishes, Lexa is biting her lip to keep from laughing. He is so sincere she doesn’t want to hurt his feelings.

“You must be Jasper Jordan,” she states.

He grins. “I am. But you can call me Dusty, my little dust mote,” he winks.

Lexa finally laughs. “Clarke is right. You are…original.”

“Jasper! You better not be scaring Lexa away with one of your wonky ideas about us all being dust!” Clarke warns as she walks to the front of the gallery.

Jasper chuckles and gives her a hug. “Nope. She figured out who I am so I don’t think she’s scared off. And she didn’t hit me with the duster, either, so I took that as a good sign.”

Lexa shrugs. “Just didn’t want to break the duster. The boss isn’t good about picking up cleaning supplies.”

Clarke rolls her eyes as Jasper grins. Clarke turns back to him.

“So, what brings you here?”

“Lexa left a message saying two of my statues sold. I came by to get an idea of which ones might click with the aura of those left,” he explains, completely serious.

Lexa frowns in confusion. “The aura of those left?”

Clarke grins. “Another one of Jasper’s beliefs: even though he makes them at different times, the energy he is consumed by during his creative process is infused into the piece and when placed with other pieces it can manifest good or bad mojo. Certain statues will mix with others to create dark energy while others create light. He has to see which ones are left to know which new ones to bring.”

Lexa grins. “So, you need to see what pieces cleave to each other like dust motes.”

Jasper laughs and goes over to pull Lexa into a hug. “You listened to me! You get me!” He stares deep into her eyes. “You complete me!”

Clarke pops him upside the back of the head. “Down, boy! Not only is she not batting on your team, you are engaged to one of my best friends, remember?”

Jasper rolls her eyes. “Maya is my soul mate, my mountain, my rock of inspiration. Lexa completes me metaphorically, not sexually.”

“Gee…thanks,” Lexa remarks dryly.

Clarke giggles. “Jasper, you are a mess! Go play with your statues until you know which two to bring in. Lexa will have your commission check ready for you when you finish up.”

“Wicked!” He grins at Lexa. “So, do you like my art?”

Lexa thinks about the strange, abstract pieces. Some are 3-D paintings with multiple mediums; the statues are shaped and painted in fantastical shapes, almost like dream images made stone. Surprisingly, she does.

“I do. They are like ghost images, things you see when your eyes are closed but you’re not quite asleep yet. Those things in our subconscious that will eventually meld together to become our dreams,” she answers him.

Clarke’s jaw is open in shock. Jasper drops to his knees in front of Lexa.

“Oh, you are the Commander of my Blood! You truly understand what flows through me.”

Clarke shoves him over. “Oh for fucks sake, Jasper,” she grunts, laughing.

Lexa chuckles. “Commander of the Blood…I like that title. Might need to get a sign made.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You two are giving me a headache. I’ll be in my studio.”

After she leaves, Jasper stands. He offers his hand to Lexa.

“Now that I’ve finished bugging Clarke, let me officially say, I am Jasper Jordan. It’s good to meet you.”

Lexa shakes his hand. “Good to meet you, too. You’re like no one I’ve ever known before, Jasper.”

“Is that good?” he asks with a grin.

Lexa nods, smiling sincerely. “Very good.”

“Cool. So, I’m going to go check the aura of my art. Then I’ll grab a couple pieces out of my trunk.”

“So that whole aura thing was real?” Lexa asks.

“Yep. I can’t explain it,” he shrugs. “I just…get a feeling what goes together. I guess in some ways certain statues together speak to my heart and I hope whoever would like them feels the same when they see them.”

Lexa nods. “Makes sense. I think all good art has the heart of the artist inside. It makes sense certain pieces go better together.”

Jasper nods. “Exactly. But if Clarke asks…it’s all voodoo in my head,” he finishes with a stage whisper.

Lexa laughs. “I’ll remember that.”

She goes back to dusting and straightening as Jasper goes back to become one with his art. It is a strange and yet enjoyable afternoon.

* * *

For the next two weeks things go smoothly at the gallery. Clarke was finally able to take her trip down the Blue Ridge and has enjoyed committing the views she had seen to canvas in a wild riot of colours. Lexa would almost believe she is looking at some of Octavia’s photos the pieces are so beautiful. As Clarke double checks the books at the end of this Sunday, Lexa studies the new works.

“These are amazing, Clarke. I can’t even make a stick figure look human.”

Clarke grins. “Thanks. You know, having you running things out there has really helped me get these done. Normally I get stopped by customers and sometimes lose the flow. Thank you for being so dependable. I really appreciate it.”

Lexa blushes a little. “Thank you for saying that.”

The two had gone out to lunch a few more times. Clarke had even joined Lexa for dinner at Anya’s and Raven’s one night. As they are getting ready to lock up for the night, Lexa shocks them both.

“Come to dinner with me. At my place.”

Clarke looks over in surprise. “Really? Are you sure?”

Lexa nods. “I am. I make mean spaghetti and salad with garlic bread.”

Clarke smiles. “Sounds good. How about you leave your bike in the kitchenette and I drive you home. I can pick you up tomorrow to come get it.”

Lexa nods. “Sounds good.”

She goes outside and gets her bike. By the time she returns, Clarke is ready to go. Lexa gets her bag and jacket. As they make the drive to the apartment, Lexa squeezes her hands together.

“You know, I haven’t thanked you lately. Giving me that job helped me in more ways than I knew it would. I’ve had fewer panic attacks. The nightmares are easing. I feel…I feel a purpose I hadn’t felt in a long time.” She looks over at the blonde. “You did that for me, Clarke. I wanted you to know that. You’re giving me my life back. I can never thank you enough.”

It takes a Clarke several seconds to get her emotions under control. She reaches over and squeezes Lexa’s arm.

“Thank you for saying that. I think you give me too much credit, though. You had the guts to walk in the door. You’ve got so much inner strength, Lexa. I think it just got hidden for a while. I’m glad I’ve been able to help you let it back out into the light.” She chances a glance at the woman beside her. “I’m proud to have you as my friend.”

Lexa gives her a small smile. “I’m glad to be your friend, too,” she replies quietly.

* * *

Clarke looks around Lexa’s apartment and grins. “Whoa!”

Lexa looks at her in confusion. “What?”

“Well, this is the first time I’ve been in your place but it’s like déjà vu! I’d swear I’ve seen all this before.”

She stands with her hands on her head, an exaggerated look of awe on her face. Sure Lexa lives there now but she has nothing so pretty much everything in sight is Raven’s. The only exceptions are pics of her and Anya as kids, a small statue of a warrior woman standing beside her warhorse, and an old laptop computer that has definitely seen better days.

Lexa rolls her eyes and throws a couch pillow at her. “Smart ass. Want a drink? I have water, Coke, orange juice and beer.”

“I’ll take a Coke. I’m worried I’ll fall asleep on you if I have a beer,” Clarke admits.

Lexa’s glad her back is the blonde as she feels her face flush when a not-so-innocent image of Clarke literally falling asleep on her flashes through her mind. She shakes her head and grabs a can out of the fridge and fills a glass with ice. She carries them into the other room.

“Make yourself at home. I’m guessing you know where everything is,” she teases.

Clarke chuckles. “You could say that since I helped Rae move most of this stuff in here.” She plops on the couch and turns on the TV. “Awesome! Pitch Perfect 3! I love these movies!”

Lexa grins as she puts water on to boil and starts to heat up some spaghetti sauce she had made the night before. “Yeah, I have to admit, they’ve become my guilty pleasure. Pretty happy they keep showing that one on HBO. Of course, I have a lot of catching up to do when it comes to shows so I’m sort of becoming a couch potato now that I accept I don’t have to do lights out at 10.” She chuckles. “And thank goodness the electric is part of the rent because more than once I’ve slept through the night with the TV on.”

Clarke smiles. “I believe that. I’d say you’re entitled.” She gets up and goes into the kitchen. “So, can I help?”

Lexa is chopping a tomato and a green pepper sits on a paper towel to be done next. “Wanna clean and rip the lettuce?”

“Rip? Why not chop it?”

“Because at least 15 cooking shows I’ve seen in the last 3 days say to rip, not chop lettuce,” Lexa explains with a grin.

Clarke laughs. “Damn! You really are catching up on everything.”

“Yeah. Even infomercials.” Lexa pauses in her chopping. “Is it nuts that getting lost in the TV is helping me rediscover myself?”

Clarke smiles at her. “Not at all. I am sure it is reminding you of things you used to love and things you wanted to do. I say boob-tube to your heart’s content until something better comes along.”

Lexa grins and goes back to chopping. “Yeah…I think I will.”

She kicks herself that her first thought is maybe Clarke could be that “something better.” Clarke quickly turns to the sink before Lexa catches her staring. The blonde can’t help but hope that maybe she could be that “something better.” When she finishes washing the lettuce, Clarke hops up to sit on the island. Lexa gives her a glare.

“What are you doing?”

“I always sat here while Anya cooked for Raven and me,” Clarke explains.

“We are not savages, Clarke. Get down,” Lexa orders with a grin.

Clarke shrugs. “We are what we are,” she replies as she hops down.

Lexa chuckles as Clarke goes back to ripping the lettuce…while standing by the island. Before long the two are working around each other in the kitchen as if they had been doing it for years. Lexa has a slight smile on her face that completely intrigues Clarke. The artist metaphorically slaps herself upside the head.

“ _You finally stop drawing her eyes and now you are thinking about drawing her mouth. Get a grip, Creeper!_ ” she scolds herself.

For her part, Lexa is lost in her memories. She remembers helping her aunt and cousin in the kitchen. She wasn’t sure her own parents knew where the kitchen in their mansion was located. They probably just assumed food magically appeared on the table. They’d have had a fit if Lexa had DARED stoop so low as to act like a cook! But Aunt Indra’s kitchen had been a place to laugh, sing and have fun.

“Why are you smiling?” Clarke asks softly.

Lexa blushes and stops buttering the bread. She slowly turns. “Just…remembering. You know Anya can cook, right?” Clarke nods. “Her mom taught us everything about cooking and enjoying the whole process of preparation, experimentation, and then dining on what we made. We could sing and dance and laugh as we cooked. It was so…so…perfect.” She blushes again and looks down. “I couldn’t help but think cooking with you has that same…same special feeling,” she finishes at a whisper.

Clarke swallows hard. She saw the dual looks in Lexa’s eyes before the brunette had looked down: fear and desire. Clarke feels a flock…herd…squadron…oh, whatever the hell a thousand butterflies are called, take off in her stomach. She takes a step closer and lifts her hand to Lexa’s cheek, gently urging her to look up. Diamond eyes lock onto emeralds.

“I swear to you, Lexa, I don’t want anything from you you’re not willing to give. Your job is not dependent on the next two minutes. Our friendship will not end if this doesn’t go well. I want nothing from you but what you want to offer,” she reiterates. She watches Lexa’s throat undulate. “May I kiss you? Please?”

Lexa tries to speak but all words have left her mind. She can only nod nervously. Clarke pauses to make sure the woman means it then slowly leans in. Neither one is sure who moans first as their lips meet. Clarke had never believed in fireworks from just a smooch but now she does. Her whole body shivers as she feels the soft yet firm lips against hers, tasting a bit of butter. She slowly leans back and sees Lexa’s eyes are closed.

“Lexa?” Clarke whispers.

Lexa’s brow furrows. “I’m scared to open my eyes. Was it terrible?”

Clarke giggles softly. “It was beautiful, Lexa.”

Lexa slowly opens her eyes and sees the desire in Clarke’s. “No one has kissed me like that since…well, maybe ever,” she admits. “Could you…again?” she asks nervously.

Clarke nods and leans in, this time bringing her free hand to Lexa’s hip. Lexa instinctively leans closer to the slightly shorter woman. Clarke again doesn’t push the kiss, instead letting Lexa lead once they are together. The time Lexa opens her mouth a little, sucking at the blonde’s lower lip. Clarke moans, pressing Lexa against the counter. Lexa brings her hands up, one grasping the back of Clarke’s shirt, the other tangling into blonde hair that is as soft as she had imagined. For the next five minutes they lose themselves in kisses of discovery and desire. Their hands make careful explorations of each other, noting places that make each other squirm or gasp. They would have gone on longer but the oven timer goes off to announce the spaghetti should be ready. Clarke smiles.

“You are an amazing kisser,” she praises.

Lexa blushes. “You, too. You were…thank you for…how you did things.”

Clarke’s eyes get serious. “I don’t want to hurt you, Lexa. Ever. But I will warn you I am hungry and when my stomach growls it is loud and a complete turn off.”

Lexa chuckles. “Noted. Pop the bread in the toaster oven for 5 minutes while I deal with the pasta and sauce.”

“Okay. And Lexa?” Lexa looks over. “After we eat we can completely pick up where we left off.”

Lexa grins, her cheeks red once more. “I’d…I’d really like that.”

Clarke smiles, wondering if Lexa knows how adorable she is with her flushed cheeks. Clarke pops the bread in and finishes the forgotten salad. Soon the two are moving everything to the living room to eat in front of the TV, another bit of freedom that Lexa is making the most of!

When they finish eating, they kiss some more, hands venturing just under each other’s shirts without going all the way to what they really want. By mutual agreement, they decide to take things slowly and to keep things purely professional at the gallery.

Of course, Clarke figures her secret paintings of Lexa’s various body parts is technically professional, but she still won’t mention them. As Lexa walks Clarke down to the lobby both women are smiling so much they make the Joker look like a mourner.

“Thanks for dinner and…and everything,” Clarke says. “Maybe tomorrow night I can return the favor. I mean, I promise I won’t cook. No need to kill you or give you indigestion for days. But maybe I can get some take out and you can come to my place for a little ‘Netflix and Chill.’ How’s that sound?”

“Good. Except- -”

“- -what’s Netflix and Chill?” they finish together, both giggling. Clarke gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

“Ask Anya. Better yet, ask Raven. She’ll give you more graphic details.”

Lexa laughs. “Ah. Um, I think I’ll just…let you show me.”

Clarke nods. “Deal.” She brings her hand up and strokes Lexa’s cheek. “Thank you for trusting me tonight.”

“You are easy to trust. That’s what I lo…uh, that’s what makes you You,” Lexa corrects quickly, blushing yet again.

Clarke nods. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Lexa nods back. “Tomorrow.”

They share one more quick kiss then Clarke hurries out the door, worried she may not go if she takes any longer. Neither of them are ready for a sleepover, that’s one thing she does know. Lexa watches until Clarke’s car pulls out then goes back upstairs to her apartment. As she cleans up the dinner dishes she can’t stop smiling. She’d had a crush on Clarke for a while. Almost from day 1. Who’d have thunk Clarke felt the same?

“What a damn good day,” Lexa says as she turns off the night and heads to the bedroom to watch TV.

And to look up the term “Netflix and Chill” so she doesn’t look like a complete newbie when she sees Clarke the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite the promise to remain professional, the two women share a few kisses before opening the gallery for the day. Lexa is working on redoing a window display to showcase pieces that have a Halloween air to them. As she sets one of Jasper’s pieces on a small stand, she notices a woman sitting outside on the bench in the courtyard made by the two buildings that make up the shops where the gallery is located. Curious, Lexa moves towards the door. The woman is crying. Maybe she has special needs and is lost?

Before she can do anything, Clarke walks past her and out the door. She walks over and sits down next to the woman. Lexa just watches them.

Clarke takes her mother’s hand. “Who?”

Abby takes in a deep breath. “Benjamin,” she says as she exhales. “Infection set in. We…we tried to get it under control but…” she doesn’t need to finish the sentence.

Clarke wraps her arm around her mom’s shoulder and pulls her close. “I’m so sorry. I thought he was going to beat it for good this time.”

“Me, too,” Abby croaks as she lets her daughter comfort her. Benjamin had first been diagnosed two years before. He had been cancer free for nearly 4 months when it raged back with a vengeance. Just as things had started to look good, the infection came and in just a few days he was gone. “I was going to ask you to do his portrait this weekend. Now…now he won’t make the Wall of Hope.”

Abby leans her head on Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke kisses her mother’s head and just holds her, ready to sit there for as long as the dedicated doctor needs her.

In the gallery, Lexa watches a few minutes then moves away from the door to give the duo some privacy. She guesses the beautiful woman is Clarke’s mother. Actually, she hopes she is Clarke’s mother. Otherwise she must be an ex and Lexa hates the feeling in her stomach at that thought.

“You’ve no right to be jealous, you fool,” she scolds herself.

She grabs a few more items for the window and decides she will buy some fake cobwebs, a few plastic spiders and other decorative items to help spruce up the window. Cool weekends had made for a lot of strolling shoppers lately. Time to make sure they want to walk into the gallery. She is looks up as the bell over the door rings and smiles at the older couple that has entered.

“Hello. Welcome to Griffin Rising. Are you looking for anything in particular?”

“No, no, just looking around.”

“Well, enjoy the looking. Cover charge is only $5 today,” Lexa jokes, making the woman chuckle and the man almost smile. Almost. “ _Oomph. Tough customer_ ,” she thinks to herself.

She continues with her straightening and rearranging to showcase fall art. She has just refilled Octavia’s rack when the man steps out from behind the wall.

“Got a question for you,” he says gruffly.

Lexa nods and follows him back to Jasper’s area. She can’t help but chuckle to herself as she thinks about how many people have to ask what some of his artwork depicts. It is definitely not for everyone. The man points to a piece that is a particular favorite of Lexa’s. She couldn’t tell you why, it just is.

“How much is that one there?”

Lexa smiles. “That particular piece is $250. All of Jasper’s pieces are originals and come with certificates of authenticity. He signs the bottom of each one, too, to help with the provenance should you decide to sell it in the future,” she tells him.

He looks over at his wife. “That’s the one I want for my birthday.”

The woman smiles. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure. It reminds me of my childhood. It will go good with the other Jasper Jordan’s I have,” he insists.

The woman smiles at Lexa. “We’ll take it.”

Lexa smiles and carefully lifts the sculpture from the stand. “Wonderful! I’ll wrap it up and box it for you. Feel free to keep looking around while I do so.”

The couple nods. Lexa walks up to the counter, chuckling to herself. If she’d been a betting woman she would have laid money on the man liking Octavia’s monument pictures, not Jasper’s art. Lexa is almost sorry to see this piece go. If you look at it from one angle, it looks like an ocean wave bursting over a rocky shore. From another angle, it is a woman, opening her arms to the sky. The blue glaze Jasper had used is transparent enough that strange little designs in black or red peek through the colours. Lexa almost hates to see it go. Seeing the couple still at the back of the store, she pulls out her phone and takes a picture of it.

“There. Now I’ll always have a way to remember it,” she mumbles proudly as she starts to wrap it in bubble wrap. She then pulls out a box and slides the piece inside. She makes a note to call Jasper to let him know the piece sold and slips the box into a shopping bag. She adds a card for the store and the papers for the piece. As she finishes, the couple walk up. They also have a couple of mugs and two of Octavia’s prints. Lexa notices one of them is the Iwo Jima Memorial. “I love that picture. Did you see the rendering the gallery owner did based off that picture?”

The woman’s eyes sparkle. “No! Where is that?”

Lexa leads them to where some of Clarke’s smaller prints are matted and set into antique crates. She quickly flips through and pulls out one double matted with black on the inside and red on the outside. The painting Clarke had done was the memorial at sunset just like the photo. But she had managed to take the natural colours of the sunset and turn them into the American flag. In the foreground of the painting, a Marine stands saluting the Memorial, a little boy beside him mimicking the salute as he looks at the Marine. The picture is titled “Saluting Our Inspiration”. The woman inhales happily.

“Oh! That is beautiful! Is there a larger version?”

“I’m afraid not. The original is already sold and the larger copies sold out soon after. The 5”x7” size is all we have left.”

“Well, we’ll take it. We can get it double framed with the picture,” she decides.

Lexa nods. “That will be beautiful!”

She carries the print up and adds it to the sale. By the time she finishes ringing everything up, it is a nice $400 sale. She waves goodbye. As the couple leaves. She grins and shakes her head.

“Just proof you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover,” she reminds herself.

She picks up the phone to leave Jasper a message. As it is ringing, she looks out and sees Clarke still sitting with the woman. Almost as if she can feel Lexa’s gaze, Clarke turns and looks towards the gallery. Lexa just grins and waves as Jasper answers the phone.

Outside, Clarke sees Lexa on the phone. Who is she calling? Maybe she’s seeing someone? Oh, stop that shit, Clarke! She mentally pops herself upside the head. She knows Lexa is not out playing the field, though the woman surely deserved to if she wanted!

“How’s your manager doing?” Abby asks.

Clarke smiles. “Really well. She is so smart when it comes to the books and everything.”

“Thank God for that,” Abby taunts her daughter.

Clarke chuckles. “I know, I know. I suck at the mathematical side of the business. As long as I don’t lose Lexa I will be fine. I actually have a financial system now. Don’t ask me to explain it, but it’s like a real system. I am so glad Anya asked me to take a chance with Lexa.”

Abby had been studying her daughter. She smiles knowingly. “And she is pretty hot, too.”

“Yeah, she is.” Clarke suddenly blushes as she realizes what she’s admitted. “MOM! Damn you!”

Abby chuckles. “I was just checking. Wanted to see if you’ve gone blind from learning spreadsheets.”

Clarke sighs. “Okay, here’s the thing. You know her past. Bad things happened to her. We’re taking it slowly. I told her she can dictate the speed. We had dinner last night at her place and, you know, kissed a little. She’s coming to my place tonight.” She looks at her mom. “At first I thought it was just how sad her story was and how pretty she is. But it’s more than that, Mom. I really want to get to know her and see where this could go.”

Abby nods. “Wow. It’s been a long time since you felt that way about someone.”

Clarke grunts. “You mean since Finn. You know that was me trying to be straight.”

“I know that. Did he ever come to accept that?”

“Sure. I mean, he’s dated others since we broke up. He’s fine now.”

“You told me he gives you the creeps whenever he hangs out with your group of friends,” Abby points out.

Clarke grunts again. Abby chuckles, remembering her husband grunting like that when he didn’t want to face the truth. She pulls Clarke close and kisses her temple.

“Thank you for this talk.”

“It helped?”

“It did. Now, let’s go inside so I can meet the woman trying to weasel her way into my daughter’s heart.”

Clarke chuckles and stands. She holds her mother’s hand as they walk to the gallery. They see Lexa putting two pictures onto Octavia’s rack.

“Good sale earlier?”

“Very good. Two of Octavia’s prints, one of your 5x7’s and Jasper’s ‘Water Goddess’ statue.”

Clarke frowns. “Really? That’s one of his that I actually liked looking at!”

Lexa laughs. “I liked it, too. Took a picture to remember it by. They also bought a couple of mugs. Nice sale overall. Turns out the guy collects Jasper Jordan statues.

Clarke’s eyes widen. “Ooooh! I thought I recognized those two! Did it shock you as much as it did me?”

Lexa laughs. “Definitely.”

Clarke turns to her mother. “Lexa, I’d like you to meet my mother, Dr. Abby Griffin. Mom, this is Lexa, math genius and saleswoman first class.”

Lexa blushes. “Uh, hi, Dr. Griffin. Clarke speaks too highly of me. I’m just a simple business manager.”

“If you can do math without using your fingers, you’re a genius to my daughter,” Abby jokes. Lexa laughs. Clarke glares at her mother. “Anyway, it’s nice to meet you. Please, call me Abby.”

“Thank you. You, um, looked sad earlier. I’m sorry if you lost someone,” Lexa says sympathetically.

Abby smiles. “Thank you for saying that. It’s days like today that I hate that I chose pediatric oncology as my specialty.”

“People like you are so special. Not everyone could do what you do,” Lexa notes.

Abby nods. “Thank you again.” She nudges her daughter. “Keep her around. I like her.”

Clarke grins. “Ah, the mom seal of approval. Just what I was waiting for,” she says with a wink to Lexa.

Lexa chuckles. “Job security. Awesome!”

The trio laughs. Clarke then takes her mom to the studio to show her a portrait she is working on for one of the doctors at the hospital. Lexa goes back to straightening up. When the door rings again, she looks over and grins.

“Hey!”

“Hey, girl. So, Clarke hasn’t driven you insane yet?” Raven asks.

Lexa smiles. “Definitely not. What brings you here today?”

Raven shrugs. “Had to take a mental health day. Thought I’d see if you two wanted to go to lunch. I mean, you’re better about lunch out, right?”

Lexa nods. “I am. We usually go to the little deli up the street. It never gets too crowded.”

“Cool! I love their BLT’s. Did I see the Doc’s hearse out there?”

Lexa’s eyes widen. “Abby drives a hearse?”

Raven laughs. “Oops, sorry. Forgot you’re still learning everyone. She drives a Ford Flex which looks like a modern-day hearse.” She steps closer. “So, uh, you all good here? And, like, with things?”

Lexa smiles. “Every day is better than the last. Tell Anya to stop worrying about me.”

Raven grins. “I told her you’d see through my ‘caring friend’ routine.”

“You are a caring friend and you know it. But I also know you take things at face value so if I look happy you know it. That said, if I were lying, you’d see that, too. I promise you, Raven, I am very happy. I’m getting my life back and it is wonderful.”

“Good! Then you’ll be up for a party soon? Our annual Halloween bash, costumes required with prizes for the best ones, food, friends, and booze. I make some funky fun stuff and people bring their own, too.”

Lexa thinks a moment, biting her lip as she considers things. “What…um…how many people?” she asks nervously.

“Not too many. I mean, there’s us, that’s 4. Jasper and Maya. Monty and Harper. Bellamy and Echo. Octavia and Lincoln. Ummm…Finn usually crashes it with his date du jour. A few others. Maybe 20 tops. Unless it’s more like 30. Some people just breeze in then breeze out. Other than the costumes it’s a pretty chill party. We’re all old farts now that can’t risk getting arrested,” she jokes.

Lexa stiffens. Raven’s smile crashes to the ground as she realizes what she’s said.

“Oh…oh, fuck. Lexa, I didn’t mean it like…fuck, that was stupid to say,” she groans.

Lexa swallows hard. “Hey, uh, no problem. Trust me when I say you’re right: getting arrested sucks. Look, don’t…don’t not be you around me. The more you are you the quicker I get over things.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Good. So if I let it slip that sometimes Anya and I play bad girl and dirty cop you’d be cool?”

Lexa busts out laughing. “No, no I won’t. But for much different reasons than my past, you sicko.”

Raven chuckles then looks past her. “Hey, Doc! Clarke, when are you going to get as beautiful as your mother? I mean, come on, you can’t stay an ugly duckling forever!”

Clarke rolls her eyes as Abby pulls Raven into a hug.

“You are always good for my mood and my ego, Raven.”

“I try, Doc. So, can I escort you three lovely ladies to lunch?”

“I’m up for it,” Clarke answers.

“I could use a bite. Not sure the last time I ate,” Abby admits.

“Awesome!” She hooks one arm through Lexa’s arm and one through Abby’s. “I’ll escort the lovely ladies. Clarke, you lock up.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Remind me again why I am friends with you?”

“Ah, you couldn’t live without me, Princess, and you know it.”

Clarke goes to get her jacket and Lexa’s. Then they all go up the street to enjoy lunch and laughter. It is a great way to spend the hour.

* * *

A few days later, Clarke has gone to deliver the finished portrait she had done to the doctor who wants to put it in her new office. Lexa is fine puttering around the store and making notes of things to order before Thanksgiving so they will have it for the holiday shoppers. She is even looking at catalogs to see what other items she might suggest to Clarke.

When the door opens she looks up and smiles. “Welcome to Griffin Rising. Can I help you with anything today?” she asks the man standing just inside the door. Something about him makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

“No. I’m good,” he says, staring at her uncomfortably long. “So…you’re Lexa.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow and moves towards the emergency call button. “You seem to have me at a disadvantage,” she states.

She studies him carefully. His hair flops down across his forehead, nearly concealing one of his brown eyes. What she can see of his eyes she doesn’t like. There is a harshness in them despite the smile on his face. He extends his hand.

“My name is Finn. I figure Clarke mentioned me,” he says smugly.

“Actually, no she didn’t. Raven did, though. It’s good to meet you.”

She doesn’t shake his hand.

He drops his hand and steps closer. “So, what brings you to this little gallery in this little town outside the Nation’s Capital?”

“Just wanted a place to use my business degree to help a small business thrive,” she answers. “Have you known Clarke long?”

He smiles, again it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Since we were kids. And for a few years…intimately,” he adds, making her stomach churn.

“I see. Well, feel free to look around. I have some things to finish up,” Lexa says.

“Oh, I’m not here to shop. Just wanted to stop in and see her latest toy.”

Lexa frowns. “Toy? What are you talking about?”

He shrugs. “Clarke is a true free and easy artist. She hires someone to work the desk, beds them, then dumps them. That’s why she’s always looking for someone just out of college. Most don’t care about moving on when she’s done with them. Ah, but I’m sure you’ll see soon when she invites you over for ‘Netflix and Chill’. It’s her go-to first date,” he says with a laugh. “Pathetic, right?”

“Yeah. Right. So, um, thanks for…stopping by. I really do need to get back to work.”

“Oh, sure. See you at the Halloween party,” he says and leaves.

Lexa watches him walk across the grass towards the parking area. Her head tells her he is being an asshole. Her heart wonders if there is any truth to what he’s said.

And right now her heart, bolstered by her lingering insecurities, is winning the war within her.

* * *

When Clarke gets back to the gallery she is surprised to see Lexa sitting on the stool behind the register. Without fail Lexa is always looking for something to do. Clarke frowns at her in concern.

“Hey, you feeling okay?”

Lexa shrugs. “Fine.”

Clarke nods, surprised by the surly tone. “Uh, good. Um, are you sure? I mean, you’re not doing anything.”

Lexa grunts. “Sorry. Didn’t know I had to be in constant motion to prove my worth to you.”

Concern turns to irritation. “What the hell’s going on with you?” Lexa just shrugs. Clarke rolls her eyes. “Oh, I am so glad you cleared that up for me,” she spits sarcastically.

Lexa hops up. “I don’t feel good. I’m going home.”

“Fine.” Clarke says, then decides to try to reach out once more. “Look, Lexa…please…talk to me. What’s going on?”

Lexa doesn’t turn back. “How many of your gallery managers have you slept with?”

Clarke is stunned by the question. “What…what are you talking about? Why are you asking?”

“Just answer me, Clarke. Am I just another in a long line of people you hire to sleep with?”

“I don’t know what the hell brought this on but the answer is I slept with one other manager of this gallery. We didn’t date it was just…just friends with benefits. It ended when she met someone. We’re still friends because there was never any sort of promise between us.” She takes a step closer. “Also, I’d like to point out, you and I aren’t sleeping together so that number is  _still_   one. Now why are you asking?”

Lexa stares at the ground. She had believed that guy even though she hadn’t trusted him. What the hell is she doing? Clarke hadn’t pushed her for anything. In fact, she is being incredibly patient with Lexa. Clarke can see the woman is battling with herself. She steps close enough to lay a hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Lexa, if you don’t want to continue to see me, I understand. But don’t you owe me some sort of reason why? I mean, I thought things were going well. Did I hurt you somehow? I swear I didn’t mean to if I did.”

“Fuck,” Lexa mutters, feeling even worse now. “You did nothing to me, Clarke.” She takes a steadying breath and turns around. “Someone stopped by today and…insinuated you sleep with all the store managers and use the whole ‘Netflix and Chill’ thing as your first date.”

Clarke shakes her head. “That dumbass motherfucker…Finn stopped by, didn’t he?” Lexa nods. “Lex, he’s a mentally unstable shithead. We dated years ago. He always says he wants to be friends but when I do start to date someone, he does shit like this to drive a wedge in between us. Most times, I didn’t care because I wasn’t that into the other person. But to do this with you hurts me more than I can say. I care about you, Lexa, and I want to get to know you better. I am willing to take the time with you because I can really see a future with you. If you doubt me, ask Raven and Anya. They’ll tell you he is an ass and that I drive them crazy talking about you.”

Lexa smiles a little at that revelation. “That is sweet of you to say.” She shakes her head. “I don’t know why I let him get to me. I didn’t trust him from the moment I saw him. I am so sorry, Clarke. You’ve done nothing to make me mistrust your intentions. I let my own insecurities get the best of me. Forgive me?”

Clarke smiles and steps closer, taking Lexa’s hands in her own. “Of course I do. As long as you promise to bandage my hands after I finish beating Finn to a pulp.”

Lexa chuckles. “No need for that. I should have trusted my instincts and stopped listening to that little voice in my head telling me things had been going too good.”

“Too good?”

Lexa nods. “Yeah. It seems like when things are going good for me some sort of shit hits the fan. I guess I just figured I’d set myself up for this disappointment or something.”

“Well, I’m just going to have to take that little pessimistic voice in your head and kicks its ass by being so incredibly wonderful you’ll start counting your blessings, not expecting the worst,” Clarke decides.

Lexa smiles, her eyes sparkling. “I think that sounds like a good idea. So, um, want to come to my place tonight for some Netflix and Chill?”

Clarke chuckles. “I could do that. In fact, it’s been a slow day. How about we close up now, run to the store and pick out something wonderful to make for dinner tonight? I’ve been told I make a mean ripped lettuce salad.”

Lexa grins. “Yes, you definitely do. And I can maybe do some baked chicken. There was a great recipe on a cooking show last night.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “What is your obsession with cooking shows?”

Lexa laughs. “Honestly? I have no idea. I just get sucked into them.”

“Well, who am I to complain if it gets me a great gourmet meal at least once a week.”

Lexa nods. “Exactly.”

The two close the gallery and lock up. They go to Safeway to get what they need for dinner that night.

They never notice they are followed by a man who looks less than happy to see the two acting like a happy couple.

“Damn you, Clarke, when are you going to see I have your best interests at heart? That woman has a secret and I am determined to find out what it is,” Finn mutters. “How does someone go through life without a Facebook page, no Instagram, and no Twitter. Something just isn’t right.” He picks up his cell phone and hits a number. It rings twice before it’s answered.

“Jaha and Son Investigations. How can I help you?”

“Mr. Jaha, it’s Finn Collins, you went to William & Mary with my father.”

“Ah, yes. How is your dad doing?” Jaha asks.

“He’s good. Still president of the family business. He speaks highly of you and said I could always count on you to get a job done.”

Jaha’s smugness is obvious over the phone. “Well, I’m not known for failing. What do you need?”

“I need everything you can find on someone named Lexa Woods. She was adopted by Indra and Gustus Woods of Cincinnati, Ohio. She has an adopted sister named Anya. What she doesn’t have is any social media.”

Jaha had started typing as soon as Finn had said the name. He grins as he finds something immediately. There is, after all, other ways of finding information about people. A simple Google search had given him just what his client will need.

“I assume you know I charge by the full hour, no partial hours?” Jaha asks.

“Yes.”

“Good. Your mystery woman was sent to prison for stealing. Turns out she was part of a pretty extensive ring. My guess is she turned on her co-conspirators and that’s why she got out early. She should have been away for 10-15 years.”

“I’ll be damned. And now she’s running Clarke’s gallery. I bet she’s getting ready to rob Clarke blind! I have to save her!”

“Sure, save this Clarke fellow. But before that, pull out your credit card. You owe me $200.”

Finn robotically pulls out his card and gives Jaha the number while planning the best way to let Clarke know what’s going on before Lexa’s plan (that is all in his head) is carried out. Yes, he will save Clarke’s gallery and in doing so win back her love. He grins as he hangs up the phone and watches Clarke and Lexa walking back to his love’s car.

“You’ll owe me so much, Clarke. And to pay me back, you’ll become my wife. Don’t worry, baby, Finn will take care of you. You won’t need that stupid gallery to support you,” he promises as Clarke drives out of the parking lot.

He doesn’t follow them this time. Nope, it is time to go home and plan the way to foil Lexa’s plot and save the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so late! Life! Ugh!

A couple hours later Clarke has to admit it: those cooking shows really do suck you in. She can’t help but giggle as she watches Lexa scribble down recipes and directions of things she likes.

“You know, most of these shows post those recipes online later,” she points out.

Lexa grins. “I know. But this way I can stick it on the refrigerator to remember to try it.”

Clarke glances over at the notes all over the fridge door already. “Damn, you are going to get me fat, woman.”

Lexa just grins and keeps writing. Clarke absent-mindedly plays with Lexa’s hair as they continue to watch the cooking show. When this one ends, Clarke grabs the remote.

“Okay, my turn. I can only take so much mouthwatering delight at one time.”

Lexa blushes but can’t resist. “Good to know,” she teases, giving Clarke a lecherous look.

Clarke starts to giggle. “Uh, not what I meant but, actually, true about that, too,” she points out.

Lexa just grins. She leans in and kisses Clarke. Clarke glances at the remote long enough to turn it off and toss it onto the side table. Soon the two are making out and threatening to maybe start rounding second base into third when Lexa’s phone rings.

“Son of a bitch,” she mumbles as she answers it. “Yeah, Raven?” She listens a second then jumps up, fear on her face. “What hospital?” She listens again, moving to grab her bike. “I’ll be there as soon as I can get there.”

She hangs up and starts to wheel her bike towards the door. Clarke intercepts her. Lexa had  
forgotten the blonde was there.

“We’ll get wherever we’re going faster in the Jeep,” Clarke points out.

Lexa nods as the two grab their coats and hurry down to Clarke’s Cherokee. “Prince William Hospital. Anya was in a car accident.”

“Shit. Is she okay?”

“They won’t tell Raven anything and won’t let her back.”

“Ah, of course. I’ll drop you at the ER entrance then park.”

“Good. Sounds good. Thank you for driving, I’m a little frazzled.”

Clarke reaches over and takes her hand. “I’m here for you.”

“I know. Also glad you’re here because I have no idea where the hospital is,” Lexa realizes.

Clarke lifts their hand and kisses Lexa’s knuckles. “I’m glad I can help. Might want to think about a GPS for your bike.”

“Yeah. Good idea,” Lexa agrees then falls silent as they make the drive across town to the hospital.

As promised, Clarke drives Lexa right up to the ER doors. Lexa is already on her way out of the vehicle before it even stops. Clarke goes to find a place to park, praying her friend is okay

Inside, Lexa races right up to the admission desk. “My sister Anya Woods is here! How is she?” she demands to know.

The woman behind the desk looks up into the terrified green eyes. She has been at this long enough to know this woman is terrified for her sister. She glances at the other woman that hurries up. Yep, this Lexa person is related to the patient. This other chick is just an annoying loudmouth.

“Yeah, how is she?” Raven barks.

The woman rolls her eyes and looks back to Lexa. “If you’d like I’ll take you back and tell you on the way.”

Lexa bristles. “You’ll tell me now! As well as telling my sister’s fiancé!”

Raven bows up. “Yeah!”

Lexa reaches back and takes Raven’s hand. “Easy, Raven.”

The woman sighs, still glaring at Raven. “She’s bruised and has some minor burns from the airbags. She was taken for x-rays of her nose and left arm and leg . She should be back in her room now. Only family can go back,” she says pointedly, looking back to Lexa.

Raven curses under her breath. Lexa turns and stares at her. “Go on, Rae. She needs you and you are her family.”

“She needs you, too, Lex. You go. I’ll wait here for Clarke.”

Lexa considers a moment then nods. “I’ll be quick so you can go to her. I promise.”

Raven nods and goes over to a row of chairs, dropping loudly into one. The admission nurse leads Lexa back to the treatment areas. Clarke comes hurrying in and goes right to Raven.

“What’s the word?”

“Bashed up, waiting on x-rays,” Raven grumbles. “Fucker ran a red and t-boned her on the driver’s side passenger door.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah. And then I couldn’t go back to her. They fucking called me but I couldn’t go…”

She sobs as her fear finally overtakes her anger. Clarke pulls her close and kisses her on the temple.

“She’ll be okay, Rae. You know she will. She’s too damn tough to let a mere car accident take her down. Heck, she’d have to be swallowed up by a mountain or burned up by a spaceship to leave us, you know?”

Raven laughs at the crazy scenarios. “Right. Just what I was thinking.”

The admission nurse comes back in and takes a seat at the desk. A few minutes later a very harried man races into the ER and up to the desk.

“My fiancé Megan Bird was brought in. How is she?”

Raven grunts. “Good luck with that, buddy,” she mutters.

The woman looks at him compassionately. “Let me take a look.” She types on her computer. “Yes, she’s going to be fine. Let me take you back to her.”

“SAY WHAT?!” Raven screeches, jumping up.

The woman glares at her. “HE’S her fiancé!”

“And I am Anya’s, you bigoted fucking witch!”

Clarke grabs Raven and tries to get her to sit back down. “Raven, easy.”

“NO! I’ve been demanding to see my fiancé for half an hour and you let this fuck back right away!” She then looks at the guy. “Uh, sorry. No offense to you, not your fault this woman’s a homophobic asshole!”

The man looks very uncomfortable, clearly torn between accepting the offer to be shown to his fiancé and angering Raven more. He looks helplessly at Clarke.

Clarke stands. “Look, now that we’ve established fiancés can go back, how about we all follow Nurse Bigot back to the treatment area?”

The woman wants to argue but now that she’s proven fiancés can go back she has no choice but to begrudgingly let Raven follow her. She lets Clarke go, too, if only to protect her. As soon as they hear Lexa’s voice, Raven and Clarke hurry past the woman and into the room where Anya is laying on a bed. The woman has a bruised face, glassy eyes, and most prominently a drug-induced smile.

“HEY! Raven and Clarkey! My little Boo-Boo and my Candy Bar!” She looks at Lexa. “Get it? Like a Clarke bar candy bar? Clarke’s my little Candy Bar! And Raven is my Boo-Boo.” She leans towards Lexa and attempts to whisper. “Raven can make me orgasm, like, 10 times in one night! Ten times! Count them!” she holds up her hands and starts to count her fingers, even though her left arm is immobilized from wrist to elbow. Clarke and Lexa both burst out laughing.

Raven sighs. “Okay, she’s fine. I’m going to kill her now.”

“Well, that is definitely more about my sister’s sex life than I ever wanted to know,” Lexa jokes.

Raven walks over and takes the hand not wrapped up in a splint. “Baby, are you okay?”

“I’m GREAT! They gived me the good stuff! And like, wow, you’re so pretty. Did you know that? You’re really, really pretty,” she gushes.

Raven finally chuckles and kisses Anya carefully on the forehead. “I love you, you doped up fruitcake.”

A nurse walks in to double check Anya’s vitals. “Your x-rays should be down here in a few minutes. How’s the pain?”

“What pain?” Anya asks.

The nurse grins. “Good to hear.”

She lifts Anya’s wrist and starts to manually check the woman’s pulse rate. Anya studies the nurse carefully. When the woman finishes the pulse, she lays the hand back down and starts to put in her stethoscope. Anya smiles, lifts her hand back up and places it right on the nurse’s boob. Clarke giggles as Raven and Lexa groan in embarrassment. The nurse looks down at the hand, shrugs and continues on.

“Had people do worse than cop a feel,” she says as she checks Anya’s lungs.

When she finally leaves, Raven walks over and takes Anya’s hand. “I think I better hold onto this before we end up in a sexual harassment suit.” She looks at Lexa. “Speaking of which,” she tells Lexa about the incident in the lobby. “I’m totally reporting that woman to the hospital and reporting the hospital to the HRC, Lamda Legal and anyone else I can think of. That was bullshit!”

Lexa nods. “I agree. Sorry you had to wait so long, Raven. But at least Anya is okay.”

“Yeah. But now I know we need to stop putting off the wedding and get to it.” She looks down at Anya who is now staring up at the ceiling as if it is magical. “This scared the crap out of me. I don’t want to risk it being worse and…and…fuck…”

Clarke wraps an arm around her best friend’s waist. “We get it, Rae. Name the date and I’ll be there with bells on.”

Raven smiles. “I know. Jasper says he wants to be the priest for us. I think I’ll tell him to get ordained.”

“Good plan. The Church of Jasper will look great on your marriage certificate,” Clarke laughs.

“Hey. Hey. Hey look. Hey,” Anya starts to babble.

Raven looks to her. “Look at what, sweetheart?”

Anya points to the ceiling. “Look.” She starts to giggle strangely. “Look. See it?” She giggles more. “See it? Look!”

All three sober women look up trying to figure out what is so funny. Anya just keeps pointing and giggling. When the other three start giggling, she assumes they see “it” too. She giggles more as she stares at the ceiling tiles. They never do figure out what she sees up there.

* * *

It is nearly 3 a.m. before Anya is released from the hospital. She has broken arm, a cracked rib, several second-degree burns, a bruised thigh bone, and multiple other bruises. Clarke follows Raven to their place so she and Lexa can help get the heavily drugged woman up to their apartment. Once she is tucked in, Raven gives her friends big hugs.

“If you need anything, call,” Clarke says.

“Yeah, anything at all,” Lexa reiterates.

“Thanks, guys. I just needed the support tonight. Anya may need you tomorrow.”

“Call and I’ll be there. My boss knows something’s up with my sister,” she says with a grin.

“And her boss is pretty damn cool about family stuff,” Clarke adds.

Raven chuckles. “You two are warped but I’m glad you’re part of my family.”

They hug again then Lexa and Clarke show themselves out. Back in the Jeep, Clarke lets out a breath.

“Well, I’ll get you dropped off then head home. I should get there in time to sleep an hour, get up and drive back up here,” she says with a grunt.

Lexa takes a deep breath. “Stay with me. It will save you two hours of drive time and you can borrow sweats until you get to the gallery and can change into the clothes you keep there,” she suggests before she can second guess herself.

Clarke turns to her. “You sure?”

Lexa nods. “Yeah. I mean, I am tired so I’m not trying to, you know, rush things with us. I can even sleep on the couch if you’d like?” she finishes nervously.

Clarke slowly smiles. “Damn you are so cute! I promise to respect your space and your virtue if we share the bed.”

Lexa grins with an adorable blush. “Cool. That’d be…that’d be cool.”

“Thanks, Lexa. It’s time’s like this I think I was a fool not to rent a place closer to Occoquan.”

Lexa grins. “Well, the offer to stay over is an open one.”

“Thanks.”

Clarke puts the Cherokee in gear and makes her way back to Lexa’s. Once there, they change into shorts and tees and crawl into bed. Testament to their mental and physical exhaustion, they exchange a kiss and nothing more before passing into sleep.

* * *

Lexa slowly opens her eyes. She smiles, feeling more rested than she has in a long, long time. A moment later the smile falls from her face as she realizes she is snuggled into the right side of Clarke, her head on the blonde’s breast. Her right hand rests on smooth, warm skin under the tee Clarke is wearing. Her leg is thrown over strong thighs. But what makes her even more shocked by the situation is that Clarke’s right arm is under the brunette, pulling her close. Clarke’s other hand is on the pillow by her head.

Lexa slowly looks up and sees Clarke is still asleep. As she is trying to figure out how to extract herself, Clarke stretches a little then pulls Lexa in closer. Lexa moans as a strong thigh presses into her rather intimately. Clarke’s brow furrows a bit at that sound and she starts to open her eyes. The first thing she sees are the scared green eyes of Lexa. She then shifts her head to take a look at how they are laying there in the bed.

“Uh…I’m…sorry?” Lexa squeaks.

“Sorry for what?” Clarke asks her, biting her lip as she studies the other woman’s face.

“I’m…kinda in your…space,” Lexa points out.

Clarke smiles. “I kinda like you in my space.”

She brings her hand down and covers the one on her stomach. Lexa surprises them both by automatically entwining their fingers.

“I like it, too,” Lexa whispers. “I’ve never felt so…I’m not sure I have the word for it.”

“Content. Happy. Rested. Serene. Perfect. I could go on,” Clarke jokes.

Lexa giggles. “I’ll use all those words. Thank you, Clarke, for being there for me and Anya last night. And for…for being someone that makes me feel okay in my skin for the first time in a really, really long time. You are perfect to me.”

“Give me time and I’ll show you my faults. For now I’ll just agree I’m perfect,” she replies with a grin.

Lexa sits up. “Be right back.”

She hurries out of the room. Clarke watches her go in amusement. Lexa comes back and hops into bed again.

“Open up,” she commands.

Clarke does and Lexa sprays her with some mint breathe freshener. She then spritzes her own mouth.

“There. Now we can have one of those awesome kisses you read about. You know, when people kiss first thing in the morning and don’t have dragon breath.”

Clarke laughs. “Damn, you are so adorable.”

Lexa just grins and pulls Clarke into a kiss full of minty freshness and warm tinglies all over. When it ends, Clarke stares into Lexa’s eyes.

“I’m falling in love with you, Lexa. I hope you know that,” she says breathlessly.

Lexa nods. “I know. I’m falling for you, too, Clarke. And I swear I am working on my demons so that when I finally give myself over to you I won’t be a burden on you.”

Clarke nods. “I know. Just know this, sweetheart: if you need my help with any of those demons, I’ll be there to help you.”

“Thank you. Hopefully I can slay those dragons on my own but if not, I’ll call for you.”

“And I will come.”

The two kiss a little longer until Lexa’s alarm goes off. She slaps it off.

“Well, guess we better get up. I can’t be late to work. My boss is a horrible taskmaster,” Lexa states with a grin.

“That bitch,” Clarke banters back. They are both wearing goofy grins.

They kiss once more and get up to get ready to work another day at the gallery. When they get there, Clarke goes to her studio to work on a new idea. Lexa sets about getting the store ready for the day.

In the studio, Clarke quickly sketches out the image in her head: Lexa in warrior leathers, a flowing cloak, a sash that will be crimson when it is done, her green eyes framed by warpaint symbolizing the tears this leader cannot shed for her people. Each hand holds a sword, one up, one down. Blood drips from both blades as all around the woman lie the bodies of demons and dragons she has cut down in her wake.

“Damn,” Clarke mutters when she finishes the sketch. It is absolutely NOTHING like anything she has ever done before.

But she can’t get it out of her head. She clips it onto the stand beside her easel and grabs a new canvas. Soon she is bringing her vision to life, painting with an urgency she hasn’t felt in a long time, as if to get it out before she loses the feelings that go along with it.

Two hours later Lexa taps on the studio door and opens it a crack. “Clarke?”

“Yeah, Lex?”

“Just talked to Anya. She thanks us for being there last night and says she’s sore but going to be okay. She’s already spoken to the cops and a lawyer.”

“Good. Tell her anything she or Raven needs to call me.”

“I did. I told her we’d bring them dinner tonight. Is that okay?”

Clarke smiles. “Perfect.”

“Cool. Do you want to go get lunch or should I go pick something up for us?”

“Uh, how about you go pick something up. My treat.”

“Cool! Filet mignon, caviar, some expensive vegetable,” Lexa teases.

“Yeah, uh, how about sandwich, fries and a soda, jerk,” Clarke says with a grin.

Lexa lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Oh, fine. Be back soon,” she gives Clarke a wink and heads out.

Clarke grins and goes back to work. Lexa is a warrior and she can’t wait to show her this painting. Hell, she will probably give it to her. This one is too personal. This one shows the woman she is coming to love conquering all her demons and becoming stronger than she knew she could be. She smiles.

“I love you, Lexa,” she tells the portrait, then dips her brush and starts to paint some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: True story: that groping the nurse thing really happened! My wife hurt her back and they gave her the good stuff in the ER. She grabbed the nurses' boob while the nurse was doing a vitals check. And that is really what the nurse said! Poor wifey is still teased about it to this day. Her response: she knows what she likes!


	8. Chapter 8

“You are so full of it!” Anya insists in irritation.

The other three at the dining room table laugh. Raven strokes her girlfriend’s arm.

“I wish we were, sweetheart, but you were in rare form last night.”

Anya shakes her head. “There is no damn way I felt up the nurse!”

“I’m afraid you did, dear sister,” Lexa teases her.

“Hmph. No pics of the event then it didn’t happen,” Anya grunts.

“Totally did!” Raven tells her.

“And I had a feeling you may not believe us sooooo,” Clarke says as she whips out her cellphone.

“DUDE! You took a pic!” Raven cheers as Anya groans.

“Nope,” Clarke corrects with a smirk. Anya looks relieved. Briefly. “I took video.”

Anya groans again as Lexa and Raven laugh and clap. Clarke plays the video which lasts through the boob grab and all through the whole “looking at the ceiling and giggling moment.” Anya’s face is red where it isn’t bruised.

“I hate you all. Every damn one of you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.” She levels a finger at Clarke. “And know if that video ends up on Facebook or YouTube I will KILL you and they will NEVER find the body!”

Clarke laughs. “Oops.”

“You didn’t…”

“Your mother laughed and said it was the best thing she’d seen since your prom video…”

“Oh dear God no,” Anya mumbles.

“…which she also posted in the thread,” Clarke finishes.

“Oh, FUCK no!” She glares at Lexa. “How could you let this happen to me?”

Lexa shrugs. “Don’t have Facebook so I couldn’t stop it.”

“Not an excuse, you brat.” She glares at Clarke. “We’re not friends anymore.”

“Oh, you couldn’t live without me,” Clarke tells her, not at all apologetic.

Anya had avoided the computer and her phone all day due to a lingering headache. Now she pops open the app and quickly finds Clarke’s post. She groans.

“Fuck, Clarke! Some of my clients saw this!” she whines.

“Look at it this way: now you can tell them first hand just how awesome your health insurance is!”

“I repeat…we’re not friends anymore,” she grumbles.

Raven rubs her fiancés back. “You know, one thing you didn’t mention is what I said about the wedding. I was serious then and serious now: I want to marry you, Anya. No more putting it off, no more excuses. February is your slow time. Let’s make plans and get it done.”

Anya smiles at her. “I heard. I was just too busy worrying about myself to say anything. That wreck scared me, too. I agree: let’s get this puppy planned. I love you, Raven. You were the only thing I was thinking about in that split second the accident happened. I was so scared I was leaving you…”

Her voice trails off as she gets choked up. Raven carefully pulls her into a hug, hiding her own tears as she remembers the fear she’d experienced when she got the call up to when she finally saw Anya. Lexa and Clarke are so touched by what they see.

“Awwwwww,” they both coo at the same time.

They exchange a look and giggle at the synchronous noise. They stand and start to clean up the dinner dishes and put up the leftovers. In the kitchen, Clarke glances at Lexa.

“You know, Raven asked me to stand with her if the wedding ever actually happened. Did Anya ask you?”

Lexa shakes her head. “No. I mean, not yet. I guess I hope she will but I’ll understand if she doesn’t. She has a couple close friends.”

“I know. I’ve met them. She loves you more than she does them. Surely you know that, Lex.”

Lexa shrugs. “I know. Still…I’m not sure she’ll ask me if they have a big wedding. Some in the family may not want me so…prominent after everything, you know?”

“That’s bullshit! You are innocent. You weren’t just pardoned you were exonerated. Wait…your parents won’t be invited, will they?”

Lexa grunts. “First of all, the two that gave me life are NOT my parents. Indra and Gustus are my parents. And secondly, Anya wouldn’t ask them to spit on her if she was on fire. No way in hell will they be there. But there are still some that are jerks about me but they are cool about Anya. They should have a right to - -”

“Who the fuck was a jerk to you, Lexa? They will not be getting an invitation to my wedding,” Anya growls.

Lexa turns and sees her cousin standing there, visibly angry. “Anya, it’s okay. I get it. Some will never believe I didn’t know what was going on no matter what the courts decided. I don’t want to ruin your relationship with relatives that like you.”

Anya hobbles over and stares into Lexa’s eyes. “If I wasn’t in pain I would whack you upside the head with my cast. If someone doesn’t accept you, they don’t accept me. Case closed.” She studies Lexa a moment then it hits her. “Oh my God! It was Aunt Lucy, wasn’t it?” Lexa says nothing but the flush on her cheeks speaks volumes. Anya shakes her head. “What the hell is up her ass?”

Lexa leans back against the counter. “You can guess.”

“Her fucking son is in jail because he deserves to be. It’s not your fault that he’s the only fuck up still serving time in this family.”

“Yeah, well, she begged me to get the lawyers that got me out to help Jeremy. But his case was open and shut. He got drunk, he drove, he killed someone. Even he admits it. She’s the only one that can’t accept it. She got pissed when I wouldn’t even call the law firm on his behalf,” she finishes.

Anya rolls her eyes. “Well, she can either get back from over the rainbow and see the truth or she’s not invited.”

“But she is your favorite aunt. Some of my best memories are of you two acting silly and laughing and stuff. Don’t let her attitude towards me- -”

“Who is the one with the concussion? Are you not hearing me?”

“Anya.”

“Lexa.”

“ANYA!”

“LEXA!”

Raven turns to her best friend. “Clarke!”

Clarke hides a grin. “Raven!”

Lexa and Anya both roll their eyes. “Jerks,” they say at the same time.

Raven laughs and wraps her arms around Anya. “Look, we can figure out the guest list later. For now, let’s settle on a date.”

Anya pulls out her phone and studies it a moment. She looks at Raven a second, then leans in and kisses her.

“December 29.”

Raven frowns. “Why the hell do you want to wait over a year? We have time to plan something for- -”

“December 29, 2018,” Anya interrupts.

“- - February. We could…what did you say?”

Anya smiles and strokes Raven’s cheek. “They say you should start a new year the way you want it to go. I want to start the year married to you, preferably on our honeymoon somewhere nice.”

Raven slowly smiles. “So we have 2 months to plan a wedding. Let’s get to it!”

The two share as strong a hug as they can. Clarke and Lexa cheer and then join in on the hug. When it ends, Anya grins.

“Well, now that we have a date, how do we plan a wedding and a party this quickly?”

Raven and Clarke exchange a look and nod. They turn back to Anya.

“Jasper,” they say at the same time.

Anya laughs. “Scarily, I think this really would be right up his alley. But none of his weird statuary. We give him a theme and a budget, agreed?”

“Agreed,” Raven nods.

“And no marijuana! I can see that buffoon using it as centerpieces or something,” Anya shakes her head.

Clarke laughs. “Damn, I hadn’t thought of that. Yeah, we’ll make sure he understands that, too.”

Raven pulls out a notepad and pen. “So, let’s get this puppy planned!”

* * *

As Clarke is driving Lexa home, the brunette is staring out the window. She is deep in thought.

“You okay?” Clarke asks.

Lexa turns back. “What?”

“I asked if you’re okay.”

Lexa nods her head, biting her lip. “Mostly. Just…thinking…”

“Ah, so that’s the rubber I smell burning,” Clarke teases with a grin.

Lexa chuckles. “Thanks, boss.” She is quiet a moment. “When you were a kid, did you ever think about getting married? Like the whole wedding veil and stuff?”

Clarke nods. “I did. Honestly, sometimes I was the bride in the veil, other times I was the groom in a rocking tux!”

Lexa smiles. “I can see you both ways.” She looks back out the window as the road rolls by. “I never did that. I never pictured getting married. But Anya…she was always a planner. She had her life planned out. College. Career. Marriage. Kids. She had timelines for it all. And, yes, she even practiced her wedding. She will definitely be in a dress and veil.” Lexa shakes her head. “I never pictured that for me…until tonight.”

Clarke glances at her then back to the road. “Yeah? Tonight?”

“Yeah.” Lexa turns her gaze from the window and stares down at her hands. “When they were thinking about a destination wedding I suddenly had this picture of me in dress pants, dress shirt, vest, tie, dress shoes, standing in front of a waterfall waiting for my bride to come down the aisle. I pictured it so clearly.”

Clarke swallows hard, then clears her throat. “I see. And, um, did you see your bride?” she asks carefully.

“Yeah, I did.” Lexa is squeezing her hands together so tightly her knuckles are white. “But I’m scared to say something to her. Because, uh, well…I just am.”

Clarke reaches over and places her hand over Lexa’s clenched digits. Nothing more is said until Clarke is parked in Lexa’s lot. She turns the car off and turns in her seat to stare at the nervous woman beside her.

“Lexa,” she says softly and waits until the woman looks over. “I love you.”

Lexa’s eyes get hopeful, like she can’t believe what she is hearing. “Yeah? You do?”

Clarke nods. “I’ve known for a while now. I didn’t want to scare you but yes, I am in love with you. You are the person I’ve been waiting my whole life for. I know that in my heart.”

“But…we haven’t even made love yet,” Lexa points out.

Clarke smiles. “That is just one aspect of love, Lexa. I love who you are inside.” She grins. “I saw you yesterday slip a dollar out of your pocket when that old lady wasn’t looking so she could get that mug for her daughter.” Lexa blushes. “I’ve watched you feed and pet the stray cats around the waterfront. I’ve watched you take care of my gallery like it is yours. And I have enjoyed all our talks, our make-out sessions, and all the time we spend together. I’ve never been able to be with someone this long before without getting bored with them. But the nights I spend at my house I feel…empty. I miss you so much I ache inside. I love you, Lexa, and maybe I don’t want to beat Raven and Anya to the altar, but I want to see how far we can go together. My hope is that it’s until we’re little old ladies needing an extra dollar to buy our daughter a gift.”

Lexa’s eyes are full of tears by the time Clarke finishes. Which is good because Clarke doesn’t like to cry alone. Lexa’s tongue slips out and moistens her lips. She leans over and meets Clarke above the arm rest for a sweet, loving kiss full of promise. When it ends, Lexa stares into Clarke’s eyes.

“Stay tonight. Make love to me, Clarke. Please,” she whispers.

“Only if you’re sure, Lexa,” Clarke says nervously.

“I’m more sure than I’ve ever been about anything.”

Clarke smiles and Lexa lets out the breath she had been holding. They get out of the car and go quickly up to Lexa’s apartment. Once inside, Lexa pulls Clarke close.

“I love you, Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke smiles and brings their lips together. Though they had kissed many times something is different about this one. A sense of urgency. A feeling of need. A promise of safety. When it ends, Lexa takes Clarke’s hands and leads her back to the bedroom. The brunette bites her lip as she lifts her hands to the buttons on the front of Clarke’s shirt. She pauses. Clarke nods. One by one Lexa undoes them, slowly revealing the bra and creamy skin below. The shirt falls to the ground with a gentle push. When she is done Clarke smiles.

“My turn.”

She unbuttons the two buttons done up on Lexa’s Henley then lifts it up and off the brunette. Lexa’s hands go to Clarke’s sides, tracing light paths up the milky skin. She slides them around back and undoes the white bra. She looks up to meet eyes full of desire and uses them as permission to slide the bra off and let if fall to the floor. She takes the large breasts in her hands.

“So soft,” she whispers reverently. “These are perfect, Clarke.”

Clarke blushes at the intimate praise. “I always thought they were too big.”

Lexa shakes her head. “They are perfect, Clarke. Perfect.”

Lexa leans down and takes a pert nipple in her mouth. Clarke moans, feeling a rush of wet between her legs. After Lexa worships both breasts for a few minutes, Clarke pulls her up into a kiss, using the move to slip Lexa’s bra off. Both women moan as their breasts meld together. Clarke ends the kiss and stares into Lexa’s eyes and reaches for Lexa’s pants. The slight smile on Lexa’s face is the permission needed for Clarke to undo them and push them to the ground.

“Lay down, Lexa. Let me worship you,” Clarke pleads.

Lexa swallows hard and lays down in the middle of the bed. Clarke studies the woman. Lean but strong. Various tattoos on her body that the artist will study in detail later. The white panties hiding an obviously neatly trimmed wonderland. Clarke bites her lip and pushes her jeans and underwear to the ground. She grins when she sees the wet spot appear between Lexa’s legs. She crawls onto the bed, kneeling between Lexa’s legs. She reaches down and draws a finger up the wet spot. Lexa hisses happily, her back arching.

“You are so beautiful, Lexa. I swear I will spend my life making sure you know that and taking care of you as best I can.”

Lexa can’t even speak. No one in her life has ever made such a heartfelt promise. Clarke slides the panties down and discards them. She immediately smells Lexa arousal and feels her own center get wetter. She leans down over Lexa, kissing her once more as their bodies slowly come together. Both women moan.

Both women had made love with others. Both had had sex with others. But both of them feel that there is something so much different this time. The emotions are heightened. The sensations are almost uncomfortable. Half the time they want to race to a final orgasm. Half the time they want to draw out every feeling longer; make it last all night long. Hands reach out, trying to touch every bit of exposed skin. Their kisses deepen. As one, they start to thrust towards each other, their hard, wet clits rubbing each other. Eventually they break for air.

“Fuck, Lexa…fuck you feel so good,” Clarke pants as she keeps thrusting.

Lexa latches onto Clarke’s throat, sucking at the pulse point a little, then kissing her way up to the blonde’s ear, grinning when she licks a spot that makes Clarke whimper and shiver. Clarke’s libido goes into overdrive at that point. She lifts up enough to slip a hand in between them. Lexa’s mouth pulls away as her head arches back.

“Yes! Oh, Clarke…please…”

Clarke shifts a little, her mouth once more capturing a nipple in her mouth as her hand starts to stroke through the wetness between Lexa’s legs. Lexa’s legs spread more, giving her lover more access. Clarke lifts her head and stares into dark emerald eyes.

“I love you, Lexa,” Clarke whispers.

And she slides her finger into her love. Soon the two establish a rhythm. Clarke falls farther in love with Lexa as she watches the olive-skinned woman react to each thrust, each touch, each finger that is added. Soon Clarke has three fingers inside, her thumb playing with Lexa’s clit and the woman is thrusting faster as she cruises to the edge of oblivion. Lexa’s head is thrown back, eyes closed as she silently responds to the approaching orgasm.

“Lexa…look at me,” Clarke orders gently. Lexa looks up. “You don’t have to be quiet, baby. Stop fighting it. Let me know how you feel, sweetheart.”

And that last wall of control crumbles. Lexa doesn’t have to stay quiet or risk a beat down. She doesn’t have to stifle her pleasure lest she attract unwanted attention. She can let her lover know how much she is enjoying this time together.

“Clarke…feels…feels so good. So, so good,” Lexa pants quietly.

Clarke smiles. “That’s a start love,” she praises.

She shifts her hand to reach Lexa’s g-spot as her mouth latches onto a breast once more.

“CLARKE! Oh, fuck yes!” Lexa screams.

Clarke thrusts harder, faster, deeper until Lexa gives up her last vestiges of control.

“Yes! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSS!”

Her body bounces on the bed. It had been years since she had given herself over to pleasure. Perhaps not since she had been caught by her parents all those years ago. But here, under Clarke, Lexa finally lets go of the control she had mastered.

She trusts Clarke to protect her as no one ever has.

And Clarke understands, even without words, the gift she has been given. As Lexa’s body quivers in the aftermath of orgasm, Clarke places gentle kisses on the woman’s chest, kisses up her neck, kisses her cheeks and then kisses her on the lips. She smiles as she stares into heavily-lidded eyes.

“I will always love and protect you, Lexa. Thank you for trusting me to love you.”

Lexa brings a hand up to stroke Clarke’s cheek. “Thank you for loving me, Clarke. I never expected to feel this way about someone, let alone have them feel it back. You don’t know the gift you’ve given me.”

Clarke turns and kisses Lexa’s palm. “I do know. I love you, Lexa. Thank you for gifting me with your heart. I promise to protect it forever.”

Lexa smiles. She sits up and eases Clarke down onto the bed. As her body covers her lovers she stares into dark blue eyes.

“I love you, too, Clarke. I love you so much.”

She kisses Clarke deeply. She then starts to kiss her way down the blonde’s body. Clarke whimpers when Lexa settles between strong thighs. She inhales deeply.

“You smell delicious.” She draws her tongue up Clarke’s slit. “And taste even better,” she adds with a hungry smile.

Clarke clenches the sheets in her fists as Lexa mouth and tongue start to make love to her in a most intimate way. Lexa’s strong arms wrap around Clarke’s legs, preventing her from thrusting away from her mouth. She feels like she has been starving for years and has been offered a gourmet meal. Before both women are ready, Clarke is gushing through an intense orgasm. One of her hands leaves the bed and tangles into Lexa’s hair.

“YES! LEXA! YES!” she screams as she explodes.

She expects Lexa to stop now; expects a reprieve. But Lexa is hungry still. She lifts up a hand and thrusts two fingers deep into Clarke’s pulsing walls.

“OH! Oh, fuck! Oh, Lexa!”

Clarke had always considered herself a “one and done” kind of gal. Give her an orgasm, let her rest an hour, and  _maybe_   if the stars align right she can go again. To her happy shock, her body seems to enjoy what Lexa is doing. Soon she is riding the waves of pleasure once more. Lexa is suckling a throbbing pearl, her tongue flicking it in time with the thrust of her hand. Clarke’s body is on fire! She kicks her heels against the bed, then digs them in, shoving herself into Lexa’s face.

“FUUUUUUUUUCK! MEEEEEEEE!” she screams as she spasms into the strongest orgasm of her life.

When her body finally stills, Lexa uses her tongue to clean Clarke, being careful not to overstimulate her lover’s clit. She then slides up Clarke’s body and strokes her hair.

“Are you okay? I…I couldn’t stop. I’m sorry if I- -”

“Shhh!” Clarke says, clumsily placing a finger on Lexa’s lips, her body feeling strangely weak. “Don’t apologize. Just promise to do that again. Lots.”

Lexa grins and kisses the finger. “I promise.”

Lexa lays down and pulls Clarke into an embrace. Clarke moans happily as she snuggles in, one leg thrown over Lexa’s. Her hand strokes circles on Lexa’s rock-hard stomach. She nuzzles her nose into Lexa’s neck. A few minutes later she feels something wet on her forehead. She eases up and sees the tears on Lexa’s cheeks. She sits up, alarmed.

“Oh, fuck…I’m sorry for…for whatever I did,” Clarke apologizes.

Lexa smiles. “These are good tears, my love. I swear.” She strokes Clarke’s cheek. “You make me so happy.”

Clarke smiles and kisses her cheek. “You make me happy, too.”

She snuggles back down into Lexa. Lexa toes the bed covers until she can grab them and pull them up over the both of them. She pulls Clarke close and kisses her forehead.

“I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you, too, Lex.”

And they both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Across town, Anya’s fingers are tangled into soft brunette locks as Raven carefully lavishes her fiancé with attention. She is currently using her tongue to trace the rippling abdomen of her love. Anya’s hips thrust slowly into the air as she enjoys the attention. Raven also gently drags her nails up the inside of strong thighs, not quite going as high as Anya would want.

“Please stop teasing,” Anya begs breathlessly.

Raven looks up, unmasked love in her eyes. “I’m not teasing, love. I’m enjoying. I’m worshipping. I’m thanking any and every God that exists that you are okay.”

Anya slides her hand around to cup her lady’s cheek. “Damn, you say the sweetest things sometimes. Other times you are such a shit.”

Raven grins. “I always told you I was the best of both worlds.”

Anya chuckles as Raven slides down a little more, this time bringing her mouth to the clean-shaven center of her lover. Anya shivers as Raven takes her time placing little kisses over the lover’s triangle. She moans when a long, well-trained tongue slides up her wet slit. Raven knows what Anya wants. But the older woman isn’t getting it. Yet. She grins as she lets her tongue play in that entry, carefully tracing the full lips, dipping tantalizingly inside only to pull back out again.

“Fuck…Raven…please, fuck me…”

Raven looks up and meets golden eyes darkened with desire. “No, Anya. No fucking tonight. Tonight I am making love to you. Never forget that.”

Anya moans, feeling another rush of wetness at the sweet words. Words which, if she’s honest, she would consider cheesy as hell any other time. But the accident that could have been so much worse has brought a new level to the love the women have for each other. In an instant, they could have been parted forever. In an instant, Raven could have been banned from Anya’s bedside if it hadn’t been for Lexa being in the area. So much could have happened as a result of that one moment in time.

“I love you so much, Raven,” Anya breathes out.

Raven smiles. “I love you, too, Anya.”

She lowers her mouth once more, this time enveloping Anya’s clit in her warm mouth. Anya’s eyes flutter closed and her back arches at the gentle touch. As Raven gently sucks and licks that pearl, she brings her hand up and starts to slowly slide a finger in and out of Anya’s wet, throbbing center. And though she would gladly take her time, forever letting Anya enjoy these sensations, she feels when her lover turns and needs the satisfaction of being finished. She pulls out her hand and replaces her finger with her tongue, thrusting in hard and deep as her hand now takes over playing with the hard pearl that had been abandoned.

“FUCK! Oh, yes, Raven! Oh, you make me feel so loved!”

Raven smiles and keeps up a steady beat. When Anya’s hips speed up, Raven matches that pace. Soon Anya’s fingers fist in Raven’s hair as she bucks against the feasting woman.

“FUCK! YES! FUCK! YESSSSSSS!”

Raven grins as she licks up all Anya gives her. She then slides up the spent woman and straddles the thigh not bruised by the accident. She grins as she slides back and forth on it, her warm wet center and hard clit blazing a trail. She reaches her hand down and starts to play with herself. Anya moans in desire as she watches. Raven closes her eyes and throws her head back as she comes all over her love’s thigh. She then collapses down beside her.

“No one…no one has ever made me come like that, Anya.”

Anya grins. “I didn’t seem to have much to do with it, baby.”

Raven grins and snuggles into her. “Trust me, love, you had everything to do with it.” She brushes a lock of hair off Anya’s forehead. “I love you so much. Promise you’ll never scare the shit out of me like that again.”

Anya smiles. “I’ll do my best, baby. I promise.”

Raven smiles and nuzzles into her neck. She starts to kiss a particularly sensitive spot and soon the two are making love again.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day it is decided that the annual RAnya Halloween Bash would go on as planned. Raven had even convinced Anya to change costumes at the last minute and had Clarke help her create the perfect throne for the event. Lexa has to admit she is impressed by the last minute “CleopAnya” and her faithful love “Raven Antony”.

“Not bad, guys. Now I know why Clarke was pretty much useless this week at the gallery,” Lexa jokes as her girlfriend pokes her in her ribs, a notorious tickle spot.

“I had to make sure my bestie’s gal could still be the hostess with the mostess without moving too much. I think I am brilliant!” Clarke protests with a smile.

“And since I helped, I agree,” Raven says, throwing her arm around Clarke’s shoulder.

The group chuckles and continues to put out snacks, drink glasses, and everything else they will need for the night. Clarke can’t help but study her date. They had decided to go with a couple’s costume, too. Clarke glances at her own classic Harley Quinn jester outfit that goes great with Lexa as the Jack Nicholson version of the Joker. Yep, the two of them look pretty damn good! When the doorbell rings, Clarke grins and looks at Raven.

“Bellamy,” they say at the same time.

Lexa looks at her sister as the other two go to the door. “How do they know it’s Bellamy?”

“Because Bellamy will be 10 minutes early to his funeral,” Anya answers with a smirk.

Sure enough, the door opens and a man Lexa had seen in pictures walks in with the artist Echo she had met at the gallery. Echo sees Lexa and laughs.

“Wow! You look awesome! But how the hell did you get all your hair up under that wig?” she asks as she gives Lexa a hug.

Lexa grins. “With more bobby pins than I have ever seen in my life,” she admits. “If Clarke hadn’t been ready to go as Harley Quinn, I’d have ditched the Joker and come as Prince in this purple suit.”

Echo smiles. “Smart back up plan! And a good idea if the night goes too long and the hair starts to hurt.”

“Yep!” Lexa agrees with a wink.

Clarke walks over, her arm looped through one of Bellamy’s. “Lexa, I know we’ve talked about him but I want you to meet him properly: this is one of my oldest friends Bellamy Blake. Bell, this is Lexa, the woman I have fallen in love with.”

Lexa blushes as she extends her hand to the man with the unruly hair and crooked smile. “Hi. Good to finally meet you.”

“You, too. I never thought I’d hear Princess say the ‘L’ word about someone. I look forward to getting to know the person that makes her so happy,” he says sincerely.

Lexa grins. “I look forward to it, too. I know how much you mean to her.”

The foursome keep talking as others start to arrive. It isn’t long before Lexa comes to realize just how many friends she has made since arriving at Griffin Rising. Maybe she is really getting her life back.

And then Finn shows up.

More than one person moans and turns from the door as the man walks in with a woman dressed as a Playboy Bunny on his arm. He is dressed like Hugh Hefner and even sports an unlit cigar in his mouth. Monty grunts.

“Why am I not surprised her dressed her like that,” he mutters.

“Hell, maybe he picked her up after she got off work there,” Harper jokes, making the others chuckle.

Lexa shakes her head. “If no one likes him, why is he even here?”

“He’s known Clarke, Raven and Bellamy for years. He’s the ultimate leech: just hangs on sucking the blood from them,” Jasper explains.

Maya slaps him. “Ew! Gross imagery, babe.” She looks at Lexa. “He’s annoying and he’s a rich prick most of the time. But when they were younger he wasn’t so bad. I think they keep hoping he’ll get back to the guy he used to be.”

“What changed him?”

“Went off to college and found out his dad’s connections didn’t help him there. So, he came back here to finish college while pretending to work at his dad’s company. He soon found out being Daddy’s Boy meant he could screw up and it wouldn’t matter. They can’t fire him, they can’t even reprimand him. Made him into an asshole,” Maya explains.

“And when he realized that there was no chance that Clarke was going to go back to him, he started dating blue-eyed, big-breasted blondes. But he treats them like crap. He parades them in front of Clarke trying to make her jealous. Idiot doesn’t believe he has no chance with her and that was before she fell head over heels for you,” Harper points out.

Lexa is glaring at the man. One hand is rubbing the ass of his date. The other is caressing Clarke’s upper arm as they talk. Jasper leans towards Lexa.

“Give it 5…4…3…2…1,” he counts down.

At 1, Clarke steps a little away, lifting the arm he had been touching to adjust her jester hat. Lexa grins and looks at Jasper.

“How did you know?”

“Do you know how many times I’ve watched those two? I can read her like a book. Next, she will motion past him like some has called to her and take her leave. In, 3…2…1.”

On cue, Clarke tilts her head and looks beyond Finn. She nods to no one, looks at Finn and his date, gestures she has to go, and hurries past them to CleopAnya. Lexa laughs and pats Jasper on the back.

“Jasper, you are my hero.”

“Anything for you, Commander,” he jokes, using the nickname he gave her when they first met.

Lexa looks to Maya. “Keep a hold of this guy. He’s wonderful!”

Maya smiles and hugs him. “I agree. A bit strange, but wonderful.”

Lexa laughs and nods. She notices some of the chip bowls are low and excuses herself to refill them. She isn’t in the kitchen long when she hears the swinging door open and gets a whiff of expensive but overly applied cologne. She looks over her shoulder, not surprised to see it is Finn. The hair on the back of her neck stands up at the look he gives her but she forces a smile to her face.

“Hi. Good to see you again,” she says politely.

“You, too. So, I saw you steal in here and thought I’d see if I can help,” he says.

She frowns at bit at his use of the word “steal” then convinces herself she is being paranoid. She shakes her head. “No thanks. Just wanted to refill the chips and stuff. Raven is sticking close to Anya since she isn’t very mobile tonight.”

Finn gets a sympathetic look on his face. “Yeah, that accident sounded bad. Glad Anya is mostly okay. You know, they need to throw the book at that guy that hit her. Toss him in a cell and lose the key. I mean, what he did was beyond criminal and he should pay the rest of his life. I have no tolerance for crooks, you know?”

Now Lexa is very uncomfortable. “Yes, well, uh, I better get these back out there.”

Finn nods. “Sure. Go on. If you need a hand with anything else, let me know. I’m always willing to aid and abet a good time,” he says with a laugh.

Lexa looks at him in confusion. “Right. Sure. See you.”

She hurries out of the kitchen. Finn chuckles. Yep, she had been fully uncomfortable. Clarke has no idea what he is about to save her from. He tosses back his whiskey neat, imagining ordering his wife Clarke to make him another. She will do so gladly! Humming a happy tune, he goes out to continue with the party.

After leaving the chip bowls on the table, Lexa had hurried to Clarke’s side. The artist immediately realizes something is wrong. She pulls Lexa into a secluded corner.

“You okay, sweetheart?”

“Yeah. Fine. Why?”

“Because you look like you’ve seen a ghost. And I’m not talking about Jasper’s costume,” Clarke points out.

Lexa sighs. “Finn said some things that…I mean, he didn’t say anything overt but, well, it was like he was telling me he knows about my past. And, let’s face it, he might have Googled me and you can imagine what happens when you pop my name into the search engine. It was like he was…was somehow threatening me. Fuck that sounds so paranoid!” Lexa scolds herself.

Clarke turns until she finds Finn. He is looking right at her and she can tell by the smile on his face he knows what the two women are discussing.

“That sick fuck,” Clarke mutters. “I’m tossing his ass out and- - ”

“No! Please don’t make a scene on my behalf, Clarke. Not in front of Anya’s work friends and others that may not know. Please,” Lexa begs.

Clarke pulls her into a hug. She can see the pain and desperation in the plea. She pulls Lexa into a hug. “Okay, sweetheart. I won’t kick him out. But I am going to call him tomorrow and make sure he knows he’s persona non grata anywhere I am. I should have done it long ago. I’m sorry he hurt you. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Bellamy and Monty had watched the whole scene from afar. It didn’t take them long to determine what had happened.

“Does he know Lexa’s past?” Monty asks.

“I never told him. But he does own a computer so no telling what he looked up,” Bellamy notes.

“I think it’s time he leaves,” Monty states.

“I agree.”

Bellamy walks over to a man he had known since grade school. Check that…it’s a kid he had known since grade school. Finn had never grown up to be a man. He steps up beside him.

“How’s it going?” Bellamy asks.

“Great. Work’s fun. How’s life on the beat?”

“It’s great. Now that we’ve caught up, time for you to leave.”

Finn turns, his face red with anger. “Say what?”

“Get out, Finn. And don’t invite yourself to our next get together. You won’t be invited back until you grow up. Get your bunny and go. Now.”

Finn steps into his space. “Not your place to tell me to go, old  _buddy_ ,” he says sarcastically.

“But it’s mine. Get out, Finn.”

He spins around and glares at Raven. “Back off. You don’t even know what we’re talking about!”

“Doesn’t matter. Finn, you weren’t even invited! If you are going to cause problems, leave,” Raven orders.

Finn looks at the two of them. “Fine. Who needs this lame ass shit anyway.” He looks around until he sees his date. “MARCIE!”

She turns to him, frowning. “My name’s Brittney.”

Finn roles his eyes. “Whatever. We’re leaving. We’ve got a better party to be at.”

She flounces over to him. “Fine. Just remember my rates go up after midnight.”

Bellamy and Raven exchange a look then bust out laughing. Finn’s face is so red they fear it could explode. He grabs his date’s hand and they storm out of the apartment.

“Ding dong, that fucker's GONE!” Raven cheers.

Those nearby laugh and clap. Lexa smiles at Clarke.

“If you hadn’t been here beside me I’d have sworn you ignored me.”

Clarke leans in and gives her a kiss. “Nope. But our friends are pretty perceptive. And they don’t like Finn anyway.”

Lexa smiles. “I owe Bellamy and Raven for kicking him out.”

“They’ll say you don’t. It’s just part of friendship. Get used to it.”

Lexa smiles and lets Clarke lead her out to where a small dance area has been cleared. Clarke pulls her close as a slow song starts to pay. Lexa smiles.

“So, um, who leads?”

Clarke leans in. “You.”

Lexa holds her close and starts to sway. She glances to the side and sees Jasper and Maya also dancing. She turns back and kisses her love’s temple.

“I like your friends a lot, Clarke. Thank you for introducing them to me. And for…for being okay with me with them. Um, did that make sense?”

Clarke giggles. “It did, sweetheart.” She leans back and stares into lovely green eyes. “I love that you’re fitting in with them. They adore you and they don’t judge you for the wrong done to you. Forget those years in hell, baby. You’ve got nothing but heaven ahead of you.”

The two share a kiss then hold each other close until the next fast song comes on. Jasper grabs Lexa and pulls her over to do the “Cha Cha Slide” despite Lexa’s weak protests. Clarke just laughs as she watches her girlfriend try to follow the song and Jasper, who is not exactly doing it right and confusing her more. It is a wonderful night and Lexa can’t remember when she’s had more fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa wakes up with Clarke snuggled up to her. She has decided that of all the ways she can wake up, holding the sexy blonde is by far the best way. She would stay holding her all morning but after Finn had left the party had really kicked into gear and Lexa had enjoyed more drinks than she’d had in a long time. And now her bladder is begging for relief. She carefully extracts herself from Clarke’s arms and goes to the bathroom.

Once done, she goes downstairs and gets the coffee pot turned on. She is glad she and Clarke stayed at Anya’s townhouse so they can help clean up. While the coffee brews she starts to gather up trash and load the dishwasher. Just as she ties up a trash bag to take out when they leave, the kitchen door swings open and a gorgeously tussled blonde walks in. Lexa grins.

“Good morning. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“Sorta. Got chilly when you got up. You’re a hell of a personal heater,” Clarke replies and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Mmm, coffee. Perfect.”

Lexa grins and continues to straighten up as Clarke makes two mugs off coffee. Before Lexa can get one a rumpled, half-asleep Raven stumbles in.

“One of those mugs better be for me, Princess,” she grunts.

Clarke chuckles and offers her one, gives the other to Lexa and proceeds to make a third for herself.

“And that’s for my babycakes, right?” Raven insists.

Clarke laughs. “Sure. Just call me the Barista!”

She offers the third cup to Raven, who grunts again and goes to deliver the coffee to Anya. Clarke finally gets her own cup made. She opens the fridge to see what is there for breakfast.

“Awesome. How about omelets with cheese and green peppers with hash browns and English muffins?”

Lexa smiles. “Sounds good. I saw a cooking show that- -”

“Down, Chefy! I got this. Go watch the news or something.”

“Or maybe a cooking show?” Lexa teases.

“Go, woman. Now,” Clarke laughs.

Lexa takes her cup and goes to watch the morning news. She is soon joined by Anya, who seems to be getting around a little better this morning.

“Feeling okay? Anything I can get you?”

Anya smiles. “Nope, I’m good. Rae will bring my breakfast and a coffee refill soon.”

“You have her well trained,” Lexa jokes.

“Damn right.” She reaches over and takes Lexa’s hand. “I am sorry about Finn.”

Lexa shrugs. “I can’t prove he said what he said on purpose but he seemed like he was trying to push buttons. It kinda worked. Or maybe it’s because I don’t trust him. Haven’t since day one. Anyway, I am glad Bellamy and Raven kicked him out. I felt…safer when he left.”

“Well, they did more than kick him out. They told him to get human or get lost,” Anya reports. “He invites himself to things and no one can ever figure out how.”

“Huh. I saw this thing on TV the other night where the ex-husband of this woman tapped into her phone and anytime she got a text or email or anything he got it, too. Does shit like that really exist?”

Anya thinks a moment. “I…have no idea.”

When Raven walks in a few minutes later with coffee and the bowl of hash browns, Anya asks her about that technology. Raven nods.

“Sure. I mean, it’s not something just anyone can get a hold of but it exists.”

“So someone with money could have it?” Anya presses.

“Sure. I mean…holy fucking shit! You think that’s how Finn knows shit we don’t tell him! Who would he have bugged?”

Clarke walks in.

“Clarke!” all 3 women answer.

Clarke stumbles to a stop with the omelets and muffins. “What?”

The other three laugh. Raven goes into the kitchen for plates, utensils and her small tool case. By the time she gets to the living room Clarke is staring at her phone as if it is alive. She hands it to her best friend.

“Is it an app or what?”

“Cheap ones can be apps. We’ll check that first. But the safer bet is something he’s put inside the phone.”

“I thought iPhone’s can’t be opened up,” Anya protests.

Raven grins. “Anything can be done if you know what you’re doing,” she brags.

“Hey wait! They can be but you’re not supposed to! If you open my phone up Apple won’t repair it if something happens!” Clarke protests grabbing her phone back.

“Princess, if something happens, bring it to me. I’ll fix it for a bottle of wine instead of hundred’s of dollars,” Raven counters.

Clarke grunts and offers the phone back to her friend. As the others dig into the food, Raven plays with the phone. After a few minutes she nods.

“Okay, definitely not an app. That means the fucker opened it and did something inside.”

She starts to carefully open the case. When she does she stares at the innards for a moment. The others have no clue what she sees but her eyes eventually widen. She uses a screwdriver to point out a particular circuit.

“This doesn’t belong. Anytime this phone receives something electronically, it’s transmitted somewhere else.”

“Can we figure out where?” Clarke asks.

“No way I can think of,” Raven answers.

The four sit there a moment. Then Anya grins.

“How about the old TV plot where the good guys put out dummy info to see if the bad guys take the bait? We could send him somewhere and watch from nearby to see if he shows,” she suggests.

Raven starts to laugh. “Oh my God! We could do that to him for WEEKS! Oh, please Clarke, let’s do this!”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “But in the meantime, I am out a phone. This is my business on here, guys. You know that!”

Raven sighs. “Fine. We do it once. Where should we send him?”

“Well, I work in the gallery until 6 today. How about we plan to meet at Carrabba’s for dinner at 7? We can watch from the Hallmark parking lot for him to arrive,” she suggests.

Raven grins. “I like it.” She carefully puts the phone back together. “So, when you guys leave for Occoquan, send the first text. We’ll chat all day and then tonight, after our celebratory dinner, I’ll fix your phone.”

“But…what if he doesn’t fall for it?” Lexa asks. “How long do we keep trying?”

“After last night he’ll fall for it. He’s pissed he got tossed before he had a chance to woo Clarkey-Poo,” Raven explains.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Do NOT call me Clarkey-Poo, woman.”

Raven just chuckles and finally gets some of the food before the other 3 finish it off without her.

* * *

At 6:45 Raven backs into a parking space alongside the Hallmark store. From there they can see the Carrabba’s parking lot with no problem but doubt Finn would see them. In the backseat, Clarke pulls out a set of binoculars.

“Clarke, are you kidding me?” Lexa asks with a laugh.

“What? I want to see him! I want to see how long he waits out there!”

Raven laughs when Anya pulls out her own binoculars. “Et tu, Anya?”

Anya just grins. At 7:05, they see Finn’s Beamer pull into the lot. He slowly drives around Carrabba’s, looking for one of their cars. Clarke grins and lifts up her phone. She quickly types.

“Running late. Be there at 7:15.”

Raven gets the text and sends back. “No problem. We just got here.”

Anya and Clarke laugh as Finn checks his phone, then looks around some more, wondering where Raven’s vehicle is parked. Raven types some more.

“I’m driving Anya’s new rental. Saaaaa-Weeeeet!”

Clarke laughs and studies the car’s in the lot. She replies back. “I can’t wait to see it. Love ya!”

Finn finally pulls into a spot and slumps down in his seat.

“Oh my God! What a creeper!” Raven blurts out.

They watch for 10 minutes. He continually sits up, looks around the lot, watches the cars up on the road, and looks back to his phone. Finally Clarke can’t take it anymore and sends another text.

“Think Finn has any idea we know he’s tapped my phone? I mean, he’s sitting there like a fucking stalker!”

She hits send and they all watch as he gets out and starts to spin around trying to find them. Raven grins and replies to the text.

“When you care enough to send the best, motherfucker, send a Hallmark card.”

Finn looks at his phone again and turns, his eyes locked onto the Hallmark store. It takes him a second and then he sees Raven’s SUV. Obviously furious, he gets into his car and peels out of the parking lot.

Right in front of one of Prince William County’s finest!

The four women laugh as the blue lights come on and the asshole is pulled over. Raven turns the car on and they carefully exit the parking lot. As they pull past the traffic stop, Clarke wags her finger at Finn, who just stares daggers back at the vehicle. The four laugh and circle back so they can enjoy a wonderful Italian dinner at Carrabba’s!

* * *

After not being able to talk his way out of a ticket Finn is even angrier at the quartet. He makes his way back to his condo.

“You’ll soon find out what happens when you fuck with me, Lexa. And once you’re gone, Clarke will have no one but me to turn to for comfort,” he growls as he makes his plans for the night.

Two hours later, he grins at the paper in his hand. Lexa’s mug shot and an article about her participation in a theft ring and subsequent sentencing to 10-15 years in prison make for very interesting reading. He grabs a pen and writes a note on the back of the page.

_Clarke,_   
_Here is the truth of Lexa. I have to protect you. Crooks don’t change. She was preparing to rob you and the other merchants blind. By the time you get this, she will be back behind bars. Call me and I will be there for you and you can thank me in person._   
_Love,_   
_Finn_

He puts the paper in an envelope, planning to slip it in the mail slot of the gallery. That stupid gallery that let this harlot scourge into their lives! Once Lexa is gone that gallery goes next. No wife of his will run something so pedestrian! Not to mention her nails look like crap from the paint and paint thinners. Time’s up for Clarke’s harlot and her little hobby.

“And you know that’s what you want, Clarke,” he says as he seals the envelope and goes to finish his little mission.

Yep, by this time tomorrow, Lexa will be back behind bars and Clarke will be back in his arms!

* * *

Monday morning Clarke groans when her phone starts to ring. She pulls away from Lexa and grabs her now tap-free phone.

“Octavia, this better be important,” she mumbles.

“Uh, Clarke, are you with Lexa?”

Clarke sits up, hearing the concern in her friend’s voice. “Anya?”

“No, no, sorry. Anya’s fine. But are you with Lexa?”

“Yes. What’s going on?”

Octavia sighs. “Lincoln had to report to work early this morning. I couldn’t get back to sleep so I came down here to the gallery to make some prints. Clarke, there are papers up all over town showing Lexa’s mug shot and a story about her being in a crime ring and being sentenced to 15 years in prison. There is an added paragraph about her being here to case all the stores.”

Clarke leaps up. “Holy SHIT!”

“Yeah. I’m running around taking down as many as I can but some people are already here and their notes are gone. I mean, they are EVERYWHERE, Clarke!”

Clarke starts to pull on clothes as Lexa sits up in bed. “Fuck! We’ll be there soon!”

She hangs up and looks at her girlfriend. “We have to go to Occoquan. Now.”

Lexa hops up and starts to dress. “Did someone rob the gallery?”

“No. No they, uh, fuck, Lexa…someone put up- -” And then it hits Clarke. “That FUCKER! Not someone. Finn! Finn put up flyers showing your mug shots and the story about you going to jail and saying you’re here to rob us all. Octavia is pulling them down. We’re going to help.”

Lexa freezes. “Clarke…it’s…but what will people think of you?”

“I don’t CARE! We’re going to tear those damn things down and I’ll deal with anyone who has seen them. Most people will Google you after reading that shit and find out the truth. Any that don’t, I will fucking force them!”

Lexa drops into a chair, shaking her head. “But…but…”

Clarke walks over and kneels in front of her. “Lexa, this is a nasty smear on you. We will fight ANYONE who believes that shit. And we will see about pressing charges against Finn. This is…this is HEINOUS! He is toying with your life and you don’t deserve this! Get dressed and help me defend your name and your honor.”

Lexa pulls away and wraps her arms around her waist. She shakes her head. “I can’t. I just…I can’t. I won’t…”

She steps into the corner and refuses to look up. Clarke is even angrier. In front of her is the shell of the woman she had come to love. This is probably the woman that got out of jail. Thinking back to their first meeting, she remembers how nervous Lexa had been the day she was hired; remembers watching her guard her food as she eats lunch. And just when Lexa had started to believe things would be okay: Finn!

Clarke steps closer, taking one of Lexa’s hands. “This is my fault, Lexa. He probably did this because of what we did last night. I’m going to have it out with him. I won’t have him keep hurting you.”

Lexa just shrugs. Clarke leans in to kiss her cheek, her anger flaring again when Lexa flinches.

“I love you, Lexa. I’ll be back soon.”

Lexa just nods. Clarke hurries out of the apartment. When she gets to the entryway she skids to a halt, staring at flyers stuck side by side on the outside of the glass front door. Half face inwards, the others outwards.

“You fucking bastard!” she mutters.

Once outside she rips them all down and takes them to her Cherokee, planning to shred them all and stuff them in Finn’s fucking mouth!

When she gets to Occoquan, she sees Octavia and Harper on the upper street pulling down flyers. Harper sees her and points to one of the side streets. Clarke nods and turns down that way. She parks at the curb, hazards going, and gets out to rip down all the signs she can see. When she is done, she gets in and drives down to the main street. She sees Maya, Jasper and Bellamy also pulling down signs.

“You motherfucker, Finn.”

She turns towards her store and sees those signs are already down. She drives around both parking lots, pulling down signs taped or stapled to every available place. She then goes over to the Visitors building and sees that, yep, there are several posted up around there. As she is pulling the last one down, the front door of the building opens and the head of the Chamber of Commerce steps out, a flyer in his hand. He glares at Clarke.

“Care to explain this?” he asks condescendingly.

“I shouldn’t have to but I will. It’s a slanderous attack against my gallery manager.”

“So you’re saying the article is a lie?”

“I’m saying the article isn’t finished! Turns out the chick that gave up Lexa and another guy was lying her ass off. Not only was Lexa released but her entire record was tossed in the trash. Google her and see that for yourself!” Clarke replies angrily.

The man lifts an eyebrow. “Right. I guess we’ll see about that.”

“Yeah, you will. And regardless of the truth, Lexa is my employee and you have no say in who I hire so don’t even act like you do,” Clarke warns him.

“Maybe I can’t decide who you hire but if you remember, part of being a business down here is to not be a detriment to the community. You agreed to certain standards.” He waggles the paper. “This is not up to those standards. Expect to discuss this more at the next meeting.”

“Whatever.”

Clarke turns and goes back across the street to her gallery. She sees the others are already inside.

“Did we get them all?” she asks.

“We missed a few. I talked to the people at the coffee shop. They figured it was a lie. They like Lexa,” Harper reports.

“Same deal up at the deli she likes to eat at,” says Maya.

Bellamy nods. “Same with the two places I talked to someone.”

“Then the only person with an issue is Grammerson, the President of the Chamber. That crusty old asshole probably doesn’t even know what a computer is,” Clarke grumbles. She runs a hand through her hair. “I don’t know how to thank you guys for this. Especially you three just getting off shift.”

Bellamy smiles. “Hey, this is part of protecting the public as far as I’m concerned.”

Jasper had been unusually silent this entire time. Clarke looks to him and sees something she doesn’t normally see in his eyes: Anger bordering on fury.

“Jasp? You okay?”

With a shaking hand he holds up an envelope. “I recognized the handwriting, so I opened it. He makes me so fucking mad.”

Clarke’s shoulders stiffen as she takes it and also recognizes the script. “Fuck you, Finn,” she mutters as she slides out the letter. When she reads the handwritten note her face flares. “You egotistical, obsessive FREAK!” She shoves the letter at Bellamy. “PLEASE tell me I can file something against him!”

Bellamy reads it, getting angry. “You can’t. But Lexa definitely can.” He looks up. “Is she with you?”

Clarke shakes her head, wrapping her arms around herself much like Lexa had done. “No! I told her what was going on and she…she just collapsed in on herself! She’s terrified this shit could hurt me if people believe it. It was like Day 1 all over again!”

“Well, let’s go talk to her, let her know what we’ve heard, and see what she wants to do. Okay?”

Clarke nods and locks up the shop. The entire group heads the apartment complex up the road. As they enter, Clarke tells them about the “wallpapering” done to the front door. Her friends shake their heads in anger and disgust. Clarke uses her key to get them into the apartment. She starts to the bedroom and stops suddenly, sensing something not right. She turns and looks to the corner.

“Oh no…no, no, NO!”

She runs into the bedroom and sees no Lexa. She checks the bathroom and the spare room. But as the missing bicycle had foretold, Lexa has left the building.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke whips out her phone and hits her girlfriend’s number. From the bedroom she hears the ringtone. She jabs the off button.

“Damn it, Lexa. She’s bolted.”

“For how long?” Maya asks.

Clarke drops down onto a stool. “I don’t know. Hopefully just to clear her head. Why don’t you guys go on home. I’ll wait for her.”

“Maybe she went to see Anya,” Harper suggests.

Clarke bites her lip. “I hate worrying them but…” she hits Anya’s number. “Hey, An. I know you usually sleep in on Mondays but, uh, have you heard from Lexa?” She sighs and tells her what’s happened. “So, uh, if you hear from her call me. Just let me know she’s okay, okay?” She listens. “I will. I swear.” She hangs up. “No go, guys. Anya said she used to do this sometimes as kids. She’d just go somewhere to get away from the hell for a while then come back.”

“For how long?” Bellamy asks.

Clarke shrugs. “As long as she needs, I guess.”

Maya heads into the kitchen. “I’ll put the coffee on.”

Clarke sits up. “No! Look, I appreciate everything, and I will keep you informed, but you all that just got off duty need rest. I swear I will let you know as soon as she gets back. For now go home, sleep. Octavia, go make your prints. Jasper go…become dust.”

He shakes his head, not even smiling at her “dust theory” reference. “I’ll wait with you. I need to. Please?”

Clarke smiles and nods. “Okay.”

Soon the others are gone. Clarke sits down beside Jasper and pulls him into a hug. “Thanks for staying with me.”

“He makes me so mad, Clarke. I hate being mad like this. Why does he do these things? Why haven’t you and Bell and Raven kicked his ass to the curb?”

Clarke looks ashamed. “I think this is revenge for something that happened yesterday.” She tells him about the Carrabba’s trap. “He was so pissed but I didn’t expect this.”

“He’s mentally unstable. Surely you know how dangerous he is, right? I mean, you know what this could mean to you and to Lexa, right? He’s nuts, Clarke. He’ll hurt one or both of you,” Jasper insists.

Clarke sighs and nods. “I know. I mean, I didn’t know how bad he was but this…this tells me he’s snapped. I’m not sure when it happened but he’s lost his damn mind. When Lexa gets back, we’ll see what we can do legally. I promise.”

“And he’s no longer a hanger on for our group?”

“Hell. Fucking. No!”

“Good.”

Jasper and Clarke settle into the couch to await the return of Lexa so they can plan the legal action to take against Finn fucking Collins.

* * *

Lexa stares at the movie screen. She doesn’t even know what’s playing, just bought a ticket to the first available showing. She’d been riding aimlessly all over Woodbridge and ended at the theatre when she needed a break. She had decided a couple hours in the dark would be good for her. It was when she went to call Clarke that she realized she grabbed her wallet but not her phone. She feels a little guilty about that but also is glad she doesn’t have to convince her girlfriend to leave her alone.

“You’re such a shit, Lexa,” she mumbles to herself.

Two hours later, the lights go up and she reluctantly leaves the theatre. She unlocks her bike and hops on, trying to decide where to go next.

“Should have guessed I’d find you here,” Anya states from behind her.

Lexa turns and stares at her cousin. “I forgot my phone,” she mutters as a lame excuse.

Anya walks up. “There are pay phones. You can even call collect from them. You’ve got Clarke pretty upset. Jasper, too.”

Lexa’s head drops. “Shit. I just…needed to clear my head.”

“I know. I told them you used to do this. Took me a bit to figure out where you’d end up since you don’t know this area very well. When I saw your bike I figured I’d just wait for you to come out here. Popped inside to go to the bathroom and nearly missed you.” She steps closer getting angrier the more she scolds Lexa. “When are you going to stop running first and accept that people can help you? When, Lexa? And don’t blame jail! You’ve been like this since we were kids! Damn it, Lexa, people love you and want to help you. Fucking let us!”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa whispers.

“Yeah, well, sorry doesn’t cut it anymore! I love your sorry ass and damn it I will prove it to you if it kills me!”

Lexa cracks a small smile. “Um, that doesn’t make sense, cuz.”

“Yeah, well, you fuck with my head, woman.” She steps closer. “And I’m your sister, don’t you forget it.”

She pulls Lexa into a hug. After a split second, Lexa returns the hug. “How pissed is Clarke?”

Anya leans back. “Pretty damn. Come on, throw your bike in the back of my car and I’ll drive you home.”

“Uh, are you supposed to be driving yet?”

“Not according to Raven even though the doctors okayed it. So when Raven hears about this be ready to run for cover.”

“Great.”

They walk over to the car and wrestle Lexa’s bike into the trunk. She even uses her belt to secure the lid since they can’t close it all the way.

“You would think they’d give you a comparable sized vehicle.”

“No shit. But at least that fuck’s insurance company is paying for it.”

They get into the car and Anya starts it.

“An?”

“Yeah?”

“Will I…ever get over the bad shit? I mean, will I ever be able to just, you know, roll with the shit without going into a panic attack or bolting?” she asks quietly.

Anya looks over at her, pained at the childlike voice of the woman. If she could go back in time and get her away from her aunt and uncle sooner she would do it. No one deserves the mental mindfuck Lexa had been given several times over by people who should have loved her. Anya reaches over and takes her cousin-turned-sister’s hand.

“You will, Lexa. You were close before when the whole prison thing happened. You’ll do it again once it’s far enough in the past to not hurt so much. This is just a bit of a backslide. You’ll get better, Lex. I know you will.”

Lexa just nods. Yesterday she might have believed that. Today…today it is harder. Anya puts the car in gear and heads them back to Lexa’s place. Once there, Lexa gets her bike out of the back.

“So, uh, you coming in?” she asks hopefully.

Anya grins. “Oh, hell no. You get to face the wrath of Clarke on your own, little sister.”

“Great. So, um, thanks for coming for me. I love you, An.”

“Love you, too, you little shit.”

Lexa grins and watches as Anya drives away. She then turns to go inside and face the music. That’s when she realizes she not only forgot her phone, she forgot her keys. She walks to the telecom system and buzzes her own apartment.

“Yes?” Clarke answers nervously.

Lexa hits the intercom button. “Hi, Clarke. It’s me. I sorta forgot my keys.”

The only response is the buzzing of the front door. Lexa hefts her bike onto her shoulder and climbs up to the second floor. She is not surprised to see Clarke standing at the open apartment door. Lexa sets the bike down and looks at the ground.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I know it’s not enough, but I am.”

Clarke hates the defeated look on the brunette’s face. All her scolding is out the window. She steps closer and pulls Lexa into a hug.

“Come on inside, sweetheart. We’ll talk it out, okay?”

Lexa slowly lifts her arms and hugs Clarke back. “You’re not…mad at me?”

“Honestly? I’m furious. But I also want to hear your side of things; figure out why you ran instead of waiting here for me.” She leans back and locks onto scared green eyes. “I want to understand before I judge. Okay?”

Lexa gets a small smile on her face. Only Anya had ever been willing to get her side of things before judging her. No one else had seen that Lexa runs because of her own judgment of herself, not because of what others think. Could Clarke really grasp that, too?

“I hate myself sometimes, Clarke. My birth parents fucked with my head and I’ve never been able to shake it. How could you still want me, still want to be part of my life, when there are times I don’t want to be part of my life?” Lexa blurts out in the middle of the hallway.

Clarke gives her a sympathetic smile. “Your birth parents are idiots. If they had seen the wonderful, dynamic young woman in front of them instead of some fairytale princess they wanted, they’d have never hurt you. They never saw  _you_ , Lexa. I see you. And I love you. Don’t run from me, baby. Lean on me. Let me hold you up when times are tough. Besides, this whole thing is my fault. I should have known Finn would do something like this in retaliation. I’m sorry you were put through this.”

Lexa smiles and it actually reaches her eyes this time. “I accept only because you need me to. I was part of the plan.”

“Yeah, well I wasn’t part of the plan so I am pretty damn pissed about the whole thing. Please tell me you’ll press whatever charges you can against the asshole,” Jasper interjects.

Clarke turns. “I told you to wait inside.”

“Yeah, but you two were talking out here and I wanted to know what the hell was going on. My little dust mote needs me!” he replies, giving Lexa a smile.

Lexa chuckles. “Jasper, you are wonderful!” She steps past Clarke and gives him a hug. “I love you, Dusty,” she tells him, using the name from their first meeting. “Thank you for being my friend.”

“No problem, Commander. Someone has to be around to explain my visions to Clarke.”

Lexa laughs as Clarke rolls her eyes and mumbles something about hallucinations not visions. The three go back into the apartment and make a call to the officer Bellamy had recommended to help get a restraining order out on Finn. Sure it could piss him off more but they had to do something and this is a definite good start.

* * *

Turns out that since there was no proof Finn was behind the flyers they couldn’t arrest him for harassment or anything else. The police even pointed out he could argue he simply took an existing flyer to write his warning to Clarke. It was vague enough to cause reasonable doubt. All she could do was issue a Do Not Trespass order for her gallery. Sure it might make him mad but if he tried anything on her property he would be arrested. When they get out to Clarke’s Cherokee, Lexa’s head drops back against the headrest.

“I’m fucking exhausted.”

“After your bike ride today I’m not surprised,” Clarke teases.

Lexa gives her a small smile. “Not just about the ride or this…this incident. I mean I am exhausted by all of the shit in my life. My birth parents, Costia getting me arrested, jail, the rift with Anya, and yeah, now this. I’m just…I’m tired. I want to run away and just keep running. You know, like in the old TV shows when someone manages to go on the run and find odd jobs here and there to keep them pushing on to the next town.”

“Where they find trouble, solve the problem, and get back on the road again in 44 minutes?”

Lexa nods. “Yeah. I could be a traveling vigilante or something. No name, no cell phone, no nothing. Just me depending on me.”

The two sit there in silence a few minutes. When Clarke sniffs, Lexa looks over at her and sees the tears on the blonde’s cheeks. The brunette sighs.

“Clarke, I’m sorry. I just…I didn’t mean to hurt you with my self-pity.”

Clarke takes one of Lexa’s hands. “You didn’t. I’m crying because I can understand why you’d want to do that and…and I don’t think I’d have the heart to stop you. You deserve peace, Lexa, no matter how you get it.”

Lexa leans over and strokes the back of Clarke’s head. “Clarke, _you_   give me peace. I swear you do. If you weren’t in my life, I’d be…hell, I don’t even know. You give me the strength to stay when it would be easier to run. Please don’t doubt that.”

Clarke studies the green eyes brimming with honesty and love. She leans across the arm rest and Lexa meets her so they can share a kiss. When it ends they sit there a moment with their foreheads together.

“So, um, now what?” Clarke asks.

Lexa gives her a small grin. “I have absolutely no idea.”

The two chuckle at the insanity of the last couple of days. Clarke puts the car in gear and pulls out of the lot.

“Well, I’d say we head to your apartment and plan a night of good food cooked by my sexy, cooking show obsessed girlfriend, followed by snuggling, kissing, and cheesy movies.”

Lexa smiles and nods. “I think that sounds perfect.”

But when they get to the apartment all those plans go out the window. They have messages from all their friends saying they will be over that evening to share food and ideas on how to get Finn permanently out of their lives short of killing him…for now.

Lexa gets teary once more. “I’d forgotten what it felt like to have an army behind me.”

Clarke hugs her and kisses her cheek. “Well, Commander of Jasper’s Blood, start remembering. We’re all here for you, even when it interferes with snuggles and cheesy movies.”

Lexa laughs, happy to accept that interference as long as they are willing to give it.

* * *

That Thursday Clarke has gone to consult with the owners of a new company considering hiring her to create a mural in their lobby as well as some smaller paintings for their conference rooms. That one commission could give her enough money to cover gallery expenses for the year making everything sold in it pure profit! Not to mention the chance for referrals if people like what they see.

Lexa smiles as she remembers how nervous Clarke had been that morning. They had facetimed as Clarke changed outfits three times before settling on a business suit. Lexa thinks she could have been a little more casual, more “arty” but in the end agreed Clarke should do what makes her feel most comfortable in this meeting. Both were surprised when the blonde chose the suit.

“It just makes me feel more adult and more…more professional,” she explained.

Lexa had grinned and said it made her look sexy, too. Clarke had blushed.

Lexa glances at her watch. Clarke should be arriving now at the building. She knows she shouldn’t get her hopes up but her girlfriend had been so excited Lexa can’t help but pray nothing breaks Clarke’s heart. She finishes setting up a display of the new Christmas mugs that had come in, sprinkling a little fake snow around them. The upcoming weekend is the town Christmas Open House and she is looking forward to helping Clarke smash sales records. To that end, there are new gift items, new prints from Octavia and Echo, some new statues from Jasper and, in what Lexa has promised will be a huge draw, Clarke creating a work of art in her window.

Lexa moves a few more items from the window area to make room for Clarke’s cleanest easel. She hears the bell on the door ring and steps out of to greet the new customer.

“Hi, welcome to…you’re not allowed to be here,” she practically growls.

Finn Collins flips a piece of paper at her. “You really think this would keep me away?”

Lexa crosses her arms. “Well, you seemed to think pieces of paper would chase me away. Now get out of here before I call the cops.”

He steps closer, his eyes blazing with fury. “I’ll tell them I caught you stealing. I’ll show them the articles. I’ll show them - -”

“You seemed to MISS the articles that said I wasn’t paroled, you jackass, I was exonerated! I didn’t fucking DO anything! The bitch I thought was my best friend fucking tossed my ass to the curb to get a lighter sentence. Fucked over another friend of ours, too. He’s ALSO been exonerated!” She steps closer. “So pick up you’re restraining order and get the hell out of here. I won’t warn you again!”

“Clarke is MINE! You best stay the fuck away from her!” he threatens.

“Clarke is her own person! SHE chooses who she wants to be with. And even if she didn’t want me, she SURE as fuck doesn’t want YOU!”

As she had talked, Lexa had slowly stepped towards the register. Finn leaps towards it and grabs the gallery phone. Lexa fakes grabbing for it and hits the silent alarm. Finn slams the phone onto the ground, shattering it.

“We’re not done talking!” he hisses.

“I think we are,” Lexa states. “Get out, Finn. And stay out.”

Finn turns as if he’s leaving. Instead he grabs one of the new mugs and spins around, throwing it at Lexa.

He throws like a preschooler.

She barely has to move to avoid being hit by the mug. He uses her shift to race towards her. Suddenly she is in self-defense mode, one of the only good things prison had taught her. She easily sidesteps him and kicks his ass, sending him off balance into the wall. She stabilizes herself, watching as he turns from the wall, his upper lip split by the drywall.

“Get out, Finn,” she tells him again.

He lets out an unholy roar and races at her. She can’t help but roll her eyes at the ridiculous tactic. At the last second, she steps the side, grabs his arm, and flings him into the wall just inside the door. She winces when it sends one of Echo’s framed prints crashing to the ground.

“You’re by the door. Walk out of it,” she tells him.

He starts towards her again but the door opens and two of Prince William County’s finest race inside, having seen quite a bit through the front doors. And since one of those cops is Lincoln, he is more than happy to tackle Finn to the ground. He doesn’t like the little bastard.

“NO! Let me go! She’s robbing Clarke! I’m trying to stop her!”

“You have the right to remain silent,” Lincoln starts, ignoring Finn’s rantings as he reads the Miranda warning and cuffs the jerk.

The other officer steps to Lexa. “We saw him try to attack you. Do you wish to press charges?”

“Hell yeah. And that paper on the floor is a restraining order. He is not supposed to be here at the gallery.”

The officer picks up the order, looks it over and nods. “Well, Mr. Collins, looks like you will be a guest of ours for a while. Let’s go.”

The two officers drag Finn to his feet. His face is bright red and he is struggling to get away, still screaming about Lexa being the real criminal. As they drag him out the door, he kicks out and hits the front door in the sweet spot, shattering the glass. Lexa races forward and grabs the metal frame before it finishes shutting.

“AND WE’LL PRESS CHARGES FOR THAT, TOO!” she shouts.

Lincoln looks back and nods to her. “Got it. We’ll send someone to get a full statement from you.”

“Thanks, Officer,” Lexa calls out.

She watches as the patrol car leaves, Finn still screaming in the backseat. She then turns and looks at the front door.

“Well, shit,” she mutters.

She goes inside and starts to look through Clarke’s files to see if she can find who Clarke uses for doors and such. What a shock…not in the file cabinet. Lexa reaches for the phone and then remembers where it is. She steps back around the counter and stares at the broken handset.

“Well, shit,” she grunts again.

She picks up the pieces and tosses them in the trash. She jumps on the computer and looks up people that can replace glass. No one can make it out that day and they recommend just putting plywood on the door until the next day. She looks at the quotes she’s been given and checks the online references of one business. Satisfied, she calls and arranges for them to come out the next day. She then calls Echo and tells her what happened.

“That fucker! Can I press charges, too?”

Lexa grins. “I’m sure you can. Someone will be coming to speak with me soon.”

“I’ll be there!” she promises.

Lexa smiles as she hangs up the phone. It will be kind of nice to have someone here while talking to the cop. Not sure what else to do, she grabs some duct tape and secures the glass in the front door as best she can. She then stares at it a moment.

“How the fuck do I get plywood down here on my bicycle?” she mumbles.

She shakes her head and goes back inside to grab a soda and wait for the police to arrive. For the first time in a long time, it isn’t a visit she dreads.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke is smiling as she is being led through the offices of the financial firm upgrading their DC area offices.

“The plan is to have the mural as we discussed in the lobby and then in each room have a painting on the wall that ties into it. We want people to be reminded that not only are we working for them but we are also using our profits to help philanthropically. With the right screening before the first meeting, we should have them in the right office to be inspired and reassured by the art on the wall,” the woman explains.

Clarke nods. “That’s brilliant! I know it would instill me with confidence to see you share my values.”

The woman nods. “I’m glad you see it our way.” She gestures to a table. “These are the things that inspire us and things we contribute to. Can you incorporate them into a mural?”

Clarke starts to look over the pictures on the table showing officers and other employees at various events. She is smiling at them all until one catches her eye and makes her wince. The elegant woman beside her is standing with people from other pictures and they all look very happy. The only issue she has with the photo is it shows them at an anti-LGBTQ rally.

“Is there a problem?” the woman asks, having seen the facial shift.

Clarke kicks herself and forces herself to look up. “Uh, no, Mrs. Queen. I just, um, am picturing how to merge all these together.”

“An artist already at work,” the woman says proudly, her ice blue eyes dancing. “And, please, Clarke, call me Nia.”

“Right. Sorry, Nia. I just…this image here worries me,” she points to the rally picture. “I’m sure you know there is a large LGBTQ community in the DC area. They tend to have a lot of money and they do a lot of word of mouth for companies they work with, both for business and personal reasons. I would hate for you to eliminate a sector of growth,” she finishes. “ _Even if you are obviously a fucking bigot_ ,” she adds to herself.

“We’ll do just fine and it will help attract the right people to us.” She offers Clarke a folder. “Now, here is the contract I had drawn up based on our discussions.”

Clarke takes the folder and opens it. She reads over the contract and sees the amounts she would be paid for each painting done and for the mural. It is just a reminder of the financial freedom this one contract would give her. At what price do morals take a back seat to practicality?

“Is there a problem?”

“Uh, I just…” Clarke winces as she closes the folder. “I can’t accept this contract. I’m a lesbian, Mrs. Queen. As much as I appreciate this opportunity, I just can’t do something that so blatantly disrespects me and some of my friends.” She offers the folder back. “But I thank you again for this offer.”

Nia studies the woman carefully then takes the folder. “Well, I have to say I’m disappointed. The portraits I saw in the cancer clinic were something special. There was a life and an emotion to them that was palpable. And though I may not agree with your lifestyle, I have to admire your fortitude. I’m sorry we won’t be doing business together.”

Clarke nods. “Me, too.”

The two shake hands, then Nia gestures to her assistant to show Clarke out. When the artist gets to her Cherokee she drops her head against the steering wheel.

“Damn your morals, Clarke,” she mutters. She picks up her phone and hits the number for the gallery. When it rings busy she is surprised. She hits Lexa’s number, planning to leave her a voicemail.

“Clarke. Hey. How’d it go?” Lexa answers.

“Oh! Thought you were on the gallery line.”

“Uh, it’s broken. I’ll explain later. How’d it go?” Lexa asks again.

“I need a glass of wine. Or maybe a bottle with a straw,” Clarke moans. She tells Lexa about the pictures. “For a moment I thought I’d accept it but…but I couldn’t. Tell me I’m not an idiot.”

Lexa smiles. “You’re not an idiot. I admire you for sticking to your morals. Many people would have sold out.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me. Well, now that that’s done, back to my sanctuary at the gallery. Please tell me it’s been a decent day. I need some good news.”

Lexa turns and looks at the taped-up door. “Uhhhh, wellll…”

“Lexa, forget it. It sounds like bad news and I  _don’t_   want to know. Just tell me when I get there.”

Lexa sighs. “Yeah, that might be a better idea. See you soon. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Lexa hangs up as the door opens. She turns and smiles at Echo.

“Damn! That fucker really did do a number on this place!” the artist notes.

“Yep. Your print is over here. The broken glass actually scratched the print so I’m not sure it’s salvageable,” Lexa says, pocketing her phone so she can show the artist her damaged wares.

* * *

Clarke starts up the hill from the parking lot under the bridge. Her eyes widen when she sees a police officer taking pictures of the front of her store. She starts to run.

“HEY! What’s going on?” she demands as she walks up. Then she sees the front door. “Holy shit!”

“Ma’am, this is an ongoing investigation. I need to ask you to move on, please,” the officer states.

Clarke’s face is bright red. “This is MY gallery!”

“Clarke! Easy, honey!” Lexa says hurrying out.

“What the fuck happened? Are you okay? What the hell?” Clarke asks in anger.

Lexa sighs. “First of all, no one was hurt. There was some minor damage inside including one of Echo’s signed prints. She’s inside right now.” Lexa takes a deep breath. “Finn showed up and was pissed about the restraining order. He sorta…tried to attack me.”

Clarke’s head looks like it may explode. “I’ll KILL him! I’ll put a damn blade between his ribs and slice his fucking heart open!”

The police officer lifts an eyebrow. Lexa glances at him then back to Clarke.

“Uh, probably not the best thing to say in present company, Clarke,” she cautions.

Clarke takes a few calming breaths then runs a hand over her face. She turns to the officer.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean that. Please tell me he’s locked up.”

“Yes, ma’am. Ms. Woods has given me a copy of the security video and I have watched it. There is no denying Mr. Collins was the aggressor. Additionally,” he nods towards the door, “he did that while being escorted out by two other officers. That will be in their statements.”

“So…what do we…how do I…shit, I don’t even know what to ask,” Clarke mutters.

“The statement from Ms. Woods as well as the officers are backed up by the security video. The next call you get will most likely be the District Attorney’s office regarding testifying. You should also call your insurance company. They’ll need the official report as well as copies of the video.”

“And I need to order a door, too,” Clarke points out.

“Already taken care of,” Lexa volunteers.

Clarke just nods at her and looks back at the officer. “Tell whoever needs to know I don’t want him offered a deal. I want him to face the consequences of his actions. I don’t want his daddy buying him out of this shit.”

The officer nods. “Noted, ma’am.”

He allows Clarke and Lexa to go back inside. Clarke looks in the trashcan at the damaged property, knowing Lexa has already catalogued it for their records. Echo walks over and pats her on the arm.

“I’ve called Bell. He and a friend of his are coming over when they get off shift to put plywood up inside and outside after you close for the night. You’ll just need to use the backdoor to leave and to open before the door guys get here,” she tells her gallery owner.

Clarke smiles. “Thanks, Echo.” She looks to Lexa. “And thank you for calling about the door.”

“No problem. I was trying to figure out who to call to put the gallery logo on the door but couldn’t find that info in your records.”

Clarke and Echo laugh. Lexa frowns.

“What’s so funny?”

Clarke reaches up and squeezes her girlfriend’s cheeks. “You are too cute sometimes.” Lexa grunts and pulls away. “Lexa, yours truly painted on that logo, name and store hours.”

Lexa blushes and grins. “Oh. Kinda thought it was a decal of some sort.”

Clarke pulls her into a hug. “Just for that you’re making dinner tonight.”

“I already  _was_   making dinner tonight,” Lexa points out with a grin.

“Damn, I plan well.” She sighs and her smile fades a bit. “So…show me the damage and the video.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow. “You really want to see it?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Echo pats her shoulder. “Go back to your studio and watch it. I’ll keep an eye on the front. Lexa, go with her and don’t let her toss her computer across the room.”

Lexa grins and nods. She takes Clarke’s hand and walks her back to the studio. She tells her about the damage done. She had already sent an itemized list to the three police officers for their reports. Clarke sits down at her computer to pull up the security history. Lexa sees three easels with paintings in progress. She starts to wander around and look at each piece. One is for Dr. Griffin. One is Clarke’s interpretation of a picture she took of a rusting out car in the middle of a field.

And the third is Lexa as some sort of warrior.

The brunette inhales sharply as she stares at the life-like image. Clarke hears her and turns her head. She blushes and jumps up, having forgotten about that particular painting considering Finn’s attack. She bites her lip, studying Lexa’s face. Green eyes finally look up but give nothing away.

“This is how you see me? A blood-thirsty monster?” she asks, her voice a little hurt.

Clarke shakes her head. “No, Lexa. I see you as a warrior, protecting those you love with everything you have in you. I see the fighter within you, the heroine, the guardian. That’s how I see you; that’s how I created you.”

“And the warpaint? Those claws?”

Clarke smiles. “Not claws. Those are the tears you cannot cry. Tears for the wrongs done to you; tears for the little girl you weren’t allowed to be; tears for the young woman betrayed by those who should have loved her unconditionally. Instead of tears, they became your mask. In the warpaint you cry because you will never cry again for yourself, only for those you lose.”

Lexa looks back down at the painting. With Clarke’s explanation she can now feel the emotion in the brushstrokes. She can feel the passion with which Clarke has infused this portrait. One side of her mouth quirks up in a half grin.

“Perhaps someday I will see myself that way, too. It’s beautiful, Clarke. Thank you for seeing that which I don’t. I’ll do my best to be this warrior for you someday.”

“Good. Well, at least the inner warrior. Don’t really want you streaking around the Metro DC area with swords a swinging like some sort of medieval Batwoman.”

Lexa laughs. “Rats. Guess I need to cancel my Batcycle.”

Clarke smiles and nods. “Good plan.” She sighs and turns back to the computer. “Well…back to the ugliness.”

Lexa walks over and places her hands on Clarke’s shoulders as the blonde sits down to watch the destruction in her shop.

* * *

Lexa finishes watching Bellamy put the board on the inside of the gallery. Now that the place is as secure as it can get, she smiles.

“Thank you, Bellamy. I really appreciate it. Clarke does, too, but…well..”

Bellamy sighs and nods. “I get it. I feel pretty damn betrayed by an old friend. I can’t imagine how she feels.”

Lexa shrugs. “She hurts. There was a time she loved him as a friend and tried to love him more than that. I totally understand how it feels to be betrayed by someone you think you can trust with your heart,” she replies sadly.

Bellamy glances at her. “I guess you understand that better than anyone. In case I haven’t said it, I’m glad the truth came out. I think you’re good for Clarke.”

“Hmph. Not sure about that. I have issues, Bell. After all this I wonder if she needs the added trouble I bring,” Lexa says, worrying her lip with her teeth.

Bellamy smiles and places a hand on her shoulder. “Trust me, Lexa, I have never seen her happier than she is with you. I think you are just what she needs right now.”

Lexa smiles, seeing the sincerity in his soft brown eyes. “Thank you for saying that. I have to say, I’m actually starting to believe it.”

“Good. Well, go get Clarke while I clean up a bit.”

Lexa nods and goes into the studio. Clarke is sitting on the window seat staring out over the dark Occoquan. Occasionally a big rig goes over the overpass, throwing light dancing down onto the gently rippling water. Clarke’s legs are drawn up onto the bench, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her forehead rests against the cool glass. Lexa sits down behind her and wraps her into a hug, kissing the blonde’s shoulder.

“I love you,” she whispers.

Clarke sniffs, wipes away a tear, then puts her hand over Lexa’s. “I love you, too.”

They sit there in silence for a few minutes before Lexa sighs. “Bellamy is all done but for some sweeping. How about we go to my place and I make you some soup and grilled cheese?”

Clarke smiles and turns her head. “You remembered my ‘go to’ sulking meal,” she says, touched.

Lexa smiles back. “Of course I did. Saw a great soup recipe to try, too.”

Clarke starts to giggle. “Why am I not surprised.” She studies beautiful green eyes a moment. “Thank you for handling everything today. I didn’t expect to get so…so upset by that video. How did I not see how bad he was getting? How did I not know what he is capable of?”

Lexa shrugs. “I’m probably the wrong person to ask but…but I know with Costia I never knew to look for the vindictiveness below the surface. She was one of my best friends and, honestly, I had a ridiculous crush on her. Finn was special to you once and has been a friend for years. Why would you expect that kind of hatred hiding under someone you had known so long?”

Clarke leans her head against Lexa’s. “I’m sorry you have insight into this situation. I am so glad you are in my life.”

The two share a quick kiss then stand to meet with Bellamy and get things shut down before leaving out of the back door. Clarke shakes her head as she locks the deadbolt.

“I don’t know how to thank you and Jamie, Bellamy. I really appreciate everything.”

As they get to the parking lot, they see Bellamy’s friend Jamie loading his tools into his truck. Clarke gives him a hug.

“Thanks, Jamie. Make sure you tell Alison to bring the kids this weekend. I’ll make sure to save special cookies for them.”

He smiles. “Glad to help and she’ll be glad to hear she gets to reap the rewards of my work.”

The quartet laugh and split up to go home. As they are driving towards Lexa’s apartment, Clarke takes her girlfriend’s hand. Lexa smiles and gives it a squeeze. No words needed with such a simple act of love.

* * *

“Penny for your thoughts,” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s ear.

Empty bowls and plates are stacked on the coffee table. Lexa is lying on the couch, Clarke little spooned into her as they watch an old John Wayne movie. The brunette could tell her lover was only partially paying attention. Clarke sighs and lifts the hand she had been holding to her mouth and gives it a kiss.

“I’m sorry I’m not good company tonight. I just…can’t believe what he did; how bad he’s gotten. Damn, Lexa, he could have hurt you,” Clarke whispers emotionally.

Lexa kisses the back of her love’s head. “But he didn’t. It’s not your fault, Clarke. Hell, Bellamy is a trained cop who’s known Finn as long as you and he didn’t see it. Linc is a cop that hasn’t known Finn all that long so he had no preconceived bias towards him and  _he_   didn’t see it either. Please, baby, stop blaming yourself for what didn’t happen and do not blame yourself for what did happen.” She hugs her close. “Besides…now I don’t have to scrub that door now before the weekend Open House.”

Clarke starts to giggle and rolls over to face Lexa. She gives her a sweet kiss. “You are too much sometimes, woman.”

Lexa grins. “I try.”

Clarke snuggles in. She starts to play with a lock of Lexa’s hair. Lexa just stares at her, seeing Clarke is trying to figure out how to ask something. Blue eyes finally move from the hair in her fingers to the green orbs of her lover.

“Move in with me.”

Lexa’s eyes widen. “Say what?” To say this is the last thing she expected is to put it mildly. “I mean…we’ve only known each other a couple of months and…and we spend most nights together anyway either here or at your place. How much more official do we need to be?”

Clarke grins at the nervousness in Lexa’s eyes and voice. “Well, I’d like a lot more official but I think it’s too soon for marriage,” she jokes. Lexa rolls her eyes. Clarke gives her a quick kiss. “Lexa, I agree we spend most of our time off together. Thing is…the nights we aren’t together, I hate it. Tonight, if I’d had to go home to my suddenly too big house alone, I’d have been unsettled all night. Just laying here with you has helped me to relax. And it’s not about having sex later, though I kinda hope that’s in the cards, it’s just knowing you’re here for me is…is more a comfort to me than I can ever say. Move in with me. Please?”

The two stare at each other for a few moments. Lexa leans in and kisses Clarke’s forehead.

“I love you so much…” she whispers.

Clarke senses the hesitation. “But…?” she encourages.

Lexa sighs. “But I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. Mostly because I don’t quite believe I’m worthy of you yet. I still have…a lot of shit to work through, Clarke. I mean, I see a shrink twice a week and it makes me ill to think about not seeing her, you know?” Clarke nods sympathetically. “I just need more time before I can give myself to you so completely. When I do I want to be someone we can both rely on and believe in.” She sees the disappointment in the blue eyes. She starts to pull away. “I’m sorry. I understand if you want to go,” she finishes sadly.

Clarke pulls her close and kisses her again. She strokes Lexa’s cheek. “I believe in you and I know I can rely on you. When you believe that about yourself, I’ll be waiting.”

Lexa slowly smiles and kisses her again. Soon the two consider moving to the bedroom. Then Lexa figures she’ll steam clean Raven’s sofa and they let nature takes it course until they are both screaming through a mutual orgasm.


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke giggles as she slaps her hand against the counter. “I am the SMARTEST damn gallery owner in the world!”

Lexa chuckles and looks over from where she is sweeping. “Oh? And why is that?”

Clarke walks around the counter, pulls the broom from Lexa’s hands and pulls her into a hug. “Because I hired the smartest damn gallery manager in the world.” She gives her girlfriend a kiss. “As if you hadn’t already figured this out, this is the  _most_   profitable weekend this gallery has ever had! People strolled by, stopped to watch me paint, noticed things in the window, came in and BOUGHT shit! All damn weekend! Even Friday night! Everything you have done since I hired you has helped build my gallery. How the hell do I keep you on when you could be doing so much for some other company?” Clarke asks seriously.

Lexa smiles and gives her a quick kiss. “Well, I happen to like the perks of working with a certain sexy artist so I don’t think you have a thing to worry about.” Clarke’s grin broadens. “Yep, getting to watch Echo work is amazing.”

Clarke groans and starts to tickle her girl. Lexa spins around trying to get away but strong arms pull her back against firm breasts.

“Oh, geez, you two! Get a room!” Octavia groans as she walks out of the darkroom with some prints she had made. “I mean, seriously!”

Clarke laughs and nuzzles Lexa’s neck. “Don’t be jealous because your stud muffin is working and mine is right here.”

“I’m not jealous. I’m horny as hell. I hate when he’s on nights. Our schedules don’t match up.”

“Well, if Lexa keeps product moving for us maybe you can stop teaching and be a full-time artist,” Clarke points out. “And if we want to keep her happy, well, I am willing to give my body and soul to the cause.”

Octavia chuckles. “Yeah, I can tell it’s a hardship for you. So, what was the total anyway? I still have 3 commissioned sets left to put together and then I need to see what I sold.”

Clarke steps away from Lexa and saunters up to Octavia. “Plan to spend a buttload of time in the darkroom this week.”

Octavia lifts an eyebrow. “Why? What did I miss while at that wedding yesterday?”

Clarke takes her hand and leads her friend over to the backstock cabinet. The photographer had missed Friday and Saturday for a cousin’s wedding. By the time she got to the gallery that morning the store was already busy and she just jumped in helping. When things had finally slowed down, she had gone to the dark room to start the commissioned pieces. Clarke opens the door and gestures for Octavia to enter. The slim brunette slides in and starts to look at her crates. Her eyes widen as she flips through the pieces left. And it doesn’t take long!

“Holy SHIT! Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nope!” Clarke says proudly. “People loved them, Tay! Some even mentioned that they had seen other pieces you had sold and came looking just for your stuff.”

Tay turns back around, her jaw nearly on the ground. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she repeats.

Clarke laughs. “Nope.” She walks over to the printer and pulls off the papers already there. She thumbs through them and offers three to her friend. “Here you go. Holiday weekend before and after inventory, at the bottom you’ll see total sales, minus the gallery percentage, and what you can expect to get from my diligent manager later this week.”

Octavia drops back against the wall and slides to the floor as she stares at the numbers. Clarke squats down in front of her.

“Honestly, Tay? Lex and I can only claim partial credit for this. You are so good and your reputation is growing. Don’t be surprised to see some hits to your website, too. People came asking about you. I am so, so proud of you!”

Octavia looks up, tears in her eyes. “I so wish my mom had lived to see this. Without her…” her voice trails off.

Clarke nods. Octavia and Bellamy’s mother had loved to take photographs. And though she’d had some personal problems, she had helped Octavia foster that same love and taught her about composition, filters and even how to develop her own photos. Her sudden death Octavia’s freshman year of college had been devastating to both Blake’s. Octavia pulls Clarke into a hug.

“Thank you, Clarke! And I have to thank your mom, too! If Abby hadn’t kept after me I’d have given this up.”

“Mom knew you were too good to stop taking photos. And she also knew you’d eventually see it is a way to keep your Mom alive in your heart.”

Tay wipes her eyes. “Yeah, it is.” She looks at the paper again, then up to Lexa. “Thanks. I know you’ve prompted people towards my work more than once. I owe you a milkshake.”

Lexa chuckles. “Deal.”

Clarke stands and pulls Octavia up. “Well, let’s get out of here for the night. I don’t plan to get here until 10 tomorrow to paint the logo on the door.”

“I’ll be here at 8 so I can get some inventory going before class.” She grins. “And I think I’ll stop on the way home to buy something nice for Lincoln to find when he gets home.”

“Good plan. Lex, you ready to go meet Mom for dinner?”

Lexa tucks the broom away and grabs their coats. “Ready when you are, boss lady.”

Clarke and Octavia get their purses out of the locked studio and the trio walk out of the gallery together. Clarke links her arms through her friends’ arms and sighs happily.

“I was so scared I was making a huge mistake with this gallery. But after all the headaches and heartaches at the start, it’s starting to flourish. Lexa, Tay, you two are part of the success. I think I need to do something special for you two, Echo and Jasper. You three artists had faith in me and I need to make sure you know how much I appreciate that. And, Lexa, you brought the business eye I didn’t have to this dream and it’s working. Maybe the first week in January, when we get past holiday sales, plan for a night out on me.”

Tay nods. “Get me the date and time. I’ll be there.”

Lexa pretends to think about it. “Well…I’m not sure a big spree is the best financial choice at this time. How about just getting them each a cupcake and saving the big splurge for your manager?” she jokes.

The two artists groan and Clarke pulls her arm away, using both hands to hold on to Tay. “On second thought…forget what I said. Your head’s getting too big.”

The trio laugh. After a round of hugs, Tay drives off home. Clarke and Lexa drive to Carrabba’s for dinner with Abby and her boyfriend Marcus. It is a regular dinner date Lexa had come to love. Another little step back into normal society that no longer drives her into a panic attack. She glances at the blonde behind the wheel and smiles. Perhaps sooner than she expected she would be ready to fully commit to Clarke.

Perhaps.

* * *

“There’s my girls!” Abby cheers happily as Lexa and Clarke make their way to the table.

Marcus Kane stands and gives both girls a hug and kiss then helps them into their chairs. After the drink orders are in, Abby looks at her daughter.

“You all were so busy yesterday! Did you have good sales?” she asks.

Clarke shrugs nonchalantly. “It was okay. I mean, just because we’re nearly out of Octavia’s prints, Jasper’s shelves are almost bare, and many people are accessorizing their living rooms with prints and paintings by Echo and me, doesn’t necessarily mean we had the best weekend in history or anything.” She starts to smile brightly. “But in this case it sure as hell does!”

Abby squeals happily and claps her hands. “Yes! I am so excited for you! You are really making a go of the gallery!”

Clarke reaches over and squeezes Lexa’s hand. “Well, I have to admit, Lexa’s ideas and her sales skills have been a huge boost. I would have never believed sitting in the window painting would draw people inside! But people came in, little kids asked me questions, their parents would shop around. It was crazy! And I have a list of people who want to know when I get prints in of the scene I was painting! Echo and I are going to do that more often, especially on big weekends in town.”

“Would be good to do it slow weekends, too,” Lexa points out. “For instance, nice Saturdays in the Spring when people are out and about but may be fine window shopping. Will help draw them inside.”

Abby chuckles as she sees the spark in Clarke’s eyes. “And once again Lexa proves her worth!”

Clarke smiles proudly at her girlfriend. “She does that every day. You really are the reason we’re booming right now. And I swear if you let Marsha up the street steal you away I will flatten your bike tires!”

Yes, more than once the other shop owner had “dropped in” just to see how things were going. Her obvious lust for Lexa had not diminished. However, Lexa’s response to it had changed immensely. Who would have thought being stalked by a cougar would help the former inmate get more comfortable around strangers? The intentions of Marsha Cox had gone from terrifying to unsettling to annoying. But they no longer sent Lexa to the dark part of her mind. Lexa smiles and squeezes Clarke’s hand.

Lexa laughs. “Well, like I said earlier, I like the perks of my job. You know, like dinner and conversation with a couple of doctors.”

Abby lifts her glass to Lexa. “Exactly!”

Clarke rolls her eyes and finally looks at the menu. “On that note, split a couple things?”

Lexa nods. “Sure. Order for us.”

Clarke orders the Spiedino de Mare and a Tuscan Grilled Sirloin for them to share. Abby grins as she watches them. Yes, the success of the gallery has her daughter more than happy. But it is the woman beside her that has truly put the spark in blue eyes like her late husband’s. Marcus senses the change and pats her on the leg. She pulls her eyes from the young women and looks at him. He smiles at her.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are when your pride in her is showing?”

Abby blushes. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.”

“Well, let me say it again: you are glowing as you stare at her. You are gorgeous.”

“Awwww,” Lexa and Clarke croon.

Abby blushes more and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “Charmer.” She looks at the girls. “And you two behave.”

The gals chuckle. Soon salads are delivered, which remind Lexa and Clarke both that they had not taken time to eat that day. Talk turns to amusing stories at the hospital as the two who had worked the gallery all day concentrate on their meals, hoping to build up strength for a private celebration later that night!

* * *

“Ugh, I shouldn’t have had the crème brulee,” Lexa moans as Clarke drives them towards Anya and Raven’s place for a quick drink.

“But it is soooo damn good!” Clarke groans in agreement.

As they pull up in front of the townhouse, they see the door opening and a furry bundle races out and down the steps.

“Whoa! Did they get a dog?” Clarke asks.

Raven races down the steps and manages to catch the pup after it stops to pee in the grass. When the furball finishes she lifts him up.

“How the heck did you go from almost asleep to streaking out the door in 2 seconds, little man?” she asks the wiggling puppy.

“Rae? New family member?” Clarke asks as she closes the door.

Rae smiles excitedly. “Yes! Turns out Anya had an early Christmas present for me! Guys, meet Rover.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow and starts to giggle. “Rover? Seriously?”

“What?”

“It’s, um, not that original,” Lexa points out.

Raven grins. “I know! But because it’s not original not many people use it anymore, so it will be unique. So, meet my little Rover.”

Clarke scratches the ears of the little lab mix puppy. “Where did she get him?”

“One of her clients had a dog that ho’ed herself out to the dog down the street. He was finding good homes for the pups. Rover is half black lab, half Newfoundland. He’ll be big, protective, and a cutie little smooshball!” She kisses his furry head. “And he absolutely loves me to pieces!”

“So what will you do with him when you get married?”

“Her client says he’ll babysit that week and keep working on training him.”

“Well, he’s a lucky puppy. Now I know why you were insisting we visit tonight no matter how late.”

“Yeah! So come on in! Tell us about your weekend. I talked to Tay earlier and she said it was insane! I want to hear more.”

The go back up in the house. Anya limps over to them, her wounds from the wreck slowly healing but making her sore if she sits too long. Lexa hugs her.

“Nice present.”

Anya grins. “She’s been dying for a puppy. I kept telling her we’d be crazy to have one. I was terrified she was going to go adopt one before these were ready to leave their mama.”

Raven grabs a bottle of wine and some glasses, Rover dogging her every step. Lexa and Clarke snuggle together on the couch and tell their friends about the wonderful weekend in Occoquan. When they finish, Anya shakes her head.

“Absolutely great! You and the other artists there deserve everything you are getting. I am so happy for you.” She glances at Lexa. “And I know you’ve helped. Thanks for helping my friends prosper.”

Lexa blushes and nods. “Thanks for trusting me to help your friends.” She looks at Clarke. “This job, this chance has meant more than I can ever say.”

Clarke smiles and gives her a quick kiss. “For me, too. Who the hell knew there was real accounting software out there?”

The four laugh, knowing Clarke is only partially joking. They sit there long into the night talking about the gallery, upcoming Christmas plans, and, of course, the approaching wedding of Anya and Raven. Lexa is soaking it all in. In the back of her mind she can’t help but reflect on all she’d have missed if Anya had given up on her. She needs to find one hell of a Christmas gift for her adoptive sister!

* * *

Wednesday morning Lexa is making another stack of Christmas-themed mugs as Clarke is opening the mail. The gallery manager had been glad when the clerk at the neighboring store had waved them down and told them about two boxes she had accepted on their behalf the day before. Lexa had been kicking herself for not ordering more mugs in October but this shipment should take them through the holidays and leave some for the annual Christmas in July the town holds.

“Wow…didn’t expect this,” Clarke mumbles.

“What?” Lexa asks as she moves a mug such a miniscule amount only a raving perfectionist would notice. And then she moves it a bit more because she is a raving perfectionist.

“That lady that offered me the big commission? The homophobic one?”

“Yeah?”

“She sent me a letter saying she respects my opinion on the whole situation and would like a chance to try to work out an arrangement of some sort.” Clarke looks up in confusion. “Starving artists are a dime a dozen. Why would she want me after why I turned her down? I mean, I won’t compromise my stance.”

Lexa shrugs. “Maybe she’s not used to being refused. You could be a mission now,” she postulates with a grin.

Clarke chuckles. “Right. I’m so sure.” She folds the letter up. “Anyway, I can worry about that later. She says I have until January 2 to let her know something.” She tucks the letter in her satchel and steps towards Lexa. “So, what can I help with?”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow. “Seriously? I’ve inventoried the delivery, set out displays, and even put up the backstock. Just what the heck else do you think there is to do?”

Clarke grins mischievously. “Drag you in the back and make out until opening time?”

Lexa laughs as Clarke grabs her hand and pulls her back to the kitchenette. Clarke leans against the wall and pulls Lexa close. She runs her hands over the firm ass of her lover and moans.

“My God your ass is so fucking tight!”

Lexa grins and thrusts against Clarke. “Between biking and our nightly workouts I keep my muscles in shape.”

“Gotta love night workouts,” Clarke praises as she brings their lips together.

Soon the two are breathing heavy as they get a little carried away. Clarke pulls Lexa’s shirt up, dragging her nails up the brunette’s sensitive side. Lexa’s legs tremble as she moans at the sensation. Clarke grins and pushes up one side of Lexa’s bra and starts to squeeze an already hard nipple.

“Fuck…Clarke…”

Clarke kisses her way to Lexa’s ear and sucks in the lobe, making Lexa whimper with delight. Her free hand goes to the button on the taller woman’s pants…

…and bell over the front door tingles.

The women leap apart.

“Shit! I thought you locked that!” Clarke hisses.

“You were last in! I was carrying boxes!” Lexa hisses back.

Clarke wipes at her mouth. “Get…situated. I got this.”

Lexa nods, making she sure is not in eyesight of the gallery as she starts to get her clothes put back to rights. Clarke takes a deep breath and walks out into the main area. She sees a woman studying one of Jasper’s wall pieces and smiles.

“Mrs. Queen! Welcome to my gallery!”

The woman turns and smiles. “Hello, Clarke. Call me Nia, remember? I hope you don’t mind me stopping by. I sent a letter but it may not have arrived yet.”

Clarke nods. “It came yesterday and I got it this morning. It…definitely is something I have to think about.”

“I understand. I have to admire your willingness to stand for your beliefs, even if I don’t share them. After we talked, I spoke with a few of my employees. They all pointed out that taking a divisive stance on a hot-button issue could be a detriment to business, even if some agree with us. I’ve decided to tone down the political aspects of the mural. Would you be willing to help me come up with an- - oh my God…”

There is a crash behind Clarke as the practiced smile falls from Nia Queen’s face. Clarke turns and sees Lexa has dropped a mug of coffee. The shattered pieces are sprayed out in the puddle of coffee that streams across the floor. But Clarke doesn’t even notice the mess. It is the look of abject fear on Lexa’s face that cuts to her core.

“Lexa? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Clarke asks as she hurries over.

“Sweetheart?” Nia repeats.

Lexa is still silent, her eyes wide, her face pale. Clarke takes her hand.

“Lexa? What’s wrong?”

But Lexa isn’t the one that answers.

“Well, maybe I need to rethink this venture with you, Ms. Griffin. I don’t really want my company associated with known thieves,” Nia states nastily.

Clarke turns and stares at the woman. “What? How do you know about…that?”

“I’m not a thief,” Lexa croaks out.

Clarke turns back to her girlfriend.

“That’s not what the courts said,” Nia points out.

Lexa swallows hard. “I was framed. I have been exonerated. I am not a thief,” she repeats, this time a little stronger.

The two women begin a stare down. Clarke looks back and forth between them a few times and then it hits her.

“Holy shit! You’re Lexa’s mom!”

Nia lifts an eyebrow, so much like Clarke had seen Lexa do. “Not anymore. I legally had that title removed.”

“Your loss,” Clarke spits out. “We no longer need to talk. Get out, Nia. We will not be doing business with you.”

“Oh really? You know, I had planned to hold onto this a bit longer but I guess I will go ahead and play my Ace card: you will do the painting, you will do the original designs, you will gladly paint the parts that show our stance against your abhorrent life, and you will do it for half the price,” Nia states smugly.

“And why the fuck would I do that?”

“Surely you’ve heard of the new wing at your mother’s hospital?” Clarke’s eyes narrow. “Well, maybe that happens but has a new doctor in charge of it. Maybe, just maybe, stories of children that should have lived but for a doctor’s negligence surface.”

Clarke’s anger rises immediately. “You BITCH! You can’t make that happen! My mother is GREAT doctor!”

“So you say. But money talks. Ask Lexa.”

Lexa pushes past Clarke. “ENOUGH!” She glares at her mother. “You slipped up, Nia. I’d always wondered and now I know. Money talks, eh? That’s how Costia could afford that lawyer; that’s how she figured out she could frame me and Roan. Money. YOUR money. Your money paid my way into jail. And you swept Roan along with it because he gave me a place to stay.”

Nia grins. “Prove it.”

“I don’t need to. I know it is true. And now you know I know.” She steps closer, feeling stronger with each breath she takes. “You tried to ruin my life, Nia, but it didn’t happen. I got my life back because of the people that love me, accept me, and stand by me. And you will not be taking my life away again. You won’t hurt Abby. You won’t hurt Clarke.” She steps even closer. “I swear, you try to harm them and your little spin doctors will be trying to figure out what to do about the rumours of you…and Eileen Walls.”

Nia’s eyes widen. “How do you know about that?”

“Uncle Gustus thought I should have some leverage in case you ever tried to interfere in my life again. And even better? He gave me copies of all the proof. And I do mean ALL of the proof.”

Nia’s face is so red Clarke thinks it may explode. “I will bury you if you dare try it! Slander, libel, every damn thing I can think of!” she threatens.

“Only if you can prove what we know to be false. And you can’t, can you?”

The two women stare each other down. Lexa’s heart is ready to beat out of her chest but her face doesn’t betray her fear. Nia stares at her estranged daughter a moment more, then spins and hustles out of the store. Clarke races over and locks the door. She turns back to her girlfriend.

“Lexa?”

Lexa’s eyes dart around a second. “I’m gonna be sick.”

She races for the bathroom. Clarke whips out her phone and calls Anya. “Get to the Gallery. NOW!” She pauses outside the closed bathroom door. “Lex? Can I get you anything?”

“No,” comes the weak answer.

“Okay. I called Anya. We’ll help you through this, okay?” she says nervously.

After about ten minutes, the door to the bathroom slowly opens. Lexa finishes wiping her face then tosses the paper towel away. She stares into Clarke’s eyes.

“I…I never stood up to her before. I’m not sure I could have but…but I knew she’d hurt you and your mom. That wasn’t an empty threat. I had to protect you so…so I stood up to her. I couldn’t do it for me but I could for you. Is that fucked?” she asks seriously.

Clarke smiles and steps closer. “No, sweetheart, it means love is strength. It gives us the power to do things for ourselves and others we never thought we could.”

“I always thought love was weakness.”

“Probably because that horrible woman told you that, right?” Lexa nods. “Well, that’s just one of many things that bitch was wrong about. You’re a good person, Lexa. Don’t you dare doubt that ever again, okay?”

Clarke pulls her into a hug. Lexa sighs and sinks against the artist. She smiles as she realizes Clarke is right: love is strength.

“She’ll probably try once more to fuck us over,” Lexa warns.

“Then I expect to see Commander Lexa take charge again and destroy the Ice Queen. You up for that?”

Lexa grins, thinking of the Commander Lexa painting Clarke had done. “I think I am. As long as I have my loyal subjects to back my ass up.”

As if on command, there is a rapid knocking at the door. Clarke grins and steps to where she can see it is, indeed, Anya.

“Come on, Commander, time to fill your General in on what happened.”

Lexa chuckles. “Don’t call her a general, she’ll get a huge head.”

Clarke laughs and opens the door so the cousins…no, make that so the sisters can be there for each other. She then slips off to her studio to stare at the Commander painting once more. She had seen that warrior live and knows her art doesn’t do the real thing justice.

In the gallery, Anya takes Lexa’s hands. “Tell me I did NOT see Nia leaving Occoquan!”

Lexa sighs. “You saw her.”

“What the fuck did that bitch do to you? I will FUCK her UP!” Anya shouts.

Lexa smiles and gives her sister’s hands a squeeze. “No need. I…I stood up to her, An.”

Anya studies her a moment. “You did what?”

Lexa chuckles. “I stood up to her. I mean, when I first saw her I was terrified and was that little girl getting screamed at for kissing my brother’s girlfriend. Then she started to threaten Clarke and Abby and I just…I just lost it. Uncle Gustus gave me something to use against her and I never thought I’d have the guts to do so but I did. And I didn’t just threaten to expose her, I fucking meant it. And…and she said something…I think she helped Costia get that lawyer and frame me. I can’t prove it but I accused her of it anyway.”

“Hmph. Like either would ever admit it,” Anya grunts.

“I know. But her face told me I was right. Can’t prove it in a court of law, but I know it. And I swear if she even tries to hurt Clarke or Abby, I will destroy her with EVERYTHING I know,” Lexa vows.

Anya studies the face in front of her then slowly smiles. “Holy shit, Lexa, you’re back! You’re back to the annoying little shit you were before you went away.”

Lexa thinks about it a moment then grins. “Damn…I kinda feel like that Lexa. Am I…better?”

Anya shrugs. “Only you know that, sweetie. But I think you’ll have a hell of a lot to tell your shrink this week.”

“Hell yeah,” Lexa agrees. “I guess I need to call Gustus and Indra.”

Anya nods. “Definitely. More than anything they will be so happy you stood up to her for your own good. But it will be also good to warn them Nia might be on the warpath. Might want to call Roan, too, to be safe.”

Lexa nods as the weight of all she has set in motion starts to hit her. Anya sees the fear starting to creep in and grabs her sister’s shoulders.

“Hey! Stop that! Nothing that happens from here forward is on you, do you hear me? Nia is going to get what’s coming to her or she’s going to stay out of your life. You are only giving those you care about heads up so they can take their own precautions. It’s up to them to be as tough as you or to crumble. All you can do is warn them and be there for them no matter what happens. You got that?” she scolds.

Lexa smiles. “I got that.” She pulls Anya into a hug. “Thank you so much for…fuck, for so much, Anya. I was such an ass to you…” she starts to get choked up. “I didn’t fucking deserve you.”

Anya hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek. “You didn’t know what you needed, little shit. You’re damn lucky I’m not scared of your crap.”

Lexa laughs and nods. They break apart as the front door opens. They turn and a woman looks at them in concern.

“Um, I could come back?” she offers carefully.

Lexa smiles and wipes her face. “Nonsense. Just having a moment with my sister. Welcome to Griffin Rising. How can I help you?”

Anya goes back to the studio to let Clarke know Lexa is okay and that there is a customer. When she enters she sees Clarke working at a canvas. She comes around and lifts her eyebrows in surprise. She had heard about the Commander painting but had never seen it before. Lexa looks amazing! She frowns as she tries to figure out what Clarke is adding.

“I knew it was missing something I just didn’t know what,” Clarke says, as if Anya had spoken aloud.

Anya continues to watch the artist at work and slowly inhales as she finally gets it. “That’s…that’s me!”

Clarke is adding Anya, just behind Lexa. This new warrior looks in another direction, very obviously having the back of her Commander. Once again, her armour is some sort of post-apocalyptic configuration. The bare outline done, Clarke steps back and nods.

“A commander should have a general that has her back and helps her achieve all she can.” Clarke looks at Anya. “Lexa has you. You’re the one that gives her strength to get stronger. Thank you, Anya.”

Anya blushes. “You give me too much credit. She was always meant to be strong.”

“I know. But you kept her from forgetting that and brought her into my life. I owe you. Big.”

Anya smiles. “Make dinner one night and we’ll call it even.”

Clarke chuckles. “Deal.” Clarke sets her brushes down now that she has the picture started. She wipes her hands. “So is she okay?”

“She’s great! And she said to tell you there is a customer.”

“She can handle it. Speak true, Anya. Is she really okay? I mean, really?”

Anya smiles brightly. “Clarke, she is so okay! I mean, I see glimpses of who she used to be. Maybe a shrink visit or two still to go but I really think she turned a corner today. Nia always made her a scared little girl. Now she’s no longer a little girl and today she realized she doesn’t have to be scared anymore. My cousin turned sister is going to be the kick-ass commander you knew she could be!”

“Damn right,” Clarke agrees.

She tosses her rag down and goes out into the gallery. She grins as she hears Lexa showing a companion painting of one of Octavia’s pictures of the Lincoln Memorial. The woman agrees they will look stunning framed together. Clarke watches from the shadows as Lexa rings up the sale and promises to have the framed art ready for pick up the next day. As the woman leaves, Lexa turns and green fields collide with blue skies. Clarke walks over and gives Lexa a deep kiss. When it ends she smiles.

“Damn I picked a hell of a store manager.”

Lexa chuckles. “And I picked a hell of a boss.”

“Well, that boss is saying you better go get started on that lady’s order or you might get fired,” Clarke teases.

“No way. You’d never figure out your accounting system now that you have one,” Lexa points out.

Clarke can only laugh and nods. Anya, who had watched the whole thing, rolls her eyes.

“And you say Raven and I are cheeseballs.” She walks towards the front door. “So, can I get back to work now or what?”

Lexa nods. “Yeah. Thanks for coming so quickly, An. It means a lot to me.”

“Well, you mean a lot to me, too…you little shit.”

Lexa laughs as Anya walks out the door. Lexa grabs the print and the photo and goes into the closet to start the framing job. Clarke takes a moment to walk around the gallery and take note of all the changes. It is exactly what she’d always pictured it to be. And to make it even better, the person that had helped her achieve her dreams is the woman she has fallen in love with.

Who knew she could be allowed to dream so much?


	14. Chapter 14

Lexa smiles as she slow dances with Clarke. To say their lives are amazing right now would be an understatement. And for the first time in longer than she can remember, happiness and good vibes are not harbingers of horrors to come for Lexa. Clarke kisses Lexa’s neck.

“I love this song,” she mumbles.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard it before,” Lexa notes.

“Me neither. Not even sure what it’s called. But we’re here dancing to it, nothing to worry about, surrounded by people we love, so I love this song,” Clarke explains.

Lexa chuckles, knowing a few glasses of wine are making her girlfriend very sappy. It’s adorable.

“Then I love it too, Clarke.”

Across the dance floor, Anya’s arms are over Raven’s shoulders. The engineer has her hands on her wife’s hips. They only have eyes for each other as they share a dance at their wedding reception. It had been perfect! Married at the base of a (man-made) waterfall, sun shining, birds singing, and Lexa dropping one of the rings in the water and jumping in after it before Anya could kick her butt! Lexa had sworn she wouldn’t have even surfaced for air if she hadn’t found it off the jump. Raven had laughed, glad that Clarke managed to hand over a ring without a mishap.

“You’re so beautiful,” Raven whispers as she stares at her wife.

“So are you,” Anya agrees.

“Yeah, I know but you…damn, woman, do you know you could stop freight trains with just a glance? I mean, you are wicked beautiful!”

Anya chuckles. “And you are wicked tipsy. We better get some food into us.”

“True. We got a LOT of consummating to do later!”

Anya blushes as she kisses her wife. This woman was nuts and was hers. Forever. Arm in arm, they go to the head table to sit down and eat some more of their dinner. Anya looks out at everyone that had attended. Yes, a destination wedding had been tough, especially on short notice, but she held no ill will to those that couldn’t attend. A party was planned back in DC to celebrate the nuptials when they return. Hopefully by then the video will be ready with a special section showing Lexa and her jump of panic when she dropped the ring. Oh, yes, that will be played fast, in slo-mo, and in regular speed from all angles for maximum embarrassment. Anya grins evilly at the thought.

Her eyes then find the target of her revenge. She grins when she sees Clarke draped on the tall brunette. Who knew Clarke, always so set on no-strings relationships, would find her match with the woman terrified of the world. And that together they would become a strong, supportive couple no one better mess with. Lexa standing up to Nia would have never occurred without Clarke, of that Anya is sure. Anya couldn’t be happier for her little sister.

“Hey, what are you grinning about?” Raven asks, interrupting Anya’s contemplation.

“Oh, nothing. Just…so happy today. I love those that are here and those that couldn’t make it.” She takes a bite of steak. “And damn I love this dinner!”

“And me?” Raven presses with a grin.

Anya gives a shrug. “Eh. You’ll do.”

Raven laughs and pokes her wife. “I better. You’re stuck with me for-EVER, woman!”

The two share a quick kiss and continue eating, both looking forward to the aforementioned “consummating” that will be coming soon. Pun intended.

* * *

Lexa finishes rinsing her hair. She finally doesn’t smell like the chlorine treated water she had jumped into. Between ceremony and reception she had changed clothes and just braided her hair so nothing was delayed by her. She is about to turn the water off when the curtain slides open enough to admit Clarke. Lexa grins as arms go around her waist from behind and kisses start along her shoulder blades.

“I thought you were passed out,” she notes.

Clarke grins. “I was. Got lonely. Turns out I really, really like sleeping with you.”

Lexa turns in her lovers’ arms and gives her a kiss. “I like sleeping with you, too.”

They two start to kiss, their hands roaming over skin warmed by the shower. One nice aspect of this resort: big tubs with built in seats. Lexa turns them so the water beats down on Clarke’s back, then sits down. She pulls the blonde closer ands takes a pert nipple in her mouth. Clarke winds her fingers into Lexa’s hair.

“Yes, Lexa…oh, yes, baby,” she moans.

Lexa makes sure to pay plenty of attention to both breasts. While her mouth works on one, her hands alternate working on the other. Lexa grins when she feels Clarke starting to rock rhythmically back and forth. The brunette stands up and turns them around, gently encouraging Clarke to sit down. Lexa gets on her knees and spreads Clarke’s legs.

“I love you, Clarke,” she whispers.

She lowers her head between firm thighs and drags her tongue up a slick center.

“YES! Oh, please, Lexa, don’t tease me!”

Lexa couldn’t tease if she wanted to. She needs Clarke in a way she has never needed anyone before in her life. She lifts up Clarke’s legs over her shoulders and drives her tongue deep into the woman. Clarke’s hips start to thrust, painting Lexa’s face with the evidence of her love. Lexa’s tongue pistons in and out, twirling around, feeling the interior walls of her lover trying to clamp down upon her. She shifts and her mouth latches onto an already throbbing clit.

“FUCK! YES!”

Lexa sucks hard and pumps 2 fingers into her lover. After several thrusts, she curls the fingers around, massaging Clarke’s g-spot.

“YES! LEX!”

Lexa sucks harder, letter her tongue beat the pulsing pearl against her teeth. Her fingers start to tap out a staccato rhythm inside her lover. Clarke feels her eyes roll back in her head as she finally gives herself over to the amazing orgasm she had been trying to stave off to prolong her pleasure. She rides Lexa’s face hard. As she nears the apex, Lexa sits up, gives her love a brutally possessive kiss, and uses her thumb to massage the clit until Clarke comes undone.

“YESSSSSSSSSSSS!”

Clarke would have bounced off the seat if Lexa hadn’t made sure to keep her safe. As she starts to gasp for breath, Lexa latches onto her neck and sucks hard on the pulse point, her hand still thrusting into the blonde as she takes Clarke through one orgasm, works her up again, and then sends her into a second one. With her own clit pumping into the back of the hand working Clarke’s, Lexa comes, too, practically growling in her ecstasy.

The duo peaks together, their bodies stiffening in the paralysis of an amazing orgasm. When their muscles finally relax, Clarke does slip down the seat to the floor of the tub, Lexa collapsing against her. They breathe heavily in the warm shower. Clarke brings her arms up to hold Lexa close.

“I love you so much, Lexa,” she whispers. “I love you so much it almost hurts sometimes.”

“I love you, too.” Lexa looks up at her. “Still want to live together?”

Clarke’s eyes shift to meet confident green ones. In fact, green eyes more confident than she has ever seen. Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa’s forehead.

“I want that more than you know, my love.”

“Good. My shrink said I’d know when it is the right time. That time is now. I want to move our life forward together.”

Clarke nods, tears in her eyes. “I want that, too. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. Just promise me one thing?”

“What’s that?”

“When our wedding happens, we won’t marry near water. I can see Anya tossing the ring in then pushing me in after it for revenge.”

Clarke laughs and pulls her love closer. “I promise, baby. I promise.”

Lexa smiles and cuddles in. They eventually turn the water off, dry each other off, then head into the bedroom to continue making love for the rest of the night, finally drifting off as they watch the sun rise over the trees outside their room.

* * *

Two weeks after they get back from the wedding, they are using Monday and Tuesday to move Lexa’s things from her apartment to Clarke’s rental house. With Raven only having a month left on the lease agreement, it is a good time to make the move. Clarke still has 4 months and the women have decided to use that time to find a new place to call their own, preferably a bit closer to Occoquan now that the gallery is doing so well and they are considering extending their hours.

Lexa walks into the house and drops a box on the floor of the living room. “There, that’s it!” She smiles at Bellamy and Echo. “Thanks for helping, guys.”

“Well, to be honest, you didn’t have much so that was why we offered to help,” Bellamy replies with a grin.

Lexa laughs. “Smart! Now our other friends will get the guilt trip to help Raven move the furniture next weekend!”

“Exactly!” Echo replies. “We’re the smart ones!”

Just as Lexa starts to open the box Clarke rushes into the room. “We have to go back!”

Lexa steps to her with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I left my watch! I took it off when I was reaching under the couch for your slippers. I have to get it, Lexa!”

Lexa takes her hands. “Okay, Clarke, we’ll go get it. I know it’s special to you.”

With the Jeep unloaded, Clarke and Lexa say goodbye to their friends and start the drive north. They stop for gas and Lexa offers to drive the rest of the way. Clarke frowns at her.

“Drive? You? Are you serious? What if you get pulled over?”

Lexa grins. “Well, if I get pulled over I will just flash my brand-spanking new license at the officer,” she says producing the card with a flourish.

Clarke’s eyes widen. “When the hell did you get your license back?”

Lexa chuckles. “When I went with Raven to help her get Rover from the dog sitters.”

Clarke grins and kisses her lover’s hand. “You are one sneaky little monster, you know that?”

Lexa grins smugly. “Yeah, I know.”

Clarke tosses the keys at her. “Drive, woman. I plan to make you my personal chauffer from this day forward.”

“Cool! Do I get a cute little cap and everything?”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Just get in there and drive, Jeeves.”

Lexa giggles as she gets in, adjusts the mirror, then starts them on the road once more. She can’t help but smile proudly at how comfortable it feels to be behind the wheel after so many years away. Next step: buy a car. Maybe a convertible!

Clarke just watches Lexa drive, loving the spark she sees in the jade eyes. Yes, this woman had come so far in just a few short months. Life may have knocked her for a very ugly loop but she is definitely once more in control of her own life. Clarke reaches over and pats Lexa’s leg.

“I love you so much, Lexa.”

Lexa glances at her then back to the road. “I love you, too. You okay?”

“Just…marveling at how amazing you are. And thanking my lucky stars you are in my life.”

Lexa just blushes at that. Could she be any cuter? Clarke knows she has a goofy grin on her face but she just can’t help it. When they get to the apartment Lexa pockets the keys as Clarke reaches for them.

“Nope. Chauffer remember?” Lexa teases.

Clarke laughs and follows her up the stairs. Lexa goes to put her key in the apartment lock and pauses as the door eases open a bit. She stiffens and looks to Clarke.

“Did we leave the door open?” she whispers.

Clarke shrugs. “I…I don’t remember.”

“You wait here. I’ll check things out,” Lexa insists.

Clarke bits her lips worriedly, then shakes her head. “No way. Let’s just BUST IN!”

She kicks the door the rest of the way open. Lexa leaps for it then nearly has a heart attack as lights are thrown on and all their friends leap out of hiding spots.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Lexa collapses back against the wall, sure everyone can see her heart beating. She grabs at her chest.

“You. All. SUCK!”

Anya laughs and walks over. “Remember 10 years ago when you scratched my Backstreet Boys CD and I swore I’d get revenge? I got revenge,” she points out with an evil smile.

Lexa laughs as her sister pulls her into a hug. Others come over to hug her. The last two are Clarke and Raven, who approach holding food and a beer, respectively. Lexa grins.

“You’re lucky you brought offerings,” she says accepting the beer from Raven and giving her a hug. She smiles at Clarke. “You, however, owe me more. Later,” she wiggles her eyebrows.

Clarke smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Deal, sweetheart”

Once Lexa takes the burger, Clarke reaches into her pocket. “Oh look! My watch was in my pocket ALL along!” she sing-songs.

Lexa just laughs and continues on into the apartment to enjoy her surprise birthday party. Being that it’s a weeknight, the party only lasts a couple hours but it is enough for the brunette. It is confirmation of what she has come to believe: she is a good person, surrounded by good people, and she deserves every bit of happiness this life will allow her. She walks over and sits down beside Anya on the couch. She leans her head on the older woman’s shoulder.

“This was amazing. Thank you for this.”

“Maybe it was all Clarke and Raven,” Anya points out.

Lexa smiles. “Nope. I mean, I am sure they figured out burgers, beer and sides were the best, but you always wanted me to have a party for my birthday. I wouldn’t let you or Mom and Dad do it. I hated my birthday.”

“Because it made you think of your parents,” Anya says softly.

“Yeah. But tonight…tonight was perfect. Maybe because I didn’t know about it and couldn’t worry myself into an ulcer at the thought of a party. Or maybe it is because I am truly happier than I ever remember being.” She sits up enough to kiss Anya’s cheek. “And it’s thanks to you. You’re the best sister ever.”

Anya smiles and pats her on the leg. “Damn right I am. But you’re a pretty close second.”

Lexa laughs and hugs her sister a second before getting up to help finish cleaning up the apartment. The next week she would be doing a super-clean to make sure Raven gets her deposit back. She sure as heck doesn’t want to have to clean up dried up burger fixings if she can help it.

* * *

When they get back to Clarke’s house…wait…change that…when they get back to THEIR house, Lexa’s smile is still beaming. When they get to the door, Lexa stops Clarke from walking in. She scoops Clarke up into her arms. Clarke gives out a giddy chuckle and pushes the door open.

“Shouldn’t this wait until we get our first place together?”

“You can carry me across next time,” Lexa answers as she steps into their house.

She sets Clarke down and kicks the door closed. She pushes the blonde against it and starts to kiss her, letting her hands roam over the body she worships. Clarke moans and wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and straddles a strong thigh. When they both need air, Lexa steps back. Her eyes are dark with passion. She takes Clarke’s hands and pulls her up the stairs to the master bedroom.

“Should we lock the door?” Clarke breathes.

Lexa smirks. “I did that while we kissed.”

“Damn…never felt your hands leave me.”

“I’m just that good,” Lexa boasts.

Clarke pulls off her shirt and bra. “Prove it.”

Lexa removes her own and then pulls Clarke close. They moan as their breasts meet. Lexa sucks on Clarke’s neck, making her legs weak. The blonde struggles with the button on Lexa’s jeans before finally getting them undone and pushed down. When Lexa ends the kiss, Clarke looks down to deal with her own pants and frowns.

“How the hell did you get my pants and underwear down without me noticing?”

Lexa smirks and steps out of her pants and shoes. “I told you. I’m Just. That. Good.”

Clarke can hardly disagree as she steps out of her pants and shoes. Lexa turns the blonde and gently pushes her back towards the bed, her eyes tracing a path on the toned body with each step. Clarke lays down. She grabs the head board and arches her back, thrusting her breast in the air. She bends one leg and thrusts her hips up. This is a special show for Lexa, who is enjoying every bit of it.

“Damn you are so beautiful. How the hell did I get so lucky? You are beautiful, smart, caring, you are everything I never knew I needed, Clarke. I love you so much.”

Clarke reaches out a hand to her. “I love you, too. Now come here and let’s prove that love.”

Lexa takes the hand and lowers her body onto the blonde below her. They kiss again, slowly this time, savoring each other. Their bodies rock against each other. Lexa smiles as she feels the slick evidence of Clarke’s desire on her thigh. She slides down a bit, capturing a pert nipple in her mouth. Clarke arches up again at the wonderful sensation.

After a few minutes worshiping Clarke’s breasts, Lexa slides down farther. She kisses along strong abs, she traces her tongue around Clarke’s navel, pumping her muscle into it a few times as a tease of what’s to come.

“Lexa…please…hurry,” Clarke begs.

Lexa smiles and kisses lower. She licks and nips where hip meets torso. Clarke nearly screams as that area is a huge erogenous zone for her. The brunette makes sure to spend plenty of time on both the left and the right sides. Clarke is nearly in tears of desperation.

“Lex…Lexa…Lex…pleeease,” she groans.

Lexa kisses down the inside of one thigh, then licks up the inside of the other. Her shoulders spread Clarke wider. She looks up and sees eyes dark blue with need.

“I love you, Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke screams as that mouth then wraps around her clit and sucks. Her hips thrust uncontrollably as Lexa works that pearl as if it is the tap to the elixir of life. When she feels the blonde nearing the edge, she moves lower and thrusts her tongue inside Clarke’s soaked hole. She twirls her tongue, she curls it, tapping at the spongey pleasure spot inside. When Clarke becomes incoherent, Lexa’s mouth goes back to the clit and she thrusts two fingers deep into her lover.

“YES! MORE!” is all Clarke can say as she tangles her hands in Lexa’s thick locks.

Lexa wonders…then adds a third finger. Clarke still meets each thrust. So a fourth finger goes in. Clarke shivers.

“Yes…Lexa…do it!” she pleads.

Lexa forms her hand into a spear. She keeps sucking, her eyes locked onto Clarke’s, as she pushes her whole hand into the Clarke.

“FUCK! YES!”

Clarke’s head nearly explodes at the intimacy and the fullness. She had never let anyone do this before, always somewhat scared of being fisted. But as Lexa starts to slowly pump her arm, as she strokes all her fingers along the inside of Clarke’s walls, the blonde wonders what the hell she’d been worried about. Soon she is rocking faster, harder. Lexa studies her carefully…then sucks long and hard on Clarke’s clit. Clarke is only able to make guttural noises as she is driven into the hardest, most explosive orgasm of her life.

She literally sees fireworks and feels her body flopping on the bed as if her bones were gone. With one last arch of her back, she pushes Lexa’s hand out of her body.

Lexa smiles and crawls back up her lovers quivering body. She places kisses here and there as she goes, loving the little ripples below her lips, the mewling sounds of pleasure emanating from the love of her life. When she is finally face to face with Clarke, she kisses her. Clarke moans as she tastes herself on the soft lips. She tries to bring a hand up to Lexa’s cheek but can’t lift her arm.

“Damn…woman,” she pants.

“I take it I get to keep the chauffer’s job?” Lexa jokes.

Clarke giggles. “Keep driving me…like that…and hell’s yeah…job’s yours for life.”

Lexa smiles and lays down, pulling the limp woman into her arms. “For life…I think I like the sound of that.”

Clarke snuggles in. She really had planned to recover and rock Lexa’s world but the brunette is not surprised, or disappointed, when Clarke passes out in her arms. Using her feet, Lexa pulls the sheet and blanket it up to cover them. She kisses Clarke’s temple.

“I love you so much, Clarke. So damn much,” she whispers then closes her eyes to follow her into slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days later, Lexa looks up from an inventory chart when a man in a suit walks into the gallery. She gives him a smile.

“Welcome to Griffin Rising. Looking for anything in particular today or just browsing?”

He offers a business card. “I’m actually looking for Alexandra Queen.”

Lexa stiffens and tosses the card down. “My name is Alexandra Woods.”

“Ah, right. My apologies. In all our paperwork it still says Queen.”

“Whose paperwork?” Lexa snarls. “My name has been ‘Woods’ for years!”

“Lexa? What’s wrong?” Clarke asks, walking up and giving the man at the counter a harsh look.

“I don’t know. This man is asking for my ghost, not for me,” Lexa states.

Clarke glares at him. “Do I need to ask you to leave?”

He holds up his hand. “No! Please, no. Just…let me explain.” He sets his briefcase on the counter and opens it up. “My name is Aaron Reid. I’m a lawyer with the firm of Hawkins, Rossi, and Reid. My father is actually the Reid in the name and was the one that originally worked on this file. He retired a couple years ago and entrusted the final deliverance of this paperwork to me.”

“I…I know that name,” Lexa says, frowning as she tries to pull a memory out of her mind. “I think…from when Grandfather died. I was twelve, but I think I remember that name from that time.”

The man nods. “You probably do. The home you grew up in was actually his but he left it to your parents officially when he passed as well as a generous financial stipend for them. A trust was also set up for your brother, which he received when he turned 25.” He pulls out a folder and slides out an envelope. “His biggest gift was left for you. This letter will explain things.”

Lexa takes the offered envelope. She opens it and Clarke steps closer to read over Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa stares at the handwriting on the page, smiling as she remembers spending days with her grandfather when her parents would go out of town on business. She loved his house and the stories he told. She had been devastated when he passed. She takes a deep breath and begins to read.

**_My dear little warrior,_ **

**_As I write this, I have a bad feeling your life will be an uphill battle. Your parents are not good people. I will admit, your father was a spoiled brat and I am to blame for that. I am actually surprised he has made anything of himself at all. I daresay your mother’s ambitions are the only reason he did and I think he will be more a puppet leader for the business with her in the background pulling the strings._ **

**_They are raising their son to be their little prince. He will most likely be as worthless as his father unless someone intervenes and makes him wake up._ **

**_But you, Alexandra, you I have hopes for. In your eyes I see someone like me. You will do better than all of us. And I hope your parents do not kill out the compassion and empathy I see in you. You are destined for great things. I just know it._ **

**_And so, in my hopes that I am right, I am setting up a special trust for you. It will become yours on your 25th birthday. It should have earned a good deal of interest and should keep you comfortable for the rest of your life._ **

**_Also, as part of the trust, I am leaving you controlling interest in Royal Investing Firm, as well as the minor businesses and trusts in which I have considerable interest._ **

“Holy. Fucking. Shit!” Lexa croaks, her eyes wide.

Clarke just nods. Lexa swallows hard and continues reading.

**_Your parents will be made privy to all of this the day after you are notified. My recommendation is to have them immediately removed from the premises and have them locked out of the systems. Your lawyers will be able to assist you with that as I have left them a trust to help you with everything. Your parents will try to contest this will but my directives are ironclad._ **

**_If you wish to continue with the business, there are a few people who I hope will still be connected to it when you receive this. If they are not, I am sure you could bring them back to help you. They owe their careers to my coaching them and guiding them. No, little warrior, I am not blackmailing them, just asking them to fulfill a promise I asked them to make to help you when you call. My guess is they will be glad to get out from under the thumbs your parents so it should not be hard to get them to help._ **

**_Now, I know this is a lot but I do have two more things to leave you. First of all, you get my estate in Tahiti. Make sure to take time to enjoy life. Do not forget your family and loved ones by working too much. Sadly, I learned that lesson too late in life._ **

**_And also, you get my car collection. Something tells me you’ll enjoy it more than anyone, especially the convertibles. You will also get the estate it is housed on so that you can keep them in their garage. There is a stipend for the caretaker to keep things looking nice until you turn 25. I would recommend keeping him on as he has been with me for years and loves those cars._ **

Lexa chuckles. “Yes, Granddad, I’ll love the convertibles,” she whispers.

**_This is the second letter I have written to you. Each time I revise it I pray I live long enough to revise it again. If not, know that I love you dearly, little warrior. You have been a wonderful spark of happiness for a lonely old man. I loved your grandmother from the first time she turned me down for a date, through our life together, and even now that she has preceded me to heaven. You are so much like her, Alexandra. I wish you the same lifetime of happiness she gave me._ **

**_Do not cry for me, little one. Know that I am reunited with your Grandma and we are smiling as we watch over you. I love you, Alexandra._ **

“I love you, too, Granddad,” she croaks, wiping away a tear. She looks up at the lawyer. “So, uh, is this all true?”

He shows her the papers. “If he told you that you now own his company, his cars, two of his estates and a sizable trust, then yes it’s all true.”

Lexa starts to chuckle. “So…I own the business where those sorry sacks of shit work? Seriously?”

The man smiles and nods. “Seriously.” He slides over one paper. “This paper lists the people that worked there when your grandfather owned it and that he trusted. This one,” he slides over another, “shows who is still there. We have another list of those that have moved on should you wish to contact them.”

Lexa looks over the papers and nods. “How do…I mean…is there a way to…Shit.”

“How does she know who to trust? What if some now are loyal to her parents?” Clarke asks. Lexa nods.

“Part of the orders on our retainer for this estate allowed us to interview these people discreetly.” He hands over another piece of paper. “Our opinion is these are the people you can trust.”

Lexa reads it over and smiles. “Jack Begley. I remember him! He and my grandfather could talk cars for hours!”

Reid nods. “Yes, he still thinks the world of your grandfather and that’s why he stayed even though he can’t stand your parents. Uh, no offense.”

“Absolutely none taken. I can’t stand them either. So if he’s still there…”

Reid grins. “He has the connections needed to lock your parents out.”

“Hot damn! Oh, please let me come with you to tell Nia!” Clarke begs her girlfriend.

Lexa laughs. “So, uh, how soon can we do this?”

“Our recommendation is that you go up to Ohio tonight. We can show up to do the official notifications at both offices simultaneously at 10 a.m. That will give you an hour to make a call to Mr. Begley and make sure the IT guys have a system-wide shut down at 9:50.”

“Okay. So, um, have you done this before?”

“Shockingly, a few times. Turns out rich people can give birth to some real shits,” he explains with a grin.

Lexa laughs and nods. “I believe it.”

“So, if you are in agreement with the terms of this trust, I just need you to sign a few things.”

Before she can say anything, Clarke is handing her a pen. Lexa takes it and smiles at her girlfriend.

“You know, I was thinking about buying a convertible. Now I don’t have to as I know exactly which car is going to become my daily vehicle.”

“Oh?”

“A 1957 Thunderbird hardtop convertible in baby blue. That was my favorite car!”

Clarke smiles. “Sexy! Sign the damn papers!”

Lexa laughs and signs everything. She and Reid step back into the kitchenette to call Begley and the caretaker to get them on board with everything. Clarke calls Octavia and Echo to ask them to man the shop for a couple of days, not explaining why so that Lexa can tell them herself. When the lawyer leaves, agreeing to meet them at the airport for the flight that evening, Lexa just stares at Clarke.

“I need to call my parents. They are going to finally get the vacation they deserve for adopting me all those years ago!”

Clarke grins. “An estate in Tahiti? What does that even mean?”

Lexa shrugs. “I have no idea. Sounds pretty damn good though, right?”

“Hell yeah!” Clarke pulls her close. “But what I think sounds best about all this is your birth parents are going to get what they deserve. They wronged you so many ways, so many times. Thank God your grandfather saw something in you that was missing in them.”

“Yeah. He always loved me. I was always happiest at his house until I moved in with Mom, Dad and Anya.” Lexa drops down. “Anya…damn, I have to call Anya. Damn, I have so much to do before tomorrow!”

Clarke smiles. “We’ll get it all done and figured out. Echo is on her way to watch the store the rest of the day. How about we go see Anya next and call your parents?”

Lexa smiles. “Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

As Lexa starts to get her things together, it suddenly hits Clarke: Lexa has just inherited an estate and a business in Ohio. What does that mean for the gallery? Not to mention the gallery owner? She swallows her fear for the moment. Time to concentrate on Lexa right now. Time to help her figure out her future.

Even if that future is in Ohio, not in Occoquan.

* * *

Anya’s jaw is on the ground. She had been irritated her “no visits during working power hours” was ignored but irritation had quickly turned to astonishment.

“Holy shit!” she finally manages to say. “What the hell does this mean?”

“This means my birth parents get what’s coming to them. By the end of the day tomorrow they won’t be able to afford my grandfather’s estate! I will buy it back and turn it into a halfway house for LGBTQ teens just to piss them off!” Lexa vows.

Anya laughs and claps her hands. “Hot damn! Oh those two assholes deserve it!”

“That’s what I said,” Clarke agrees.

“So with your degree you could take over the business, right?” Anya notes.

Lexa grins but notices the flicker of fear in Clarke’s eyes. “Yeah, I could. Thing is, though, I have a pretty cushy job right now. Not sure I want to give that up for 9-5 in an office.”

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand. “Look, Lexa, I love you. You need to do the right thing for you. So, you know, maybe see if the family business is right, you know?”

Lexa leans over and kisses her cheek. “Clarke, what’s right for me is you. Besides, remember that office you were almost hired to paint? Yeah, might need to hire you for that since that could be my office. That’s if I even want to do that. I really do like helping small businesses. I saw my parents crush owner’s of small businesses. I plan to make sure the company remembers that Royal was once a small business, too.”

Clarke’s eyes brighten. “I hadn’t even thought about the DC office. But what about your estates?”

“A day at a time, sweetheart. Let’s just grab the business back and then see what happens, okay?”

Clarke nods. “Yeah, good plan.”

Anya spins around and does a few things on her computer, then turns back. “Okay, my morning is cleared. In the afternoon I can use a conference room to do what I need to do. I am NOT missing my aunt and uncle getting shit on!”

Lexa laughs and hugs her sister. “I love you, Anya. Glad to have you along for the ride.”

* * *

Nia stomps her foot as if that can get the tech to magically fix her issues. “Look, you good for nothing ingrate, I can’t GET my computer to do ANYTHING! And my damn cell phone is a glorified PAPERWEIGHT! What the fuck am I paying you for if you can’t FIX any damn thing?!” she screams into her desk phone.

“Look, ma’am, I am trying. If you could just give me access to your desktop I can- -”

Nia scream and slaps her hands down on the desk. “IDIOT! If I could SEE my desktop I could LET YOU ACCESS IT! I have a $2 million deal going down at 10 a.m.! If it doesn’t happen, I will BURY YOU! Now get your ass up here and FIX THINGS!”

She turns to her husband, who shrugs as he shakes his phone. “Still nothing.”

“Oh, of course. Just keep shaking it like a peppermill and see if THAT fixes it!” she snaps sarcastically. “Idiot,” she mutters.

“Sucks when things are out of your hands and out of control, doesn’t it,” Lexa notes.

Nia spins around and sees her former daughter leaning casually against the doorframe. Her already red face gets even more crimson.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” She hits the intercom on her phone. “GET SECURITY UP HERE!”

Lexa chuckles. “They are already here.” She looks to her father, who just sits in stunned silence. “Two are currently in your office packing up your personal belongings.” He gets up and races out, nearly knocking her over in the process. Lexa just shrugs and turns back to Nia. “I have two more to assist you.”

“What the hell are you talking about, you freak?”

“Oh, didn’t Granddad tell you? He left it all to me,” she answers with a smile.

Nia’s eyes narrow. “Left all of WHAT to you?”

Lexa steps into the office and spreads her arms to gesture to the room. “This. The family business. As of midnight on my 25th birthday it all belongs to me,” she explains with an evil smile.

“THE HELL IT DOES!” She hits her intercom again. “GET ME THE LAWYERS!” she screams at her assistant.

From behind Lexa, in walks the senior lawyers of Hawkins, Rossi and Reid, including the now retired Reid. The younger Reid follows and offers some paperwork to Nia.

“As of 10 a.m. this morning, the holdings of Royal Investment Firm are officially turned over to Alexandra Woods, formerly Queen, per the final will and testament of Alistair Queen.”

Nia glances at the paper then rips it up. “You’re all fired! I will fight this!”

“You cannot fight it, Nia,” Mr. Rossi explains. “Your father-in-law was very careful. He wanted to make sure you, of all people, did not get to keep what his family built. You were raising your son to be the same vapid, spoiled brat as your husband. Alistair knew you’d be the one running the show with the other two just puppets. Why do you think he didn’t just leave things outright to Titus?”

Nia is visibly shaking. Lexa steps the door and nods. Two security guards walk in with a couple of boxes. Nia smacks the box out of one man’s hand.

“Ma’am, if you raise a hand to us again, the police are waiting to escort you away,” the man warns as he picks up the box.

Nia storms towards Lexa. “You…you…YOU BITCH! I will DESTROY YOU!”

“You already tried, Nia. Remember how you trumped up charges to get me sent to prison. It’s a damn good thing my family, my REAL family, cared enough to get me out.” Lexa steps closer, her eyes narrowing just like her mother’s had. “I have the money and the resources now to  _prove_   you paid people to lie about me under oath. That’s called perjury. I can also prove that you paid off a couple of jurors. That’s called Jury Tampering. I will do to you what you did to me: watch you get sent away to rot in prison.”

Nia’s hand flies back and forward so fast Lexa couldn’t have moved if she wanted to. The slap is a harsh sound in the quiet office. Clarke and Anya race into the room but Lexa puts out her arm to stop them. Nia glares at them both.

“Raise your hand to her again and I’ll tear you apart,” Anya warns.

“Easy, Anya. I’m okay.”

“You’re not! Your face is bright red!” Clarke protests.

“That’s all she can do to me. I have the power now, she doesn’t.” She steps closer to Nia. “You can’t hurt me anymore, Nia. I’d have to give a damn about you for you to hurt me and I just don’t give a damn about you. Have a nice life. I’ll make sure all our business partners learn just what kind of person they were trusting their money to.”

Nia looks like she’s going to explode. Before she can do anything Mr. Hawkins steps in front of her.

“I think you best leave before you say or do anything more. This entire proceeding is on the record.”

For the first time Nia looks at the brooch on Lexa’s jacket. Lexa just smirks. Yep, pinhole camera. Nia roars and goes to her desk. She pulls out her purse and her briefcase. One of the security guards stops her.

“I need to check these bags, ma’am.”

Nia watches in fury as he pulls out every thumb drive and all electronic devices. He hands them to another man that then swipes over them with a circular device. Nia frowns as she takes the bags back.

“What did you just do?”

“In case we missed anything, we just scanned your bags with a very powerful magnet to wipe anything in them clean.”

Her eyes widen, proof to Lexa that the woman had backups hidden. Another piece of paper is offered to her.

“Members of Royal’s security and IT department will accompany you home to retrieve anything you may have in your home office. Failure to turn over any company documents or your use of protected information regarding Royal’s investors will be cause for prosecution,” Mr. Rossi explains.

Nia snatches the paper and storms towards the door. She turns back and pins Lexa with a look. “This is NOT over.”

“Actually, Nia, you’re wrong. It’s is very much over. Goodbye.”

Nia storms out, several people following behind her. A second later a young executive enters the office, looking very confused.

“Alex? What are you doing here? Where’s Mom? Why are people packing up my stuff?”

“Hello, Charles. Your ass is fired, too.” She steps closer. “You could have defended me. You could have just ONCE backed me up. But instead you saw everything they did to me as an advantage for you. Good luck trying to make your way in the world with no skills, no money, and no one to bail your ass out. Goodbye, Charles.”

He can only stare in shock and confusion as he is escorted from the office. Lexa looks over to see one of the security guards take a small statue off a shelf.

“NO! Not that,” she says as she hurries over. She takes and places it carefully back where it was. “That was Granddad’s.”

The man smiles and nods. Within 30 minutes the building is emptied of the Woods family. Lexa looks to her team of lawyers.

“So, uh, what now?”

“I believe I can help with that,” Jack Begley says as he walks in, a big smile on his face.

Lexa grins. “Hey, Uncle Jack!” They share a hug. “So, what do we do?”

“I have a letter drafted to the board and our major investors. If you approve it, we send it out, and we see what happens. I won’t lie, we may lose some accounts who were loyal to Nia or Titus but I think blowback will be minimal, especially if we do find rumoured improprieties in their dealings. It will show that we were proactive in stopping any sort of criminal activity and that people can trust we will look out for them.”

Lexa nods. “Perfect. So, is the team ready?”

“Yes. Right this way, boss lady.”

Lexa chuckles. “In title only. Let’s get this over with.” She turns to Clarke and Anya. “Thank you both for being here. It means more than I can say.”

“I always have your back, sis,” Anya points out.

“And I think you’re sexy in that suit so that was a bonus,” Clarke jokes.

Lexa chuckles and hugs Anya, then gives Clarke a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Lexa follows Begley out of the room. Anya looks around.

“Let’s see if we can track down air freshener. Nia’s perfume is as disgusting as it always was and it reeks of it in here.”

Clarke nods in agreement. Down the hall, Lexa takes a steadying breath and walks into a conference room filled with all the senior executives.

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I am Lexa Woods, granddaughter of Alistair Queen. As of my birthday yesterday, I am now the owner of the Royal Investment Firm.” She notices nervous glances being exchanged. “At 9:50 a shutdown of all systems was instituted to lock out Nia, Titus and Charles Queen. At 10 a.m. they were officially fired and have since been escorted from the property. As owner, I am placing Jack Begley in charge and will be doing a full review of everything we have going. If you were doing anything questionable or downright illegal, I  _will_   find out. Come clean before I find it and you have a chance to save your career.”

She carefully looks around the room, meeting the eyes of each person. One man slowly raises his hand.

“Ms. Woods, I was working on a special project for Mrs. Queen. Perhaps you should look it over.”

Lexa nods. Gradually 4 others admit to having concerns about projects that were given to them. As Jack had said, most people could be trusted. Perhaps a few weren’t just doing things at the behest of Nia, but Lexa would find those people soon. Lexa sits down in the seat at the head of the table.

“So, talk to me: Where do you want to see this company in 5 years?”

And just like that, she has taken control of her birthright.


	16. Chapter 16

Just after 2, Lexa is finally leaving the office. Her head is swimming but she is sure she can trust most of those working there. And she is confident Jack Begley is the best man to step into the position of CEO as she learns the ropes, which she will eventually be doing from the DC office. For now, she has decided (though she hasn’t told Clarke yet) that she will stay in Ohio. She had a lot to learn and it will be better to learn at the side of Jack instead of on the phone with him.

For now, Aaron Reid is driving Lexa, Clarke and Anya to the estate that now belongs to Lexa. Her grandfather only bought it so he could build the huge garage that held his car collection but there is a nice house there, too, which will serve her well when she has to be in town on business. Or, you know, the next couple of weeks while she’s learning.

When they pull up to the gate, Reid punches in a security code. “Obviously this is the one your grandfather set up for us. I have the number of the company, so you can call them and set up a new one you will remember.”

Lexa nods. “Good.”

Her stomach is a mass of butterflies. How many days had she spent here watching her grandfather look at his cars. She smiles as she remembers driving his pick-up truck up the long driveway from the safety of his lap. When they pull in front of the house, Anya speaks first.

“This was his  _little_   house?”

Lexa chuckles. “Yeah. This was where he played. The brownstone my parents got was where he existed for work. This was where I knew the man he was when he wasn’t being a business man.”

They get out and walk up the short flight of stairs to the solid oak door. Reid lets them into the house and Lexa steps in, looking around with a small grin on her face.

“Nothing’s changed.”

“Nope. The caretaker maintained the grounds and the cars. A cleaning service kept this house dusted once a month. I took the liberty of calling for an extra cleaning this morning so it would be ready for you and your guests.”

Lexa just nods. Anya had stepped into the study to the right of the entryway. She grins as she sees pictures of Lexa all over the place. Anya gets a bit teary as she realizes her young cousin had at least one person in her immediate circle that loved her. She walks over and lifts up a picture of Lexa sitting behind the wheel of a Classic Corvette Stingray.

“Damn. Nice wheels.”

“That was one of Granddad’s favorites. He said I could race it around the track someday.”

“There’s a track here?” Clarke asks incredulously.

Lexa laughs. “No. His friend had one. Not sure it exists anymore.” She turns to Reid. “We can explore here later. How about the cars?”

Reid grins and leads them through the house, out the back door, and to a building that is as large as one whole street in Occoquan.

“Holy shit? How many cars did he have?”

“A fair few,” Lexa replies. “And a tank.”

“A tank? He had a tank?” Anya blurts out.

“Yep.” Lexa speeds up a bit as she sees the door open and a familiar face step out. “MR. STEVEN!”

The man laughs and opens his arms for a hug. “Look at you all grown up! I remember putting telephone books on seats so you could see over the dashboard of some cars!”

Lexa laughs. “I remember that, too. I have missed you.”

“I missed you, too. And Nellie says you are to come by for dinner while you are here. She won’t take no for an answer.”

Lexa nods. “I’ll be there.”

They walk into the small office and through a door into the main storage area. Lexa reaches over and hits a switch and lights come on in intervals until the whole place is lit up. She nearly cries: it is just as she remembered.

Anya and Clarke are stunned! Lexa takes them each by a hand and leads them through the building, describing each vehicle in detail. She stops in front of her Thunderbird.

“Granddad always said this one would be mine someday. Have to say, I wish it wasn’t because of this,” her voice cracks a bit.

Clarke puts her arms around her. “He so loved you, Lexa.”

“What will you do with all of these?” Anya asks.

Lexa shrugs. “I have no idea. Probably nothing for a while. Besides…he never let me drive the tank. Now he can’t stop me,” she points out with a grin.

The trio turns and looks at the WWII Sherman tank. Anya shakes her head.

“Nothing good comes of you driving that thing, little sister. Absolutely nothing.”

The group laughs and returns to the main house so Lexa can look over a few more official documents, examine the wine cellar, and figure out the next couple weeks of her life.

* * *

Lexa grips the headboard of the bed she had spent many childhood nights. She had always loved this room and the princess bed with the ornate canopy.

She finds she loves it even more when the woman she loves is between her legs feasting.

“Clarke…yes…oh, baby, right there…”

Those are the last coherent words Lexa speaks as her body starts to tremble then rock through an amazing orgasm. Clarke continues to lick and suck, ravenous for her lover. After a second orgasm, Lexa finally has to push Clarke away, panting and begging for mercy.

Clarke smiles and crawls up the bed and kisses her partner deeply. Lexa shivers as Clarke’s thigh presses a still throbbing clit.

“I love you, Lexa. I can’t believe I’m going back to Virginia without you tomorrow. That’s going to really, really suck.”

Lexa smiles. “For me, too. But it’s just a couple weeks while I learn the business well enough to transfer to the DC office.”

Clarke’s eyes flicker with sadness. She snuggles down, tucking her head below Lexa’s chin.

“Right. The DC office…”

Lexa frowns. “Clarke? What’s wrong?” Clarke just shakes her head. Lexa starts to let it go but then feels a tear hit her neck. “Clarke? Sweetheart? Look at me. Please?”

Clarke shakes her head.

“Then talk to me. What’s wrong? I swear I’m not staying here. I swear it, sweetheart.”

“I know,” Clarke croaks after a few minutes. “I just…will hate not having you at the gallery every day. I’m going to miss you so much.”

Lexa smiles. “Think of it this way: we’ll be just like any other boring couple. We’ll each go off to our jobs in the morning with a quick peck on the cheek, we’ll come home at night and complain around the dinner table about idiots we had to deal with or we’ll celebrate victories we had, and when we have time off we’ll grab a movie, maybe grab each other. We’ll be just any other couple.”

Clarke finally looks up. “I don’t want to be any other couple. I want to be us. I want what we have but I know I can’t make you walk away from Royal. That’s why you got into business management, isn’t it? It wasn’t about little companies, it was with an eye to eventually be just like your grandfather.”

Lexa slowly nods. “Yes, in part. You see, Granddad specialized in saving little companies from being crushed. Those are the ‘various interests’ he talked about in the letter. He was asking me to babysit them, make sure they didn’t get destroyed by big competitors. He always told me financial giants make the world full but small businesses are the trains that pull the load.”

Clarke smiles. “So I’m you’re little train?”

Lexa laughs. “Yes, you’re my little train.” Her eyes get serious. “I’m not going to lose us, Clarke. You are the half of my soul I’ve been searching for all my life.”

“And you’re mine.”

Clarke kisses her again. Lexa lets her hands roam over her lover’s body. Clarke takes Lexa’s perfect breasts in her hand and starts to massage and tweak them, listening to the hitch in the brunette’s breath with each manipulation. She starts to slide her slick center against a muscular thigh. When she knows she needs more, Clarke lifts her head.

“Trust me?”

Hazy green eyes look up at her. “Always.”

Clarke sits up, turns around and lowers her head to Lexa’s wet center.

“Oh, fuck yeah, Clarke!”

Lexa guides Clarke’s hips down until she can draw her tongue up Clarke’s already very wet center. She twirls her tongue around Clarke’s clit, feeling the blonde mirror the action. Lexa smiles, realizing they are playing a very adult version of follow the leader. To prove it, she sucks in the blonde’s clit. She moans as hers is then pulled into a warm mouth. Both women smile. Tongues chase each other over sensitive mounds. Teeth nibble at soft petal lips. Hands massage flexing asses.

Once more on the edge, Lexa moves a hand around and thrusts two fingers into her lover. Clarke yelps, making Lexa giggle. But the blonde ups the ante, pushing three fingers into Lexa. Soon the women are rocking against each other, their mind only able to concentrate on what they want to do. Follow the leader is out the window; now it is a race to the finish line.

Lexa wins.

Clarke stiffens. Her legs try to squeeze together but Lexa keeps them apart, torturing the love jewel between her teeth, her fingers pumping faster and faster. Finally, Clarke can compete no more. Her head flies back.

“YES! FUCK! YES! DAMN YOU, LEXA!”

Lexa doesn’t let up until the Clarke collapses down on top of her. Lexa drops her head back on the pillow and starts to laugh.

“You damned me!”

Clarke starts to shake as she too laughs. “Um, yeah. Sorry about that. I just wanted to make you cum first and I failed.”

“Sorry, babe. I’m just that good!” Lexa boasts.

Clarke laughs again and rolls off her girlfriend. She twines their hands together. “And humble, too. Don’t forget how humble you are.”

“But of course!”

The two lay there in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Clarke breaks the silence with a loud sigh.

“Swear you won’t forget about me and my little gallery?”

Lexa sits up and pulls Clarke up, too. She strokes a hand over a sweaty cheek. Green eyes lock onto blue.

“I swear to you, Clarke, I’d give all this up before I’d lose you.”

They kiss to seal that promise. Clarke scoots around and lays down beside Lexa. The brunette pulls her in close, spooning her. Clarke pulls Lexa’s hand between her breasts.

“Goodnight, baby,” Lexa whispers, kissing the back of Clarke’s neck.

“Night, Lex.”

* * *

The next day Lexa goes to the office to work closely with Begley and Reid, who she had wisely already hired as the company counsel after releasing the lawyers Nia had commissioned.

Anya had borrowed one of Lexa’s new cars (well if you can call a 1965 Mustang new) to drive Clarke over to see Indra and Gustus. They had already been told to call in sick to work with the promise it would be well worth it. As they pull into the driveway, Indra opens the door, a scowl on her face.

“Young lady, I know you make good money but this,” she gestures to the car, “is a ridiculous waste of money! Why would you rent something like this? Yes, Clarke is wonderful but that is no reason to do something like this!”

Anya is chuckling. “Done yet, Mom?”

Indra grunts and hugs Clarke. “Hello, Clarke. I’m sorry my daughter needed a scolding.”

Anya steps closer, a smug look on her face. “Just so you know, mother of mine, that car is Lexa’s, not mine!”

Indra looks from Anya to the car to Clarke. “How much are you paying my little girl?”

Clarke laughs. “How about we go inside for coffee and a chat?”

Twenty minutes later Indra and Gustus stare at the two women in front of them. They are completely speechless. Then Gustus starts to shake. Then to laugh. Then to absolutely howl with laughter.

“And you said it was all videoed?”

Clarke nods, grinning. “Yep!”

“If Lexa does not get a copy of that witch of a sister of mine getting her comeuppance I will never forgive her!” he states.

“Oh, I am sure she’ll get us all copies,” Anya replies. “Now, I have a few calls to make. You kids have fun!”

Anya goes into the other room to work some. Clarke smiles at Indra.

“So, I think you’ll be seeing a lot of Lexa the next couple weeks. She plans to stay up here a while to learn the ropes.”

Indra nods. “Good. I am so glad her parents got what they deserved!”

Clarke reaches over and pats the woman’s hands. “To hear Lexa tell it, you and Gustus are her parents. Those two were just the biologic necessities.”

Indra smiles. “I’ll always regret we didn’t rescue her sooner. I am so proud of her. Thank you for making her so happy.” She stands up. “Now come let me show you all the embarrassing things we have from her childhood.”

Clarke laughs and stands, following Indra to Lexa’s room. Gustus grabs the packet of information that the girls brought with them.

* * *

Two days later, Clarke and Anya are getting ready to fly home. Lexa stands with them at the security checkpoint.

“Let me know when you land. I’ll call you tonight, okay?”

Clarke nods. “If you need anything, call. Even if it’s to vent as you find more shit Nia and Titus did to the company.”

“I will. I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you, too.”

The two hug, reluctant to let go. Anya rolls her eyes.

“Good grief, you two! It’s two weeks, not two years.”

Lexa smiles. “Like you weren’t as bad leaving Raven a couple days ago.”

“That’s different. We’re newlyweds. We’re legally bound to hate parting in the first year of marriage.”

Clarke and Lexa both laugh at that line of reasoning. Clarke turns back to Lexa.

“I’ll call you.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Lexa and Anya exchange a hug then the two travelers head on. Lexa watches until they are out of sight then starts towards the front of the airport. She sends a quick text to her driver. By the time she is on the front walk he is pulling up. She hops in.

“To the office, Pete.”

The man nods and drives on. Lexa sits in the back and wonders when the hell this new reality will seem to make a damn bit of sense to her. She has a freakin’ driver? She shakes her head.

“Well played, Granddad. Well, played,” she whispers.

* * *

Two weeks had turned to two months. Lexa had gone back to Virginia a couple times but since she went on the weekends she didn’t get as much time alone with Clarke as she’d like. And even when she hung out at the gallery, she was studying in the kitchen. Clarke had been more than understanding but Lexa knows she owes her lover something. Something special. Something…

…and her eye catches one folder she hadn’t done much with yet.

She opens it up and starts to scan the charity projects the company has a hand in. She immediately highlights 3 in pink. No more money to anti-LGBTQ charities, that’s for damn sure! As she is scanning she finds what she is looking for and grabs her phone.

“Margaret? Get me the people working on project C23.”

“Right away, Ms. Woods.”

“And Margaret if you don’t call me Lexa I will put a mouse in your desk!”

“Cool! I’ll feed it to my pet boa.”

Lexa can’t help but laugh as she hangs up the phone. She grabs it when it rings a few minutes later.

“Ms. Woods, Sarah Chaffin on the line for you.”

“Thanks.” She hears the click. “Ms. Chaffin, I’m Lexa Woods, the new CEO of Royal Investment Firm. I need to talk to you about a change that needs to be made to your project.” She listens a moment. “Oh, no, ma’am, it’s not being cancelled. We just need a name change. I’ll personally take care of any expenses regarding the change this late in the game.” She listens then grins. “Yes, ma’am. And I need to keep this a secret. It’s a gift.”

When she hangs up 10 minutes later she is happy with the change that has been made. She can’t wait to see the finished result. She turns her chair and looks out the window. Her introspection is interrupted by Margaret hurrying in.

“Lexa, there are FBI agents here,” she hisses.

“Oh, and NOW you call me Lexa?” Margaret rolls her eyes. “Send them in. And get Reid up here. Jack, too.” She stands and offers he hand to the man and woman that walk in. “Hi, I’m Lexa Woods. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?”

“We’re fine, ma’am. I’m Agent Ford, this is Agent Kim,” the female agent says. “We need to speak with you about your parents.”

Lexa nods. “Okay, first of all, my parents are Indra and Gustus Woods. You probably want to discuss Nia and Titus Queen. They are not legally my parents and I am damn happy about that.”

Kim nods. “I understand. Trust me. Now, we understand you are only just getting to know this business. We, however, have been watching it for quite some time. With your assistance, perhaps we can bring our investigation to a close.”

Lexa grins evilly. “Tell me more!”


	17. Chapter 17

To say Clarke had been grumpy this day is to put it mildly. Lexa had called late the night before, so tired they had barely spoken. Sadly that had been the way things had been going the past few days. Something was going on and Clarke didn’t know what. Lexa kept saying she couldn’t say and Clarke had finally snapped about trust being a necessity and maybe Lexa didn’t respect that and it had turned a tired call into an argument. To make matters worse, Lexa didn’t respond to any text messages that morning.

“Hey, hey, hey, Princess, your grumpiness is, like, a major downer to my creations! Their aura is affected by you. Find your inner calm,” Jasper says, waving his hands around like he is trying to chase off fairies or something.

Clarke stares at him a moment then starts to laugh. “I have no idea if you are serious or not, but thank you, Jasper. Sorry I am in a mood. Lex and I had a fight last night and she isn’t speaking to me today.”

Octavia walks over. “So why don’t you go up the street to buy Jasper and me lunch. I’m sure that will make you feel better.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Sure, me spending my money on you two is always my go-to for a good time.”

Octavia laughs. Clarke goes to get her wallet. By the time she comes back to the front Octavia has a list of what the two artists would like. Clarke walks out the door and heads north, enjoying the mild March day. She glances to her left and comes to an abrupt halt.

Across the road sits a baby blue 1957 Ford Thunderbird hardtop convertible. Leaning against it is the most beautiful woman Clarke has ever seen. And that woman is smiling at her. Clarke forgets all about the lunch run and races towards the woman.

Lexa stands up and meets her halfway. She pulls Clarke into her arms and kisses her deeply. When the kiss ends she grins.

“Sorry I didn’t get back to you. Had to conserve battery life. Turns out the lighter in that thing doesn’t work,” she says gesturing to the car. “Had to call Jack and let him know I was out of town.”

Clarke laughs. “Forgiven. You must have left after we talked last night.”

“Yeah. Mom made me see I was being an ass. And I realized it was because I missed you. So since I’m the boss, here I am. I can telecommute as needed from the DC office and go home each night to the most wonderful woman in the world.”

“I like that idea.”

“I have also decided I need to paint over the mural in the DC office.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Bigoted crap has no place in my company.”

Clarke grins. “Good. Any ideas who you might get to do it?”

Lexa pretends to think about it. “Wellll, there was this one artist Nia considered. Damn thing had morals or some shit so Nia hated her. I figure that makes her perfect.”

Clarke pulls Lexa close and gives her a kiss. “And something tells me that artist will gladly accept the commission.”

“HEY! You gonna play kissy-face all afternoon or go get our lunch, woman?” Octavia yells.

Clarke balls up the order and shoves it in her pocket. “Feed yourself!”

She runs around to the other side of the car. Lexa hops in the driver’s seat and leans over to unlock the door. They wave to Octavia as they drive away. Time to spend the afternoon reconnecting.

“Well, you two are real shits,” Octavia grumbles. “But damn that’s a nice car!”

* * *

Two hours later they are cuddled in their bed naked, hands gently stroking each other. Clarke’s head is tucked against Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa is studying the gorgeous body partially covered by forest green sheets. The contrast between dark linen and porcelain skin is beautiful. She kisses the top of her girlfriend’s head.

“I love you, Clarke,” she says emotionally.

Clarke looks up in surprise. “What’s wrong?” Then her eyes flare with anger. “Hey! This better not be break-up sex or something! You better not have been lying about the DC office just to get one last fling!”

Lexa should be offended by the accusation but all she can do is laugh. After the stress of the last couple of months what else could Clarke think? Lexa pulls Clarke on top of her and gives her a kiss.

“The only thing wrong is me getting so caught up in family shit that I neglected you. I haven’t been here for you emotionally or physically and I am so, so sorry for that, Clarke. I promise that will change. It started the minute we hung up last night and it hit me I could lose you if I’m not careful. That’s why I packed up and made the drive down here.” She pulls Clarke down into a hug. “I love you, Clarke, and I’m going to make Raven swear to me she’ll smack me upside the head if I ever start to ignore you again.”

“Why not make Anya smack you?” Clarke asks.

“Anya might kill me,” Lexa admits. “Raven wouldn’t want to see you cry.”

Clarke laughs as she acknowledges Lexa is correct. They lay there in silence a few minutes, Clarke’s ear listening to the steady beat of Lexa’s heart. Before that rhythm puts her to sleep, Clarke shifts, putting her chin on her hand which now covers that heart. She smiles.

“So, you kept saying you had a lot going on this week. Are you able to talk about it all yet? It finally dawned on me it was probably proprietary information and you couldn’t risk your phone being tapped or something.”

Lexa chuckles. “That only happens on TV. I wasn’t talking about it because there were things making me frustrated because they couldn’t just happen with a swipe of my pen and other things were happening too fast. I had also found out I can’t avoid two overseas trips, one to London and one to Tokyo to deal with our international partners. The only good news is they barely tolerated Nia so there’s no backlash from that.”

“That’s good. When do you leave?”

“End of this month. Will be gone one week in London, back a week, then a week in Tokyo. Thank God I can afford first class now.” Clarke giggles. “So, um, any chance you want to go? Or can go?” she asks nervously.

Clarke bites her lip a second. “Damn. Not to London; too soon. But let me talk to the gang and see if they can cover so I can go to Japan. I’d LOVE to see those old temples and stuff while you’re stuck in boring meetings.”

Lexa smiles. “Suddenly that trip is looking better. I’ll even make sure you have a good tour guide while we’re there.” She rubs circles on Clarke’s back. “I also convinced Mom and Dad to move into the estate. Mom was hesitant until she saw the kitchen and wine cellar. Dad fell in love with the garage.” Clarke chuckles. “So, that should happen in the next few months. My friend Roan has agreed to come on board at the company.”

“Good!”

“Yeah. He has had trouble getting work, too, even though he also used his time in prison to get his business degree. Jack has promised to be his mentor and he won’t let anyone hold the hell we were put through against him.”

“That’s awesome. I’m so glad things are turning around for the both of you. Still sucks that I have to find a new business manager,” Clarke pouts.

Lexa smiles. “Well, I promise to be a free consultant for you whenever you need me.”

Clarke scoots up and kisses her. “Good. I’ve actually thought about offering Octavia your job. She knows the shop, understands your computer programs, and is sick of teaching.”

Lexa nods. “Good idea! I’m sure she’ll jump at the chance.” She glances over at the clock. “So, how about we get up, get cleaned up and dressed, and I take you out to dinner? We can call your Mom and Kane to see if they want- -”

“FUCK!” Clarke exclaims and jumps up. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! The dedication!”

Lexa frowns in confusion. “The what?”

“Tonight is the night they are dedicating the new wing at the hospital. I promised Mom I’d be there for her.” Clarke pauses. “Remember: Nia threated the wing?”

“Oh!” Lexa kicks the sheets off and gets up. “I haven’t even had a chance to look at stuff like that. Remind me to call Jack tomorrow to make sure she didn’t do anything to screw with the funding Royal promised.”

Clarke nods as she hurries into the bathroom to shower. Lexa pulls on a tee and some sweats to go out and get her bags out of the Thunderbird. She sighs as she sees the suit bag containing the new business suits she had bought. She did relax the dress codes a little, but suits were still a painful necessity. She hangs the suits in the closet and tosses her bag aside to be dealt with later. She then pulls off her clothes and goes to hop in the shower with Clarke. The blonde looks at her in surprise.

“What are you doing in here? We have to get ready!” she scolds.

Lexa grins. “I’m conserving water,” she states before kissing Clarke deeply.

Clarke puts up a token protest but soon finds her back against the tile wall as Lexa sucks her breasts and uses her fingers to drive her into one more orgasm before they really do have to get ready to go.

* * *

Abby smiles when she sees Clarke and Lexa walk into the reception. She hurries over to give them both hugs.

“Hi! Lexa, I’m so glad you made it back. Clarke didn’t think you would!”

Lexa shrugs. “I wasn’t sure I would either until Clarke and I argued last night. I’ve been taking her for granted and I knew I needed to get home. She deserves better than an absent partner.”

Abby gives her a hug. “You don’t know how happy a mother is to hear something like that. Thank you.”

Kane walks over. “Lexa, Clarke, hello.” He kisses them both on the cheek. “Glad you could be here to see the fruition of years of work by Abby. She pushed for this new wing for many years and it will be a cutting-edge treatment and recovery center.”

“I know. I read about it last week,” Lexa nods. “Combining modern medicine with holistic healing could definitely be the future of cancer treatments. Time for both sides to stop working against each other and start working together. I look forward to seeing how things progress.”

Clarke looks at her in confusion. “I thought you said you- -”

She is interrupted by someone stepping up to a microphone and calling for attention. They turn towards the speaker, who stands beside a large sheet covering the entrance to the new section of the hospital. Behind that sheet are large glass doors with the name of the new wing. Once it is down, people will be allowed to tour the new area and get a real feeling for what it will do to improve the lives of their patients.

“Dr. Griffin, will you come up here, please,” the hospital administrator requests.

Abby smiles and walks up, accepting congratulations along the way from her colleagues. The administrator smiles.

“Five years ago, Dr. Abigail Griffin came to me and laid out a plan to merge modern and traditional medicines. I thought she was nuts,” he admits with a chuckle. “But then she started showing me statistics, testimonials, and studies showing both options had merit. If we put them together, we could improve survival rates. How could I refuse trying? Thus was born our program to offer patients a choice in how they would like to proceed with care. Sadly, I can’t say we saved everyone, but we did start to improve our survivor numbers, even those who in the past would have had no chance. Others were given better quality of life in their last few weeks, which allowed them more time with their families. In time, we saw we needed to expand our staff and expand our capacity to serve. So was born the idea of this wing. With Dr. Griffin doing double duty as doctor and fundraiser, we also hired Marcus Kane to help with both to ease her burden.” He grins. “Rumour has it I am one heck of a matchmaker.”

Everyone chuckles as Abby and Marcus blush. It is no secret to anyone they are dating and the admin has made sure everyone knows it is thanks to him they found each other. The administrator turns to Abby.

“Well, enough of my gushing. Dr. Griffin, I am so proud of all you have accomplished here and look forward to seeing what you do for us, and for the medical community, in the future. If you will do the honours?”

Abby smiles and steps over to the drawstring. “Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the Prince William County Oncology Total Care Center.”

She pulls the rope and the sheet drops down. People start to clap. Flashes go off, mostly catching her staring wide-eyed at the doors. Lexa hears Clarke gasp and feels her hand gripped tightly.

“What the hell…” Clarke whispers.

Abby turns to the administrator, tears in her eyes. “What the hell?”

The administrator smiles and lifts his hands to stop the clapping. “A few weeks ago, my assistant who has been the contact for the majority donor, told me Royal Investment Firm was insisting on a name change. At first she assumed a self-aggrandizing gesture to pump their reputation up. She was nearly brought to tears when she was told what the name should be and immediately authorized the change. We also agreed to their only term: Dr. Griffin and her daughter would be surprised by the gesture.” He turns back to the crowd. “So, ladies and gentlemen, let me amend Dr. Griffin’s statement and say welcome to the Jacob Griffin Memorial Total Oncology Care Center.”

People clap again. Abby walks over and gives the administrator a hug. Clarke turns and pulls Lexa into a bear hug.

“I am SO going to kick your ass for not telling me this!” she whispers.

Lexa smiles and kisses her cheek. “After the way Nia treated you and threatened Abby, this just seemed right. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Clarke releases Lexa just as Abby arrives to give the brunette another bear hug. “I should spank you.”

Lexa chuckles. She eases Abby back. “Nia had planned to withhold the last payment in exchange for it being named after her. Additionally, she threatened once to pull funding completely if Clarke didn’t fire me and agree to paint the DC office with anti-gay crap. For all of that, this is fair recompence for her sorry attitude.”

Abby hugs her again. “More than fair. Thank you, Lexa, for remembering my husband this way. Thank you so much!”

When the hug ends, Lexa takes Clarke’s hand once more. “So, ready to give us a tour, Doctor?”

Abby grins. “Yes, Ms. Woods. As majority investor it is part of the package.”

Lexa smiles. They walk through the doors, accept glasses of organic cider, and follow Abby as she shows them the suites and explains the ideas she has that will help give people hope where in the past there may not have been. She introduces them to the doctor of holistic medicines, Nyko Trikru, who will be helping her run the unit. They have lofty goals and Lexa is sure that the money her company has invested and put into trust for this wing is money very well spent.

* * *

Saturday night sees the couple at Anya and Raven’s house with their gang of friends. Echo shakes her head.

“Who knew when we gave you a surprise party that it would be smallest surprise of your year!”

Lexa chuckles. “No kidding. It’s been a crazy couple of months. Thankfully there are still plenty of people loyal to my grandfather and to Jack Begley in the company. We’ve weeded out most of those loyal to Nia and involved in her questionable dealings. I think we’ll be stronger in six months than we’ve been in a few years.”

“That’s great. Need any engineering nerds?” Monty asks.

Lexa grins. “If I did I’d hire you immediately, Monty. What’s the matter with your job? Raven being one of those people that turns into an ogre when they get a promotion?”

Raven throws a pillow at her sister-in-law. “Hell no! I’m awesome! Right, Monty?” She then stage-whispers. “Answer right or you’ll be shining my boots for the next three weeks.”

Everyone laughs. Monty leans into Harper.

“I have to admit, Raven is a very good section leader. She has been very careful not to show favoritism to me while showing me favoritism. It’s been very nice.”

Raven smiles. “Truth is, Monty is the best engineer on the team. As long as he keeps showing that people will have a hard time accusing me of anything other than trying to get our projects done on time. He could have easily and deservedly gotten this promotion.”

Monty raises his beer towards her in thanks. Talk turns to Lexa’s cars.

“So, what are you going to do with all your cars, Lex?” Lincoln asks.

“Well, I’m thinking about bringing the tank down here to help with rush hour traffic,” she jokes. “But honestly, I don’t know.” She peels at her beer label. “Part of me wants to leave them right where they are. They are such a great memory of my grandfather for me. But part of me knows some should be in museums so I could loan them out where others could see them. Heck, he’s got one car in there that there were only 39 ever made!”

Maya perks up. “He has a 1962 Ferrari 250 GTO? Are you serious?”

Everyone looks at her in surprise. She shrugs.

“What? I like old cars. They have great auras,” she says.

“Auras? Oh, dear God…she’s been around Jasper too long! We’re losing her to the Dust World!” Clarke emotes as if she is terrified.

Everyone cracks up as Jasper just grins proudly. “They will all fall to me, Clarke. You’ll see! Starting with the Commander of my Blood!”

Clarke pulls Lexa close. “Oh, hell no. She’s mine!”

Lexa laughs and kisses Clarke on the cheek. As the group starts to tease Jasper and Clarke’s weird but loving friendship Lexa can’t get the smile off her face. She had gone from the tag-along sister of Anya to a fully invested member of this friendship circle. She studies each person, really getting a feel for how different they are and the similarities that draw them to each other. Bellamy, Clarke and Raven are the core; friends since childhood who gradually drew others into the circle.

Her eyes end up on Anya. Her grin broadens a bit as she sees her sister staring “heart eyes” at Raven. Sure, Anya had dated when they were younger, but she had never looked at anyone the way she looks at the engineer. If asked, she would probably not even realize she was gently massaging Raven’s damaged leg, knowing the misfiring muscles and nerves within it often keep the woman in pain. Massage is one of the few non-medicinal aides that helps. Anya had once said every night before bed she works oil deep into the leg. It is not a chore, she’d said, it is an honour.

“Hey, penny for your thoughts?” Clarke whispers.

Lexa turns and studies dancing blue eyes. She gives Clarke a quick peck. “Thank you for bringing me into this amazing circle of people. And thank you for being the most important person in it.”

Clarke smiles and kisses her back. “You’re the only person I ever let get this far into the group. And it’s not just because Anya can be scary sometimes.”

Lexa chuckles and gives her another kiss. They are still sharing a moment when an ice cube bounces off Lexa’s forehead and pops Clarke in the nose. They jump apart and look at their laughing friends.

“None of that gross kissy-face stuff!” Raven scolds with a grin.

“You’re just jealous because you’re an old married fart now,” Clarke taunts.

Raven throws another ice cube.

“Watch it, kids, it’s all fun and games until an EMT is needed and I’m off duty!” Harper states.

“Me, too!” Maya agrees.

The group laughs and though Clarke doesn’t kiss Lexa again, she does cuddle in closer, loving the feel of the strong woman’s arms around her. And though she may have thrown ice cubes at them, Raven is happy her best friend finally found a lover worthy of her. More importantly, one that looks at Clarke like she hung the moon. She had sold herself short far too many times. Raven smiles at her wife, glad Anya was right about Lexa being an amazing woman just needing a fresh start.

“So, next question!” Bellamy calls out. “When are we going to do our annual trip and where are we going? I need to put in for time off.”

“Me, too,” Lincoln notes. “We’re low guys on the seniority scale so best to get it in before others ask.”

“How about Disney World?” Octavia suggests. “We can have fun and remind ourselves why we’re holding off on having kids just yet.”

Everyone chuckles at that thought. Raven and Echo both start to search things on their phones. Raven’s jaw drops.

“Holy Mickey Mouse Ears, Batman! Passes are ridiculously expensive!”

“Yeah, but they are all-access so we can do all the parks on them. There’s certainly a lot to see,” Echo points out.

A few more ideas are tossed out but it keeps coming back around to Disney. Lexa takes Clarke’s phone and starts to look at things. Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Will you get yourself a decent smartphone, woman,” she jokes, nipping Lexa’s jaw.

Lexa smiles and keeps typing. She does some quick math in her head and gives a curt nod. She looks up.

“Um, guys?” They look to her, assuming she has an idea of where to go. Nope! “So, um, what if I got us the passes? And before you say no, just hear me out. You all opened your arms to me without hesitation. When that jackass Finn put up those flyers about me you hurried to get them down as quickly as possible. When I flipped out, you searched for me. You never once treated me like an outsider or…you know, like an ex-con. You just treated me as ‘Lexa’ and you have no idea how much you helped my mind to heal. I’m not offering this because of my inheritance. Well, I mean I am because I can afford it now. But I mean I am offering this as a person to say thank you to an amazing group of friends. Um, did that make sense?”

The group slowly looks around at each other, wordlessly asking each other if this is okay. Jasper leans forward.

“Do Mouse Ears come with the deal? If not, no way!” he insists, crossing his arms and mock-glaring at her.

Lexa chuckles. “Of course, my little dust mote, they come with ears.”

“Then I’m in!” he cheers.

“Me, too!” Harper states.

Gradually each person says okay to the offer. Anya finally shrugs.

“I’ve had to put up with her longer. I need the pass, ears and at least 1 stuffed animal,” she bargains.

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Fine. The pass, the ears, and one stuffed Kaa from the Jungle Book,” she agrees.

Anya’s eyes flare. “You buy me ANY sort of snake and I will destroy you!” she warns, as everyone laughs at the woman who is notoriously terrified of legless lizards.

Lexa laughs. “Okay. A basilisk from Harry Potter then?”

Anya rolls her eyes as the others chuckle. “Do you see why I told you she was an insufferable brat when we were kids?”

The group laughs. After a little more discussion, it is decided they will go to Disney World the second to last week in August. That should be when most kids are going back to school or college but still give Clarke, Echo, Jasper and Octavia time to get things prepped for Labor Day in Occoquan. Anya will use a business contact to arrange accommodations, preferably at a Disney Resort hotel but elsewhere if better priced.

As they are driving home, Lexa is grinning. Clarke studies her profile.

“What are you smiling about?”

Lexa shrugs. “I never did anything like a group vacation with friends. I was always so scared to ask Mom and Dad for money. I was always glad to take extra shifts at my part-time jobs so I could pay for books and fees and stuff.”

“Did Anya ever go?”

Lexa nods. “Her senior year of college she went with some friends to Daytona. She asked me to go with them but I refused as I always did.”

“I get that. Well, I’m glad you’re finally getting a fun trip with friends. What you are doing, getting us the passes, is amazing. Thank you for that incredibly beautiful gesture.”

Lexa blushes. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.”


	18. Chapter 18

For the next few weeks, Lexa gets into the rhythm of working in the local office and learns to deal with the metro-DC traffic. Octavia agrees to manage the gallery starting in the fall since she has already committed to teaching two courses in the summer. Clarke has even found someone to watch the storefront while she is at Disney World. Turns out an old “friend with benefits” will be back in DC for the summer and is happy to have a part time job that understands she has studies, too.

Lexa is nearly through a weekly meeting with her newest sales team when her assistant interrupts.

“Uh, Ms. Woods, you know I wouldn’t interrupt if it wasn’t important,” the man says.

Lexa also knows he only calls her “Ms. Woods” as a signal that it’s someone outside the company. If he’s interrupting a meeting it’s a very important person outside the company.

“What is it, Aiden?”

He swallows hard and steps closer. “Two FBI agents are here,” he whispers.

Her eyes and those of the people in the meeting all get wide. She looks to the team.

“So, uh, we’ll discuss more later. All in all, great job so far, guys.”

The team files out and Lexa follows them turning towards her office. She extends her hands to the two agents.

“Ah, Agent Ford, Agent Kim. Good to see you again. Would you like a coffee or anything?”

“We are fine. Can we speak in private?”

Lexa nods. “Of course.”

She gestures for them to go into her office and follows, closing the door on her curious yet worried assistant.

* * *

Clarke is pacing in her kitchen. She hadn’t heard from Lexa but knows she should have been home an hour ago. Texts had been unanswered and calls went straight to voicemail. When she hears the garage door open she hurries to the door and opens it to see the Thunderbird creeping in.

When Lexa gets out of her car she sees Clarke waiting for her. Anger masks the beautiful face and her hands are on her hips. Before she can speak, Lexa holds up her phone, showing the shattered screen.

“Don’t be mad! I’m finally going to be getting a new Smartphone,” Lexa starts. “Got stuck in traffic and had no way to let you know. Then I had to stop for this,” she reaches into the backseat and pulls out a bottle of champagne.

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “Is that because you made it through traffic tonight?”

Lexa walks up the two steps into the mudroom as Clarke backs up. “No, this is to celebrate the FBI visiting me today.”

Clarke stops suddenly. “Are they are investigating you? Did Nia set that up? Is she ACTUALLY using the government to get revenge on you? How DARE that bitch go that far! I’m going to call- -”

Lexa stops her rant by pulling her close and giving her a big kiss. When it ends, Clarke just studies happy green eyes.

“They came to thank me for my assistance in an ongoing investigation, said there will be several people needed to testify, and let me know it will break tomorrow that Nia and Titus are going to be indicted and arrested for money laundering, insider trading, predatory business practices, and tax evasion among other things.”

Clarke’s eyes widen and she squeals in happiness. “YES! Oh, baby, you WON!”

“Hell yeah, I did! And with their limited funds there is no way they will be able to afford the type of lawyer that will get them off on a plea deal or some shit like that. Is it bad I hope that bitch gets to spend time in prison?” Lexa asks.

“Hell. Fucking. NO!”

Lexa grins. “Good. So, champagne, my lady?”

“Hell. Fucking. YEAH!”

Lexa laughs and follows her into the kitchen. Clarke gets down glasses as Lexa pops open the bottle. She gives a sniff.

“Mmm, champagne and lasagna. Perfect dinner!”

Clarke kisses Lexa, running her hand up the brunette’s chest. “And I know just what I want for dessert.”

Lexa sets her glass down. She runs her hands over Clarke’s ass then lifts her up into the counter.

“Funny, I think I want an appetizer.”

She kisses the blonde and runs her hand under the t-shirt hiding the true target of this encounter. Clarke moans as her nipples harden under skillful hands. She spreads her legs as Lexa presses closer. She grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it off. Lexa takes this moment to move her mouth to Clarke’s ample chest.

“OH! Oh, yes, baby, suck that tit!”

Lexa moans, loving when Clarke gets a bit dirty. While Lexa sucks, nips, tongues a pert nipple, Clarke pushes up enough to work her sweats off. Before she can reach for her thong, Lexa’s hand slides it to the side and thrusts to fingers in an already soaked center.

“YES! Oh, God, Lexa!”

Lexa lifts her head from the breast to stare into Clarke’s eyes. There is a feral quality to the green orbs that makes the blonde shiver in excitement.

“I love you so much, Clarke. I can’t fucking get enough of you.”

“I love you - - OH! - - too, Lexa.”

Clarke’s hips rock on the counter. Lexa uses her own hips to drive her hand harder, faster, deeper. Her free hand continues to manipulate one of Clarke’s breasts. Their eyes are locked together. Clarke is almost scared if she breaks eye contact her girlfriend will stop what she’s doing.

“You are mine, Clarke, and I plan to make you happy the rest of our lives,” Lexa growls.

Clarke shivers at the possessive tone. “Yes. Yours. Always.”

In an amazingly fast move, Lexa stoops enough to get Clarke’s legs over her shoulders, Clarke falls back onto the counter and Lexa buries her face between strong legs. She uses her teeth to rip the thong so her mouth can plunder at will. Her tongue starts to slap over a hard clit.

“OH! Yes, Lexa!” Clarke moans, her own hands playing with her own breasts.

Lexa sucks in the clit, twirling her tongue around it just the way Clarke loves. When she feels her lover close to orgasming she shifts again to thrust her tongue inside.

“Fuck, Lexa, I hate when you fucking tease me!” Clarke barks at her.

Lexa just smiles and continues to use her muscle to trace the inner walls of her girl. She feels Clarke building again. And then shifts once more. She stands and yanks Clarke back up into a kiss as she thrusts three fingers in, this time pumping rapidly, her thumb pressing the love pearl until Clarke shudders and explodes, screaming through her orgasm as Lexa sucks her neck. Lexa keeps pumping until Clarke grabs her hand and stops her.

“Please…stop…gonna…kill…me…”

Lexa carefully backs her hand out and holds her jellified girlfriend close. “I wouldn’t kill you, Clarke. I wouldn’t even hurt you.” She stares into her yes. “I could never hurt you. I hope you know that.”

Clarke smiles and kisses her gently. “I do know that. And trust me: if you kill me with sex, I will die a very, very happy woman.”

Lexa smiles. “Good to know.”

They kiss a little longer. Lexa then helps get Clarke dressed again. They carry the champagne over to the table and enjoy a glass while the lasagna is reheating. Clarke thinks a moment.

“Lex, will you be called to testify? Or give a deposition or anything?”

Lexa shakes her head. “Doubtful. By cutting me out of the family so completely, Nia and Titus basically shielded me from any blowback over this. We do have a press release ready to go out right after the announcement tomorrow. In fact, that’s why I was late. Jack, our PR department and I were making sure it was worded just right to let people know their investments are safe and all bad apples have been shaken from the tree. There’s a chance I’ll need to pop back overseas again but we’ll cross that ocean when we come to it. For now, I’m yours for the night and the weekend.”

“Ah, but I have to work the weekend,” Clarke points out.

“I know. Mind if I tag along? I’ve missed the shop.”

Clarke smiles and kisses her cheek as the oven timer buzzes. “We’ll be glad to have you. I think it’s missed your touch.”

Lexa sighs. “I bet.” She pauses a moment. “Clarke, remember when I first started with you I told you I liked the idea of helping small businesses grow and that’s what drew me to business management.”

“Yeah,” she replies as she doles out some pasta.

“I miss that. I miss working in the gallery. I miss inventory charts and finding new items to sell and framing Octavia’s prints. I really miss it,” she says softly.

Clarke sits down and takes Lexa’s hand. “Lexa, this is your life. If you want to be a gallery manager, be a gallery manager. If you want to run Royal, run Royal. But do what you want to do. Don’t run Royal to one-up your birth parents or out of devotion to your grandfather. He would not want you to be miserable.”

Lexa sighs and nods. “Yeah, I know.” She lifts up her fork and gets a bite of her dinner. “I don’t want Royal to fail. For at least the next year I need to be there to show people it is still surviving and to let them know I’m my grandfather’s true heir. That means something to investors.” She looks to Clarke. “And then, once I know it’s running strong again, maybe I slowly back away to help run a little gallery in Occoquan?”

Clarke smiles. “I know a gallery that would love to have you.”

Lexa smiles. “Good.” She takes another bite then looks at Clarke in mock-concern. “Uh, yours, right? Not Marsha’s?”

Clarke laughs and punches her lightly. “Yes, mine, you dork.”

Lexa grins and they go back to enjoying dinner together. A bit late but still together!

* * *

_**October of that year…** _

“…and then we were able to see the Queen’s Dollhouse. I mean, it is HUGE! There is real wine in the little tiny bottles, an electric car and electric lights. I would have loved something like that as a kid! Then we toured the gardens around the castle. I mean, you would have loved it, Lexa! I took so many pictures and sketched all sorts of little pictures. There was this adorable little old lady with her granddaughter and the little girl was laughing at a butterfly and the grandma was just smiling at the little girl. It was sooo cute!”

Lexa grins as they stroll down the streets of London. Clarke’s arm is looped through hers as she regales her girlfriend with all she had seen at Windsor Castle and the surrounding city that day. A few steps behind them, Abby walks with Kane. Lexa had been so happy that the two were finally able to take some time off from the hospital and come to England. While Lexa had been in meetings all day, the other three had gotten to tour the amazing old estate just a train ride away. If all goes well, Lexa only has one more day of meetings before she can join them for a few days of relaxing. When Clarke finally takes a breath, Lexa leans over and kisses her temple.

“I am so glad you had fun today, sweetheart.”

“It was more than fun. It was magical, Lexa! The castle was everything I’ve ever read about in old romance novels. I can’t wait to see the Changing of the Guards tomorrow! It always looks amazing on TV,” she gushes.

“She’s going to fit as much into this tour as possible,” Abby notes.

Lexa smiles. “Perhaps some day we can come for more than a few days and see even more.”

“That would be amazing. Can we go to Stonehenge?”

Lexa shrugs. “I’m up for it if everyone else is,” she replies. Clarke squeals in happiness at the thought. “Damn you’re so cute,” Lexa gushes.

After a wonderful dinner of roast beef and Yorkshire pudding at a restaurant one of her associates had recommended to Lexa, they take a cab over to the London Eye. Not surprisingly, Clarke is very excited to see the capital city from the top of the attraction. They board their private capsule and accept a glass of champagne as they begin to rise. Clarke stands close the window, her eyes filled with wonder as she stares out over the night skyline. Lexa spends more time watching her girlfriend. Could anything be more beautiful than the sight of those dancing blue eyes. She wraps Clarke up from behind and kisses her on the neck.

“I love you, Clarke. I’m so glad you’re enjoying this and so glad I can give you these special moments.”

Clarke turns her head and kisses Lexa’s cheek. “The moments are nice. It’s all better that this is happening with you. But I hope you know, all your money could go away tomorrow and I’d still love you.”

Lexa nods. “I know. You loved me before I even liked myself. You were the gift I didn’t know I needed to make my life complete.”

Clarke turns all the way around and kisses Lexa deeply. When it ends she studies green eyes dark with lust.

“Marry me, Lexa.”

Lexa blushes and swallows hard. “What?”

“Marry me. We can elope while we’re here or we can do it when we get home but I want to marry you, Lexa.”

“Are you sure it’s not too soon?” Lexa asks nervously.

Clarke bites her lip nervously as she shakes her head. “It’s not too soon. It’s right.”

Lexa grins. She reaches into her pocket. “Then it’s a good thing I brought this with me.” Clarke’s eyes widen as she sees the little blue box. Lexa drops to her knee. “Clarke Griffin, you made me believe in myself, you made me believe in love, you made me a better person. I know it’s only been a year but I know you are the person I want to spend my life with and a build a family with. Will you marry me?”

Clarke is crying. She looks at her mother who is also crying very happy tears. Kane is filming everything. Clarke looks down at Lexa and the beautiful ring.

“Of course I will. I love you!”

Lexa smiles broader than she ever has before. With shaking hands, she removes the classic Tiffany setting 2 carat diamond engagement ring with a channel-set diamond band in platinum. She slides it on and Clarke is not surprised that if fits perfectly. She pulls Lexa up and kisses her fiancé as Abby and Kane clap. When the kiss ends, Clarke looks at her mother.

“Did you know about this?”

Abby grins and pulls her into a hug. “Yes, I did. Lexa did the old-fashioned thing and asked for your hand in marriage. I was more than happy to say yes, not to mention help her, Raven and Anya pick the perfect ring for you.”

“Oh, Mom,” Clarke sobs as she hugs her mother again.

Abby then hugs Lexa. “I’m so happy for you. Now keep in mind, if you ever hurt her, I have access to chemicals that will dissolve your body.”

Lexa laughs. “Noted, Doc.”

Clarke pulls Lexa close again thinking nothing could make this night better. She is in a country she always wanted to visit. She is engaged to the woman she loves and her mother approves of. Just nothing could improve this night.

She’s wrong.

When they leave the Eye, two horse-drawn carriages await. Lexa leads her over to the first one as Kane and Abby go to the second. The footman opens the door and helps the ladies climb inside and tucks a blanket over their legs. Clarke cuddles into Lexa.

“You are batting 1000 on hitting everything I ever dreamed of.”

“I’m doing my best. But keep a list of what I miss and we’ll aim for those next time, my love.”

The two kiss and cuddle, enjoying the stars in the sky and the sites along the way back to their hotel. When they enter, Lexa leads her not to the elevator but towards one of the rooms on that level. Clarke doesn’t even question why. Lexa grins and opens the door.

Clarke squeals in happiness when she sees her friends all waiting for them. Raven, Octavia, Echo, Harper and Maya descend on her to see the ring. Anya pulls her sister into a hug.

“Well done, brat.”

“Thanks, Anya.”

She then accepts hugs from her mother and father. Indra holds her by the shoulders.

“She is perfect for you. Don’t screw it up by doubting yourself or I’ll turn you over my knee,” she warns.

Lexa chuckles. “I’ll remember that, Mom. Promise.” She pulls her close. “Thank you for always loving me.”

“Thank you for giving me the kitchen of my dreams.”

Lexa laughs as Indra kisses her cheek. Soon more champagne is flowing and everyone is having a great time at the engagement party. Bellamy slowly approaches his old friend and puts his arm around her shoulder as she studies her ring.

“I am so happy for you, Princess,” he tells her.

“Thanks, Bel. I was just thinking Dad would really like her, wouldn’t he?”

Bellamy nods. “Hell yeah. She is just who he would have picked for you. You know he’s smiling right now.”

“Good.” She leans into his arm. “Now I have to figure out which one of you is going to be my maid of honor: you or Raven.”

He laughs. “I’ll let Raven have the honour since Anya will probably stand with Lexa.”

“Then stand beside her. Be my best man?”

He kisses her cheek. “That I can do with no problem. Uh, no dress right?”

Clarke giggles. “Oh come on, I was thinking a cute little mini skirt to show off your legs and ass.”

He laughs. “Well, I do have a nice ass.”

Raven walks over and gives the duo a look. “He better not be stealing my thunder and trying to be maid of honour!”

Clarke laughs and pulls her into a hug. “I love you both so much. You, Raven, are my maid of honour. He’ll be beside you as best man. Okay?”

“Okay, that works. I’ll look better in the dress anyway.”

“True. Bubblegum pink with lots of taffeta? Maybe even a hoop skirt?”

Raven looks appalled. “Did you fall off the Eye or what, woman?”

The trio laughs then goes to join in with the others. It only dawns on Raven later that Clarke had never said she was joking about the dress. But she had to be. Sure she was.

Maybe?

* * *

When they get back to the States Lexa is feeling more relaxed than she has felt in many, many years. As they stroll through Dulles International Airport her mind is on getting home, getting to bed, and playing around with Clarke until they get over the jet lag. Lexa stops suddenly, noticing the object of the fantasies in her head is no longer beside her. She turns and looks back, seeing Clarke staring at something in one of the little shops. Lexa frowns and walks back towards her.

“Clarke? What are you doing?”

Clarke turns, holding up that day’s Washington Post. Lexa’s jaw drops open at the headline:

“Former Investment Firm Heads Facing Over 100 Years in Jail”

“Holy crap!” Lexa spurts, grabbing the paper.

Clarke quickly pays for it as Lexa reads the article. By the time the government had finished their investigation, Nia and Titus were each being charged with dealing with countries they shouldn’t have been and for hiding that money as part of their money laundering scheme, this in addition to all the domestic charges Lexa already knew about. Additionally, all their assets had been seized for tax evasion and penalty payments. Associates that had been backing them, even helping with their legal fees had disappeared. They had no way to fight any of the charges. A smile slowly spreads across Lexa’s face.

“It might make me an evil person, but I am so glad they do not have the ability to fight the charges. I hope their court appointed attorneys are as competent as mine were,” she says vindictively.

Clarke smiles. “If you’re evil, I’m evil.”

With a new spring in her step, Lexa tucks the paper into her briefcase and takes Clarke’s hand as they make the rest of the trip through the airport. Vengeance is very, very sweet indeed.

* * *

Nia lifts an eyebrow as she steps into the meeting room of the jail where she awaits trial. Lexa doesn’t bother to stand. After a brief stare down, Nia sits across from her former daughter.

“Come to gloat?”

“Hell, yeah,” Lexa replies.

Nia grunts. “Figures.” She leans forward. “I’ll beat this, Lexa. And when I do, I will take Royal back! Or better yet, I will partner with another company and help them run Royal into the ground! You’ll be left penniless!”

“And just who do you think would want to be associated with you after all this even if you beat the charge? All your dirty laundry is coming out, Nia. They won’t even let you be a delivery girl for them, let alone an investment manager.”

“You wish! You really think they’ll want to work with a dyke with a record?”

“Actually, they do. In this day and age, it looks good to have pleasant relations with everyone, even dykes like me. I give them a little extra pull in the gay community.” She pointedly looks around the room. “The people you are now associated with are not as desirable.”

Nia slaps her hand on the table. “I am NOT a criminal! I WILL beat this!”

“No, you won’t. You see, Nia, you  _are_   a criminal. And so is Titus.” She tosses a piece of paper towards Nia. “Only he is a little smarter than you gave him credit for.” She stands up. “What was it you said to me before I went away?” She pretends to think. “Oh, right…‘watch your back in the shower, you pathetic piece of shit.’ I offer you the same advice. Goodbye, Nia.”

As Lexa walks to the door, Nia lifts up the paper. As the door opens the woman lets out a primal scream, making Lexa smile. She had been so happy to see the article about Titus agreeing to testify against his wife in return for a reduction of charges. Nia had been sure he would back her because he feared her. Turns out…he feared prison more.

Nia is still screaming obscenities at Lexa and about Titus as the door to the room is closed. It would be the last time Lexa would see her mother anywhere other than the news for a long, long time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming along for this ride! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Will there be a sequel? Maybe. Have a couple ideas so we shall see.
> 
> Until we meet again in Fanfic World, take care!  
> \--AR

“Your drink, madam,” Raven says with a smile as she places some sort of fruity concoction in Lexa’s hand.

“What is this?” the brunette asks.

“I call it ‘Rocket Fuel’. Just sip and enjoy. It’s not like you’re driving anywhere later,” she points out as she settles into a lounge chair beside her sister-in-law.

Lexa grins and take a sip. Yes, it is good but she can also tell it is more liquor than mixer so she best pace herself. She has plans for the gorgeous blonde painting out in the water. Lexa slowly looks around. Who knew her grandfather’s estate was so beautiful? Crystal blue waters. A “sweethearts” cabin on stilts out in the water, accessible only by raft. The main house far enough back from the beach to be protected by high seas but close enough to enjoy the sound of the waves. Sand so white it could be snow. And amazing vegetation trimmed only enough for ease of travel to and from the house.

“I got to say, Lex, I was hoping your little vacation spot would be nicer,” Raven states.

Lexa’s head whips around. “Say what? I was just admiring its beauty!”

“Yeah, but there’s no drunks to avoid, no obnoxious tourists, no pickpockets. I mean, what the hell kind of vacation is it if all you can do is relax, drink, have sex, and enjoy yourself?” she asks with a twinkle in her eyes.

Lexa starts to chuckle. “Asshole.” She sighs. “Granddad always said this was his sanctuary. I get it now. You just can’t have shit bugging you down here.”

Raven nods. “No kidding.” She laughs as Rover runs up and shakes, covering them both with sand and sea water. “Well, maybe a puppy who loves the ocean can bug you a bit.”

Lexa laughs. “True.”

“Thanks for letting me bring him.”

“My pleasure. He’s a cutie.”

Rover runs off, grabbing a piece of drift wood and playing catch with himself. Shade falls on the two in the chairs. Raven reaches up a hand.

“Seal the deal, my love?”

Anya smiles and sits down between her wife’s legs. “I sure did. And now I am done for the day.” She snags Raven’s drink. “Time to relax.”

Lexa grins as they start to kiss. She gets up and goes down to the water. “Having fun?”

Clarke looks up from her easel as water laps around her calves. “I am. I can’t even describe the colours down here, Lexa! It’s amazing!”

Lexa walks out and steps around to look at the painting in progress. Even only partially done, it is lovely. It shows the house and the vegetation. A black pup running along the beach. Two women in bikini’s lounging, one a brunette, one a blonde.

“Cute. But you know Raven has a red bikini, right?”

Clarke turns and gives her a kiss. “She’s just modeling. This is us. I want to hang it in our house back in Virginia. It’s my wedding present to you.”

Lexa wraps her arms around her fiance’s waist. “Thank you. I love it. So does this mean you’re fine with this being our honeymoon spot?”

“Baby, I’m fine with this being our vacation spot forever!”

Lexa laughs and kisses her cheek. “Whatever you wish, my dear.”

They are getting married in February. The plan is to have the ceremony in front of the Justice of the Peace and then a celebration at a nearby motel. Then Clarke and Lexa will jet off for the honeymoon. Since Lexa had never seen this estate, she convinced Clarke, Anya and Raven to do a quick four-day trip down to check it out right after Christmas.

They had all fallen in love with it on sight.

Lexa watches as Clarke continues to paint. Her eyes stray to the beach where she sees her sister and Raven holding hands as they now sit in separate chairs soaking up the sun. She sighs happily. Clarke turns and kisses her cheek.

“I love how relaxed you are,” she says. “You’ve needed this trip. All your other so-called vacations this year have included too much work.”

“I know. I’m sorry, honey. But if all goes well things are running smooth enough that future vacations will be like this one: all play.”

Clarke nods. “Good.” She looks down and sees the water is a bit higher. “We better get my stuff in. Looks like the tide is rising.”

Lexa nods and carefully takes the canvas off the easel with one hand and takes Clarke’s pallet with the other. Clark gets the easel and the sandbags they had made to help keep it stable in the waves. When they get to the beach, Anya smiles at them.

“So, who’s cooking tonight?”

“I am,” Lexa offers. “I have some steaks and some local veggies. I watched a cooking show before we left and- -”

“Are you EVER not going to be obsessed with cooking shows?” Clarke asks with a laugh.

Lexa blushes as the others laugh at her, too. “If you ever complain about a meal I cook, I will stop watching them, you brat.”

She goes on up to the house to get things ready. She turns once and sees Clarke settling down on another lounge chair. She can’t help but smile. What a difference a year, and falling in love, makes.

“I’m so happy,” she whispers into the wind. “And damn me, I deserve it.”

With a sigh of contentment, she continues on into the house to prepare dinner and dream about her future.

 

The End…?


End file.
